<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Angel, My Weakness by silentinhill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349558">My Angel, My Weakness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentinhill/pseuds/silentinhill'>silentinhill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affairs, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Crossdressing Kink, Crossover Pairings, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Falling In Love, Feminine Draco Malfoy, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Jealous Asami Ryuichi, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nipple Play, One-Sided Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pining Draco Malfoy, Possessive Asami Ryuichi, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Pretty Draco Malfoy, Protective Asami Ryuichi, Rimming, Romantic Comedy, Sassy Draco Malfoy, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Sub Draco Malfoy, Torture, True Love, Violence, Virgin Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentinhill/pseuds/silentinhill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami Ryuichi, a powerful Yakuza leader in Japan, plans to recruit someone from "International Bodyguards &amp; Executive Protection Agents" to become his bodyguard. To his surprise, a long platinum-haired beauty with porcelain skin would bring him down to his knees like a hopeless man.</p><p>After the war's unexpected turn in the wizarding world, Draco was adopted by a bodyguard leader in the muggle world, London. And it's the first time Draco has been commissioned to be the personal bodyguard of a yakuza boss.</p><p>Obstacles always stand in the way of the two people who in love with each other.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>[ EXTREMELY SLOW UPDATE ]</p><p>𝘿𝙊 𝙉𝙊𝙏 𝙍𝙀𝙋𝙊𝙎𝙏 𝙊𝙉 𝙊𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙍 𝙎𝙄𝙏𝙀𝙎.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asami Ryuichi/Draco Malfoy, Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐮𝐩𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello~</p><p>This is my first Asami/Draco fanfic</p><p>I'm suck at writing and English is not my native language lol xD</p><p>So there will be so many grammar mistakes, but I hope y'all enjoy the story!! ^_^</p><p>Don't @ me, I have a "thing" with unexpected pairings and crossover 👀👉👈</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">"<em>Ryuichi</em>~ it's been a while since we do it~," Akihito said in a sensual voice as he spread his hands on Asami's broad shoulders, then down onto the Yakuza's hard chest.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Asami's sitting down, reading the report in silence. His eyes did not move from the white paper he was holding right now.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Emotions were burned in Akihito's chest when his boyfriend did not give a response to his calls. <em>Hell,</em> they haven't had sex in months. Asami always said to him why he was busy and didn't have time to deal with Akihito's immature behavior. And Akihito had spent his months sleeping alone in their shared room because Asami would always come home in the morning, and after that, he would leave for work, even before Akihito woke up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>'Did Asami getting bored with me?'</em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>'Does Asami have another whore?'</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Akihito's heart was hammering inside his chest. Asami has always been obsessed with him before, and Akihito is the first one who would know if Asami had any other <em>toy</em> out there. Don't underestimate him; that guy put someone to spy on Asami. His spies informed him that Asami doesn't suspect having another boyfriend, unless...</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">"I'm busy," Asami answered in a monotonous tone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Akihito pouted. "Come on, you can carry on when we're done," he whispered in Asami's ear breathlessly. Fumbling at Asami's chest, try to felt the muscles under the shirt.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">The dim light in the room caused Akihito to feel the heat all over his body. He's <em>horny</em>. Just blame Asami for looking like a <em>sex-god</em>, making Akihito necessarily become someone who craving for <em>sex</em>.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">When Akihito wanted to sit on Asami's lap, the office door opened immediately—showing a man with his platinum long hair tied up in a ponytail, entirely in a formal bodyguard suit.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">"Boss, Takumi-san asked me to bring this file to-" the man swallowed his saliva, his eyes widened in shock. "I- I'm sorry!!" He stammered, startled by what he saw in front of him. "I-I'll g-go r-right now!!"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>BRUK!</em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">"Ouch! It hurts, Ryuichi!" Akihito screeched in pain as his butt hit the maroon-colored carpet. He has no balance because Asami suddenly stood up without even giving him a signal.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Before Draco was about to step out, Asami's voice echoes in the room, making Draco stop on his feet.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">"Wait." Asami turned around and looked down at Akihito, who was still sitting on the carpet. "You can go out." He spoke coldly—the typical of Asami Ryuichi.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Akihito, who heard the words, immediately stood up, shrugging his pained ass. Trying to contain the rage, Akihito smiled sweetly. "All right, I'm going out right now..." He didn't want a bodyguard seeing him and Asami in a disharmonious situation. Akihito did not want to look like an incompetent mistress when it comes to seducing his partner. "I'll wait in our room~" he purred.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">After giving Asami a chaste kiss on the lips that ended up in the corner of Asami's mouth, Akihito walked out of the room, and he did not forget to send Draco a smirk. Draco thinks he'll puke if he doesn't remember it will make a mess on his boss's expensive carpet.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Asami began stepping out from behind his desk, walking up to Draco, who stands with his grey eyes looking bored through him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">"Here's the file," Draco handed him the file he was carrying earlier. "Takumi-san asked me to bring it here."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Asami took the file and started to examine it. "Hmm, all right."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Draco nodded. "If that so, I'll be excused." He was about to turn around as a hand-pulled him so hard that he hit his front with Asami's broad chest.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Asami's warm breath is tickling Draco's creamy neck; his sneaky hands embraced the lean waist of the man who had taken hold of his heart and mind. "You look so <em>fuckin'</em> beautiful as always," he whispered in a lower, seductive tone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Draco's breath hitched as his grip on Asami's shirt strengthened. His heart was beating so fast that he feared Asami would hear it. Draco feels the heat starting to run through his porcelain cheeks. Please, he feels so dizzy when he smelled that fancy perfume on Asami. The one he longed for so much.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Draco was blushing so hard. He pushed Asami's chest gently so he could look at him in the eyes. Draco's breath hitched again as the golden eyes focused on him, making everything faded around them. Draco tried to control himself, then put his hands around the man's neck and said, "Hm? You want to flatter me after you let Akihito sit in your lap?" He teased.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Asami felt something start to harden inside his pants. Only Draco is capable of making his libido rise so fast. Asami cursed under his breath. "I'm so sorry, baby. He didn't sit in my lap." Asami's hold on his waist tightened.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">The tip of their nose was almost touching. Asami's warm breath blew gently in front of Draco's face, sending a shiver down to his spine. Their bodies intimately crushing against each other.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Hmm, are you sure?" Draco sensed something hard against his thigh. Asami's cock grew bigger. Draco lets out a tiny whimper as he felt so blissful with the intimate position they were in.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Yeah..." Asami sounds breathless, and his voice drops a few octaves.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Draco yelled in surprise once his back hit a wall, then Asami's plump lips lunged with his and kissed him voraciously. His legs felt like jelly. It seemed that his knees would give up if Asami hadn't hugged his waist tightly and propped him to keep from falling.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Asami started to rut against Draco's groin. Draco could not hold back his moans as Asami gripped his buttocks with his large hands. Asami's kiss went all the way down to his neck as Draco tilts his head to give him better access. Draco's body was clinging desperately to the taller man.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“<em>Engh... Ryuichi...</em>” Draco mewled, his body was shaking with pleasure as Asami keeps grinding on him.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah, baby?” Asami started to shower Draco’s beautiful face with kisses that make Draco melt.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Maybe Asami looks like a <em>sexy-beast</em>, but he will worship Draco's body like the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. He will worship the grounds where Draco walks.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Although, in his relationship with Akihito, Asami never showed as much affection as Draco. He doesn't know what came over him, but when he first met Draco, Asami felt something churning inside his chest, longing to love and protect, have gnawed at his heart and mind. His mind was always so full of that gorgeous man that he even dreamed about Draco was his only lover, not Akihito. Asami never felt like this with Akihito before.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Draco got him whipped.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Boss, are you still inside?" Someone asked and followed by the knocking on the door. An instant realization reaches out to Draco because it's the most familiar voice he knows. Draco gasped. <em>Takumi-san!</em></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“<em>R-</em><em>Ryuichi... </em>P-Pleases s-stop… <em>Ahn</em>..."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Asami continues to ravish Draco's delicate body like he doesn't care if they get caught by other people. "You wanna cum in your pants, baby? Wanna feel my hands on your little cock, huh?" He grunts. It's going to take some serious self-control for Asami not to tear off Draco's suit right here, right now.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Ye-NO!" Draco quickly corrected himself and forced to bite his lower lip hard to drown out his moans, making his lips redder than ever before. Too drowned in their activity made Draco's mind hazy with pleasure. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Asami feels his vision darken by a sinful sight in front of him. "<em>Fuck—</em>Draco!" Asami mutters under his breath as Draco's lips trembling, his thick-blonde lashes fluttered on his cheekbones. "You will be the death of me." He raps.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><em>"Ryuichi..." </em>Draco breathlessly whines again, completely forgot of what he wanted to say a minute ago. His prick throbbing inside his pants that it hurts so much, he wanted to cum so badly, but he needs Asami's more massive and rough hand to give him a handjob.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Boss, are you there? It's me, Takumi."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Draco whined after hearing Takumi's voice through the door. He lets out a quiet sigh of relief when Asami stopped. It's like the man was aware if there's someone out there waiting for him to answer. Asami was backing up slowly from Draco, but their body still huddled together. His face looks annoyed because someone just interrupted him and the love of his life.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"What do you want?" Asami barked, he planned to carry Draco bridal-style and continue their activities on his desk because he's very impatient for Draco to wrap his plump, pink lips around his arousal.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Hearing Asami's irritating voice, Takumi began sweating. Did he come at the wrong time? He gulped. "A-Ah...Erm...Mr. Takaba's (Akihito's father) coming for a visit." Takumi's voice sounds quiet, scared if the answer makes him regret it later.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">What does that old-man want at times like this? Asami cursed. "I'll be down in a minute," he yelled, then looked back at his baby, who was still in his arms, completely unaware of how he looked right now. So captivating. "Babe?" Asami asked gently, bending lower to press a soft kiss to the corners of Draco's lips. He moves higher to press more kisses to Draco's forehead, chuckle softly at the cooing sound coming from the long-haired beauty.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Draco blinks up his pretty blonde lashes at Asami, who was staring at him like he's the most <em>beautiful</em> thing in the world. Did he ever say that he felt so lucky? He felt his heart soar with happiness. A man like Asami wants him, yearning for his love, desperate for his touch. In contrast, there are more beautiful men and women out there vying for Asami's attention. Draco's just—well, he's just a bodyguard who accidentally bumped into Asami. He's a nobody, unlike Akihito... Draco felt his chest clenching only by thinking about it.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Looking at Draco's troubled face, Asami hugged Draco's waist tightly and then pressed their foreheads together, as if he feared Draco would slip away from his embrace. Asami knew what his love was thinking right now.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"I love you, Draco." He kissed Draco's forehead softly. "Love you so much," then Draco's pretty thick lashes, "Love you so <em>fucking</em> much," then his pointy nose, "Only you." and finally his cherry-kissed lips. "My sweet baby..." Asami muses quietly, heart pounding in his chest as Draco sobs softly. "Hey, look at me, my love. Look at me." He ordered.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Draco, who's been looking away in tears, blinks. He turns to focus on his lover's voice.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"You know that I'll give up my everything just for you, right?" Asami asked, his thumbs gently wiped away the tears that stream down on Draco's pale pink cheeks. His face was serious.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Draco nodded as he leans in Asami's touch and blushes a deep shade of pink while Asami nipped at his slightly chubby cheeks.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Draco whined in embarrassment. "Stop doing that!" He punched Asami in the chest playfully, trying to get out of the man's embrace even if it seems useless because Asami's stronger than him.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Aww, baby, don't be shy with me." The Yakuza cooed at him, stroking the back of his head gently.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Stop. I'm not a kid." Draco says grumpily and scrunches his nose cutely, looking away until Asami fixes his face again.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Asami chuckled. Oh, his baby's so adorable. "And you better stop looking so adorable, babe, or else..." He put his hand back on Draco's tight little buttocks, massaging it with sensual gestures.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Draco gasps when he felt Asami's larger hands on his buttocks. He wiggled his way out of Asami's death grips. "You're pervert old-man!"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Asami gasps in horror, his grip loosened in Draco's buttocks, allow Draco to get away from the grasp. "What the hell?! I'm not a pervert old-man!" Asami protested like a kid. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Draco's trying not to laugh. "<em>Nu-uh!</em> You're a pervert, and you're an old man."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"I am not!"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Yes, you are!"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"As if you're not a pervert." Asami scoffed, then he smirked, and it grows wider when he sees Draco's cheeks flushed. "<em>Oh</em>... Someone's pretending to be innocent here..." he purred. Asami's eyes go dark, staring at the bulge under Draco's super tight black pants.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Draco's mouth was gaping like a fish. He felt like his prick began throbbing again, longing to be touched. His entire demeanor says he's embarrassed by the revelation but plays it cool. Draco stood there uncomfortable under Asami's hungry gaze.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"U-um..." Draco licks his lower lips unconsciously while also staring at Asami's massive bulge.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">God help him; he wanted to taste it so bad.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"I-I t-think I have to go now. Takumi-san m-must is looking for me..." Draco looked again at Asami. He rushed out of the room before Asami can be jumped at him like a predator to its prey.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Asami freezes. "W-wait, Draco! What about me?!"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Hurry up and come down! Mr. Takaba's waiting for you!" Draco said behind the door. "I'll make it up to you later~" Draco purred and giggled at his Boss's whining.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Remembering his lover's temper, Asami would be in a bad mood if Draco intentionally ignored him. Shit is about to go down, but he'll take care of it later. Draco should take care of his hard-on first. He couldn't have met anyone else in these conditions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 𝐈𝐧 𝐝𝐢𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞𝐬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry guys, I had to add more part in this chapter :(</p><p>This chapter and the next several chapters will tell you flashbacks.</p><p>Enjoy!! ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>London</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>That night...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A young man can be seen lying in a hospital bed surrounded by medical devices that support him. His condition was critical enough for massive bleeding on the left side of his head. His head was bandaged, the porcelain skin was covered with bruises and stumps on the lips, which looked to be healing, his lithe body covered in a hospital gown. He's been asleep for two days since his operation ended and has been declared successful. No one knows what caused him to be in such a critical condition.</p><p> </p><p>"Hngg..." The young man began moving his fingers. "Sshhh," he hissed.</p><p> </p><p>Vaguely, someone was heard shouting for the nurse. The young man lying on his bed tried to open his eyes. His curly-blonde lashes blinked slowly, adjusting the lustrous eyes to the brightest in the room. After a long slumber, the first thing he saw was a woman in her 40s standing next to him, dressed in clean white.</p><p> </p><p>The woman smiled. "Hello, are you awake?"</p><p> </p><p>The young man furrowed his brows, intending to turn his position into a sitting position. "Aw!" He shrieked in pain; his body felt so sore and stiff, much more his head felt like being hit by something hard.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't move yet. You're still not fully recovered." The nurse blurted out and then helped the young man fit himself into the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Where am I?" He asked in confusion, unfamiliar with where he was now, as well as things he had never seen before.</p><p> </p><p>"You're in the hospital. Hold on, and I'll call the doctor." The woman turned around and walked out of the room, leaving the young man processing what he had just been through.</p><p> </p><p>The door of the room opened again, revealing a man and woman as they approached the bed. "Oh, thank god you're awake." The man with a mustache and a full beard smiled in a thin line.</p><p> </p><p>The young man gazed at the two with his confused face. "Um, who are you?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Freddy Williams, and this is my wife Rosalinda Roxane," the older man was giving a gesture to the side. That woman, Rosalinda, smiled warmly. "I was the one who found you badly wounded in an alley when I was on my way home. I'm rushing you to the hospital right away." Freddy said.</p><p> </p><p>The young man lying there was unsure what to say; all he thought about was a <em>'thank you,'</em> he uttered so loudly without even realizing it. A few minutes later, a doctor entered the room, along with the nurse.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Doctor Thomas in charge of your deal. How do you feel now?" The Doctor asked after standing at the bedside and began examining the young man.</p><p> </p><p>"My head and my body are killing me." the young man replied while groaning.</p><p> </p><p>"You still have to rest for at least a month for the restoration." Doctor Thomas signaled, and then the nurse was seen preparing to write on a white paper board. "Do you remember your name?"</p><p> </p><p>The young man closes his eyes for a moment, then opens them again. "Draco, my name is Draco."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you remember your last name?"</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. "No."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know how old you are right now?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm 20 years old?" Draco says hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>Doctor Thomas nodded. "All right. Do you know who your parents are or where you come from?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco answers him with a head shaking.</p><p> </p><p>"Last question, what was the last time you remembered?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco fell silent for a moment. His face looked so uncomfortable. He grabbed his head and began to murmur something incoherently. "There is a war... Dark Lord... Harry Pott—argh!" Draco cried out in pain, wringing his bandaged head, his head was pounding like crazy.</p><p> </p><p>Freddy and Rosalinda were still in the room looking anxious as the nurse gave Draco a sedative, thus making Draco fall asleep again. </p><p> </p><p>"It seems Draco has <em>Retrograde Amnesia</em>, which makes it difficult for him to regain memories of the past, inflicted an injury on the brain that required him to have surgery." Said doctor Thomas to the couple.</p><p> </p><p>"So what to do, Doctor?"</p><p> </p><p>"For now, Draco should rest a lot and slowly go through therapy. Usually, something, whether it's objects, places, or people he's met in the past, can trigger his memory back. But for now, we don't have enough information about Draco. The test results are supposed to come out tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>After shaking hands with the doctor and walking him outside, Freddy and Rosalinda re-entered the room where Draco was being treated.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you been investigating Draco's identity?" Rosalinda asked in whispers. She feared that her voice would awaken Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Freddy sighed. "I have reported to the police, even I have asked our team to help them track down information belonging to Draco. But they couldn't find anything. The face like Draco is not registered in any country." he said in a defeated voice.</p><p> </p><p>"It was strange. Who was trying to hide Draco's identity?" The blond woman asked in confusion, only getting a shrug for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>Three hours have passed; Draco's voice had just woken up took out Freddy and Rosalinda from their conversations. They quickly appeared on Draco's bed.</p><p> </p><p>Draco groaned. "Drink."</p><p> </p><p>Rosalinda came rushing to take a glass of water sitting on a bedside table, while Freddy helped Draco turn his position into a sitting position.</p><p> </p><p>"Here, drink this."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you very much..." Draco says with a voice that sounds hoarse. He has been sleeping for two days and keeps Draco weak, although iv fluids had propped his body up.</p><p> </p><p>After making sure Draco is in a comfortable position, Freddy clears his throat slowly. "Draco," he took a glance at his wife, making Draco confused by their odd behavior. "We've made our decision," he exclaimed. "Your name from now on will be Williams, Draco Williams."</p><p> </p><p>Draco is looking at Freddy and Rosalinda, one another. "Williams? Why?" Draco frowned. Of course, anyone would be surprised if someone you don't know suddenly determines your last name.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalinda, the woman in her 40s, sat in a small chair next to the bed where Draco was lying. "Draco," she said softly. "Freddy and I have decided that we will raise you to be our son," Rosalinda grabs Draco's hand, who reflectively flinched slightly with Rosalinda's sudden movements. "You can't be wandering around out there without an identity. You'll get in trouble if that happens," she said in a motherly tone.</p><p> </p><p>Draco bit his bottom lip nervously. He felt awkward all of a sudden. Draco may be losing all his memories, except his name and age, but he's not losing his mind. If he thinks what Rosalinda has to say is true, Draco is now just a powerless man who somehow rebias himself in a strange place.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, how could he be here? If he hadn't lost his memory, Draco should be heading home soon. But the reality says. Otherwise, he must be stuck here, and only Merlin knows when he will be able to remember everything. He doesn't even remember his parents. Are they worried about him? Are they looking for him now? All sorts of questions crossed his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Draco was jolted a little as the grip rose a little stronger. He looked down at his hands and then looked back at Rosalinda and Freddy, waiting for him to respond.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, Draco. We'll take care of everything. The hospital won't let you leave without knowing your identity." Said the man over five years old compared to Rosalinda. It's true what Freddy said, and though, the hospital won't let go of Draco without Draco's real identity. When Freddy took Draco to the hospital, they initially disagreed with patients as unidentified as Draco. Still, it was a good thing that Freddy had such extensive access to the problem that he was able to solve, and eventually, the hospital allowed Draco to be treated here.</p><p> </p><p>"You're young and have no one here. Besides, we're going to help you get your memories back." Rosalinda said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco watched them smiling; he nibbled his pale pink lips nervously. Draco thinks it doesn't matter if he accepts, right? Freddy and Rosalinda don't look like bad people that trying to trick him. Also, Draco may have no way of getting his memory back unless he has to live to find out his identity.</p><p> </p><p><em>Draco Williams? </em>he was smiling inside.<em> Hmm, not bad.</em></p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded. "Alright, I don't mind."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A month has passed since Draco went into recovery. Doctor Thomas was shocked to learn that Draco was making a speedy recovery, and he was released from the hospital. Today is the day Draco was released. Rosalinda was helping him walk to their car after saying <em>good-bye</em> to the people at the hospital and expressing their gratitude.</p><p> </p><p>During the recovery, the two couples kept an eye on him, although Freddy is rarely visiting him because he was busy with his work. Draco is grateful to have met Freddy and Rosalinda; he can't imagine how and where he would be today if Freddy hadn't found him in the alley that night. Draco, too, was learning when Rosalinda told him that she and Freddy hadn't been granted a child in 13 years they were married. Knowing that Rosalinda was no longer young, it would be tough for her to become pregnant. If Draco's parents did exist, would they be the same age as Freddy and Rosalinda? He wonders.</p><p> </p><p>Too deep in his thought, Draco does not realize that the car has stopped, and Rosalinda's voice is calling his name all the time. "Here we are." Rosalinda chirped happily and hurried to get off the car. She chuckled at Draco, who was confused.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked at the house before him with a look of amazement; he could already feel the comfort emanating from it even though he had never been inside. The house is not large, but it is also not small. The design is simple and inconspicuous, except that the house's walls are orange and have a red terrace that sets it apart from the other houses. There were flower pots lined up in front of the house and a dog shed in the corner.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to our home~" Rosalinda then opened the door, inviting Draco to enter. "The house is not big, but I hope you will feel at home here." she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, this house is so nice," Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Draco, and now it's time to take a look around the house," Rosalinda said impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, Draco looks around and listening to Rosalinda to explain the house's details. The time finally arrived, where Rosalinda led Draco to a room, he would be staying in starting today. Draco's room was on the second floor in the hall's corner, with a wooden door painted in white color. Rosalinda's let Draco open the door. The walls were dark green, and the ceiling was white. The room was so elegant. The bathroom door was also white, making it compatible with the color of the room.</p><p> </p><p>"We have all your equipment. This room is yours now, take it however you like."</p><p> </p><p>He nodded and then smiled. "Thank you, mom."</p><p> </p><p>Rosalinda smiled sweetly. "Well, you'd better take a shower and rest," she stroked Draco's cheek gently. "I'll prepare for dinner. If you need anything, just let me know." Then Rosalinda walked away from Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Draco closed the door and starting to wander the room. The room's look is very comfortable and quiet. Rosalinda had prepared his clothes. Of course, it would fit on Draco's slender body. Draco's cheeks flushed a little as he saw the boxers that Rosalinda had prepared for him. Feeling tired, Draco decided to lie on the bed, fold his hands under his head and look up at the ceiling. He must get used to his new life and then quickly do something so his memory can return.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 𝐒𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐟𝐚𝐫 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two years later.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the kudos, guys~!❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco has joined the London Bodyguard Academy under the headquarters of "International Bodyguards &amp; Executive Protection Agents" based in the United States. First of all, Draco didn't know that Freddy's job was a bodyguard with the rank of <em>Executive Protection Specialist</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Draco has laden in this Bodyguards Academy because one day, Draco went to take a book in Freddy's workroom and accidentally found a strange object. When he asked Rosalinda, it turned out to be a pistol that worked for the shot. Rosalinda then went on to tell him what was Freddy's profession.</p><p> </p><p>Then Draco is interested in joining bodyguards. In the evening after Freddy got home, Draco told of his intentions to be a bodyguard like Freddy, but Freddy refused Draco's request based on the quite dangerous job. Even Rosalinda was shocked to learn of Draco's plans.</p><p> </p><p>Not a single day goes by without Draco trying to get Freddy and Rosalinda to permit him. He wants to do something. He's tired of being at home without doing something unique. For the umpteenth time, the couple finally agreed. They loved Draco too much that they couldn't resist Draco's will.</p><p> </p><p>Without him knowing it, two years passed without Draco remembering anything of his past. One day he would have strange nightmares. Draco was happy to carry out his new life in London, although he had at first found it hard to adapt to a world full of things he had never seen before, such as cellphones, television, shower, etc. on. Freddy and Rosalinda were surprised, Draco is like a newborn baby who barely knows anything, but Rosalinda patiently taught him with all of it. Draco got a cellphone and a laptop.</p><p> </p><p>The training Draco faced was so difficult, he had to do things unfamiliar to him, like Law Enforcement, Security Industry Authority, Martial Arts, Archery, Drive, and other activities. He almost gave up on himself, but Draco learned that he must never let go of his mother and father's beliefs. Now, Draco has a black belt in Karate and Taekwondo.</p><p> </p><p>Every two years, the Academy will perform selection tests for all who graduate to join the "International Bodyguards &amp; Executive Protection Agents" officially. If you don't pass, you will continue to practice at the academy until the next selection test is called. Many who could not stand up to it had opted to resign. The test selection ended a week ago, and today is the day the test results will be announced.</p><p> </p><p>The Academy's cafeteria is lively as usual. All the trainees have their breakfast before the selection announcement arrives, including the long-haired man sitting alone to eat his breakfast. Do not ask why the young man does not sit with a friend. He is too cold to approach.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, the young man had reasons for his cold attitude. First, people only approach him because his father is the Director of this academy. Second, his stunning appearance with the platinum hair and his lean body made him look like a Prince of Ice, and last but not least, Draco doesn't like the spotlight.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco!" A voice calling Draco, followed by someone walking over to the table where he was sitting. The chair before him moved. Someone sat on it. Draco was able to recognize the person without seeing his face.</p><p> </p><p>The person whistled. "Hi, beautiful~," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't call me that, Alex," Draco said without lifting his face.</p><p> </p><p>"It suits you so well." a young man named Alex, more like Alex Lee, a man of British and Chinese blood.</p><p> </p><p>According to Draco, Alex is very handsome and charming. His firm jaw, tall and straight nose, beautiful brown eyes, and let's not forget his tanned skin make him look exotic. Alex was taller and more muscular than Draco, but unfortunately, Alex wasn't his type. The man was odd.</p><p> </p><p>When he first joined the Academy, Alex had been following Draco everywhere he went. It was all Alex who insisted on making friends with Draco even though Draco had turned him down many times, even in front of other trainees. Still, Alex did not give up trying to get close to Draco because he was tired of it, so Draco finally agreed to make friends with him.</p><p> </p><p>Now Draco was regretting his foolishness at that moment if only he could turn back the time. "If you have no urgent business, do not interrupt my breakfast time," Draco said sassily, his dainty fingers holding the white teacup that he would occasionally sip.</p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired man grinned. "I have something to tell you," Alex puts his elbows on the table, slightly flushes his body, and then supports his firm chin, smiling sweetly until his eyes closed. "But until then, I want to look at you more."</p><p> </p><p>About to choke, Draco quickly placed his cup a little louder, producing sounds that attracted all the cafeteria visitors' attention. "Have you lost your mind, Alex? I suggest you enter a mental hospital." He scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry; everyone here already knows that I have feelings for you." Alex blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop, or I'll break your neck right now." He scowled.</p><p> </p><p>Alex raised his eyebrows. "Will the threat affect me?" He asked, amused.</p><p> </p><p>Draco groaning. He wasn't in the mood to be seduced by this man before him; the selection tests made him feel more tired than usual; he just wanted to enjoy his breakfast in peace.</p><p> </p><p>Forcibly he had to use his ultimate weapon; he pouted cutely. "I'll never talk to you again." He threatened with an angry kitten's face.</p><p> </p><p>Alex's eyes were widening, "Don't do it, Draco. You know I can't be ignored by you. All right, I won't tease you today." He spoke frantically. Alex would be happy if Draco broke his neck, but he couldn't bear to be ignored by that beautiful man.</p><p> </p><p>Draco hummed, then smiled triumphantly. He raised his cup elegantly and sipped his tea. "So, what do you want to say?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, your father—I mean Director has ordered you into his office."</p><p> </p><p>The teacup in Draco's hand is stopped in mid-air. Why did his father call him out of the blue? It's unusual for Freddy to call Draco to his office unless the older man was trying to pass Rosalinda's message to Draco.</p><p> </p><p>One of the Academy rules that shouldn't break is that they can't use their phones while they're at the academy. They can only contact their families or anyone by phone provided by the academy in anticipation of anything suspicious. Even security cameras are installed all over the place that, of course, are in unknown places. The security here at the academy is very tight.</p><p> </p><p>"When?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Alex shrugged. "A moment ago. I don't know, the coach told me to pass it on to you if I ever saw you." he began to eat the breakfast that was just delivered to their table. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone at this Academy is aware that Draco is the son of Director Williams. From the very beginning, Draco was trying to keep his identity a secret because he was afraid people would think he was special. After all, he was the son of the Director.</p><p> </p><p>The fact was, it didn't take long before they suspected that Draco had a close relationship with the Director because of their last name. In the end, Draco's identity was exposed, and he had been gossiping about it for a few weeks. Everyone raced to get close to him. Bodyguards are terrifying enough since a bodyguard is trained not only in their physical skills but also in their intelligence.</p><p> </p><p>Draco immediately sat up from his chair, his pretty face growing irritated. "Why didn't you say soon?" He snapped. "Because of you, I have kept him waiting!" Without listening to Alex calling his name, Draco marched off to Freddy's office.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Rule 1: Don't keep your superiors waiting</em></strong>.</p><p> </p><p>Arriving there, Draco knocked softly on the door. Hearing he was admitted, Draco opened the door; his father was sitting at his chair, tasting a cup of coffee.</p><p> </p><p>"Sir," Draco said softly. He made his way to Freddy's desk after closing the door.</p><p> </p><p>Freddy put the cup back on the table, "Ah Draco, I've been waiting for you." then gave Draco a gesture to take a seat.</p><p> </p><p>"My apologies, Sir," Draco says in a guilty tone, though he's not entirely at fault, yet he's kept his superior waiting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Rule 2: No excuses if you're late for anything, no matter what, unless it's an emergency.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The bearded man chuckled. "There, there... It's obvious we're alone here, don't be so formal."</p><p> </p><p>"So, what's Dad calling me out of the blue?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I nearly forgot," Freddy patted his forehead softly, then chuckled again. "Your mother tells you to come home for dinner, and I have something to tell you, but it can wait until we're home. We'll go home together, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded. "Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"How was your test, Draco?" asked Freddy. </p><p> </p><p>"It's going well, Dad."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, I wish you luck."</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled. "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>Although Draco was optimistic about the selections yet, he still felt a bit afraid that he would fail. He didn't want to spend another two years for taking another selection test. It's time for selection results to be announced. Of course, he's passed. Never doubt Draco Williams.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later in the afternoon, it's time for Draco and Freddy to go home. On the way home, Freddy continued to congratulate Draco. He told him that Draco would be his successor. Draco can only giggle to see his father eager to know he has officially joined IBEPA and will soon be on his first duty as an official member.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalinda greeted them with a big smile the moment Draco and Freddy entered their home. "Draco, my baby boy~" she pinch Draco's porcelain cheeks and then kisses them affectionately. Even though she had met him a month ago, Rosalinda missed her little boy.</p><p> </p><p>Draco whined. "Mom, I'm not a kid."</p><p> </p><p>"You're 22 years old, but I'll still think of you as a baby." teased Rosalinda. </p><p> </p><p>Freddy, who was listened to his wife, only chuckle and shake his head. "Draco has been admitted to the official member. Your baby is even stronger than me."</p><p> </p><p>Rosalinda gasp. "Oh, my Lord! Really?" she looked again at Draco's happy nod, her smile widened, and eyes welled up with a twinkle. "Then let's go celebrate! The food is ready. I made your favorite soup too." Then Rosalinda dragged Draco's hand toward the dining room.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them sat at the table full of delicious foods. Draco looks at them with a hungry stare. He hasn't eaten home-cooked food in a long time. The Academy doesn't provide this much delicious food because they were given food rations as they were supposed to, the foods that maintain weight, and sufficient nutrition. Being a bodyguard, the main thing to do is maintain your weight and build, and you can't help but adjust your body. As delicious as it looks, Draco will put on weight; he didn't want that to happen.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at Draco's anxious expression, Rosalinda then asked. "What is it, Draco? You don't like the food?" the words also made Freddy look up at Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not like that, mom. It's just that I want to eat a lot, but I'm afraid I'll gain weight."</p><p> </p><p>Throwing glances at each other, Freddy and Rosalinda chuckles together. "It's okay, Draco. You don't eat much food often. Today is a special day, so eat all you want." Rosalinda said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco finally does what his mother says. They return to eat their meals in abundance; even Rosalinda pampered him with strawberry milk, Draco's favorite. Hey, it's okay for a guy to like strawberry milk. After helping Rosalinda set the table and wash the dishes, the little family sat together in the family room. </p><p> </p><p>"Draco, once again, congratulations, you have passed the selection. I'm so proud of you." Freddy said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled shyly, "Thank you, dad."</p><p> </p><p>Rosalinda sitting next to Draco, caressing his son's long platinum hair. "I told you, Draco will make it," she spoke proudly, making Draco blush.</p><p> </p><p>Freddy chuckled for a moment and then went back to his serious face. "Did you know you were going to Japan, Draco?"</p><p> </p><p>Anyone can hear the sound Draco's neck has made because of how quickly he turned his head from Rosalinda's face to Freddy, who's sitting on the sofa in front of them, his beautiful doe eyes widened, "Japan? What's the occasion?" he asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Freddy hummed, "I think they told you after the test results were announced," his leathery fingers started rubbing off on his beard. "This will be your first duty as an official bodyguard, Draco."</p><p> </p><p>"B-But, why Japan? Why not London?" Draco asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>"I've been trying to get you to do your first job in London, but this is a direct order from headquarters. You will not be alone; there will be friends from Italy and France. They're collecting people who pass this year's selection with the highest score. You just happened to rank the top three of the most numerous academies in the world. UK, Italy, and France occupied the top three countries."</p><p> </p><p>The brows of the beautiful young man were furrowed, "What was the duty, dad?"</p><p> </p><p>"You will be hired to be the bodyguard of a Yakuza leader."</p><p> </p><p>Couldn't Draco have a more honorable duty than the bodyguard of a Yakuza, like the bodyguard of a celebrity or the bodyguard of Queen Elizabeth? It's decided. His fate is playing with him.</p><p> </p><p>At the Academy, they had learned about this organization. Yakuza is an organized syndicate in Japan. They're an unsavory group that always causes trouble. Their illegal backbones are <em>Panchinko</em>, trading <em>amphetamine</em> (including ice and <em>ecstasy</em>), prostitution, pornography, extortion, and weapons trafficking. It was once the government's most wanted organization, but now they have conspired with the government and the politicians.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do they want to hire bodyguards under government authority?" Draco asks, amused.</p><p> </p><p>Freddy shrugged a little. "We don't know why."</p><p> </p><p>A hand holding Draco's delicate one, "Honey, can't you cancel it? I'm afraid they ill-treated Draco. You know how ruthless and devious this organization is." Rosalinda said to her husband anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>"When am I going there, dad?"</p><p> </p><p>"Two days from now," Freddy replied.</p><p> </p><p>Draco inhales deeply. "Alright, I'll go."</p><p> </p><p>"Draco," protested Rosalinda.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looks at his mother softly, "It's all right, mom. Trust me, and I'll be all right there." He lightly squeezes Rosalinda's hands. "And besides, I've been practicing for two years, I can definitely protect myself," Draco says in a calming tone. Draco may be opposed, but the consequences he'll get are sacrificing his father's good reputation.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed. "I'm just worried, Draco." Her shoulders are slump a little.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckles. "Relax, Mom. I'll be fine."</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, Draco will be fine. He's sure of it. Besides, Draco's wondering what the Yakuza leader looks like? He must be old, shorty, fat, bald, and covered in <em>tattoos</em> based on what he had seen on the Internet, considering all of that makes his skin crawl. What Draco doesn't know is his life is about to get more complicated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 𝐆𝐞𝐭 𝐬𝐨 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco found himself get lost inside those golden eyes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">They were picking up Draco in the morning, and now the platinum-haired man was getting ready. He had prepared his clothes in his room at the academy from last night to take with him to Japan. Draco is in this room all by himself. Yes, he's asked Freddy not to put him in the same room with the others.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He's just bringing a few pajamas, bodyguard formal suits, training uniform, skincare, and hair-care kits. His body felt a bit exhausted from the training he had done the other day with Alex. He didn't know where to asked help besides the mixed-blood man.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">After making a phone call to Rosalinda to keep the news that he is leaving in an hour, Draco has decided to have breakfast delivered directly to his room, which is by his father. He received the message from his father saying he should fill his stomach before leaving. Draco shook his head and chuckled softly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Not even realize, an hour had passed since he had eaten his breakfast, he was sipping down a cup of tea before someone knocked at his door.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">"Master Draco," she called out to him. Draco put the cup on the table, then got out of his chair and rushed to open the door, where a woman in her cleaning uniform welcomed him. "Your ride has arrived," she said softly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">"Oh well, I'll be downstairs in a minute." he closed the door as soon as the women left. Draco then tidied up his cutlery, grabbed a suitcase, and hurried downstairs. Arriving in the lobby, Freddy and a stranger were waiting for him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">"Sir," Draco says and bows a little to pay his respects to the Director.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">"Good morning, Draco." Freddy greeted with a smile. "Meet Mr. Anthony from headquarters. He's in charge of transporting you to Japan."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"><em>The man from headquarters? </em>Draco wondered inwardly, then he re-plastered his previously wrinkled face and nodded. "Good morning, Sir Anthony." He said to the older man.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Anthony smiled. "Morning," he checked his watch. "Now that Draco is here, shall we go? The others are waiting in the field."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">The journey takes him 15 minutes to a place where 'the others' are waiting, whoever they may be, Draco has no idea. Anthony led Draco into an empty building linking them to a broad field, where a private jet plane and three men in black suits were waiting for them. Draco looked at them one by one with a judgmental look, but of course, he's hiding it on his pretty, innocent face. The wind was so strong this morning makes Draco's untied hair slightly disheveled.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">They bowed to Anthony, and they gave Draco a nod. Two of them stared at Draco with unread expression and then looked back at Anthony, but they would steal a glance at Draco once in a while.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">"This is the person who will be joining you in Japan," said Anthony, making a gesture toward Draco. The two men are making a curious look at him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">The dark curly-haired man first held out his arms to shake, he smiled, "I am Giordano Ricci from Italy, but Gio is fine." He spoke English fluently. Giordano had a taller and muscular body than Draco.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Draco replied to Giordano's handshakes and smiled a glimpse. "Draco Williams."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">"Oh, so you're the son of Mr. Freddy Williams?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">"You knew my father?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Giordano chuckled a little. He hadn't yet removed their handshakes, so it made Draco a little uncomfortable. "Of course I know, your father was escorting our late President before, <em>Sir</em> Carlo Azeglio Ciampi." he took off Draco's hands, making the beautiful man breathe a sigh of relief. "And this," Giordano patting the shoulder of a brunette man who is standing next to him. "His name is Theodore Dubois from France."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">The man named Theodore Dubois was startled, "A-Ah, <em>bonjour—</em>I mean, nice to meet you." he stammered, and he wiped out his two palms off the side of his trouser, and then shook hand with the long-haired man. "Just call me Theo." the man had the same height as Giordano, only his body was not as muscular as Giordano but still looked bigger than Draco, his handsome face mingled with two pairs of bright blue eyes like an ocean.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Watching Theodore's nervous breakdown, Giordano shook his head and laughed. "Forgive him. He was very nervous about meeting you. The first time you showed up with Sir Anthony, Theo was looking at you with the—" Theodore instantly covered Giordano's mouth before the hazel-eyed man finished his words.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">"Please don't listen to him," Theodore blurted frantically.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Draco giggled softly. "It's okay, Theo—" Draco's words stopped. He feels like something's wrong with his tongue when he wants to say 'Theodore,' but he doesn't know what causes it. It's strange. "Ah," his cheeks turned pink.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">"Look!" Giordano shouted as soon as he escaped Theodore's hands; he pointed to the French man's face. "Don't you see, Draco? He just looked at you with that 'falling in love' eyes all over again."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Theodore glared at Giordano before he could protest. They heard Anthony's voice calling them. "Hey, boys! It's time to left." who knows when he was already on the plane.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong> 12 hours later - </strong>
  <strong>Japan Time</strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Draco threw himself on the bed of an apartment that had been rented for them. Sitting on a plane for 12 hours makes his body stiff and sore; his head feels so dizzy. Anyway, it's the first time Draco has ridden on a long flight, although at one time while he was still in the academy, he was on a plane for their training; he still wasn't used to it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">When they arrived in Tokyo, Anthony immediately escorted them to an apartment not far from where they had landed. Draco, Theodore, and Giordano were live in the same place, just on different floors.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">While on the plane, Giordano did not stop talking. Theodore was occasionally stealing a glance at Draco, as though the guy wanted to speak, but because he was nervous, he finally went unaccomplished. Draco found himself confused by their antics, and they're even more annoying than Alex. Speaking of Alex, the man has had his first official duty. He is assigned to escort the British Prime Minister.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>That lucky bastard.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Everything Draco has been carrying has been drafted into his wardrobe. Draco sighed slowly. Before Anthony left, he's telling them that in three hours, he would pick them up to go to face the man they were about to risk their lives with.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">On the way to the apartment, Anthony was able to show them a massive and luxurious building they would visit, and of course. He knew that most of the Yakuza leaders had legal companies regardless of their status, but what made Draco wonder was what the Yakuza leader would look like?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">A voice called on Draco's name and was followed by a knock on the door. Draco jolted from his sleep, with a blurred vision as he scrambled to find his cellphone on the bedside table, and then looked down at the hour that was already 8 AM. Draco's cursing under his breath, hearing Anthony still calling his name from the outside, he instantly got out of bed and opened the door.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">"I'm sorry, Sir. I overslept." He said in a panic, so not Draco-<em>ish</em> at all, too tired makes him fall into such a deep sleep that he lost track of time.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">"It's okay. I know all of you must be tired." Anthony checks his watch, "We still have 30 minutes before we leave, so get ready." He stated.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">As Anthony left, Draco discovered how he was still in the pink pajama he was wearing before going to bed. He sighed ferociously. "Good, Draco, excellent. You gave your first impression to your superiors with the look like this." He mocked sassily to himself.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">His platinum long hair was let loose, the length reaching only his narrow waist, but Draco also carries a hairband just in case. After well-dressed in his formal bodyguard suit, he didn't forget to put an earpiece in his left ear and keep his pistol, <em>HK45,</em> on his left abdomen, and then apply lip balm a little to keep his lips from looking drier. Draco hated that when his lips were dry, he often took lip balm wherever he went.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">All the preparations were in place. Draco went downstairs to meet Theodore, Giordano, and Anthony, who were already in the car waiting for him to arrive.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">"Good morning," Draco greeted them as he sat in the car. Anthony dashed into the gas, and the car they were taking began to leave the apartment's courtyard.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">"Morning, Draco." Giordano, who was sitting in the front seat, said excitedly. The man smiled so wide that his eyes slightly closed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Draco is eyeing the man suspiciously, but he's ignoring him, then looking over at Theodore, who sits with him in the back seat, he's smiling sweetly. "Good morning, Theo," Draco says. Theo's name reminds him of someone who he doesn't even remember, which is very strange.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">"Uh," Theodore's blue eyes were looking somewhere other than Draco's. "Morning, Draco." He rubbed his nape and smiled bashfully.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">It was so delightful to flirt with Theodore. The reaction of a man who a year older than him was adorable. Don't get him wrong, Draco was only teasing them for entertaining. How many men have claimed love for him over at the academy? He doesn't even remember it at all, but Draco refuses all of them, although Draco was the first that gave them hope as if Draco too had feelings for them. But the reality was <em>nope</em>, never going to happen.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">The car they were on had entered the courtyard of a luxury building. Anthony turned off the car's engine after parking, "Here we are," he turned around and looked at his three juniors seriously. "You must have known how to behave with your clients when you first met them. I hope you're not doing anything that might upset the client."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">They all nodded, put on professional faces, and hurried off the car, following Anthony into the building. Two guards held them off before Anthony has yet to show his id and was invited in. Draco looks straight ahead as his silver eyes occasionally steal a look around him, curious about the contents of the building.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">All the eyes in the building were on them, particularly on Draco because of his striking platinum long hair. He could hear some female employees — standing nearby — debating whether he was a woman or a man because he had a flat chest, making Draco rolled his eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">"Good morning, we're from IBEPA, have an appointment with Mr. Asami Ryuichi," Anthony said as they got to the reception desk.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">"Good morning, Sir. Please wait a minute," the Japanese woman began calling someone and began to speak in a language they did not understand, except Anthony. "Mr. Asami has a meeting, and he will be done in 10 minutes. He asked if you could meet him in the basement." she signaled to his friend at her side and then stood up. "Please come with me, Sir, I'll take you there." then she led them to an elevator that leads to the basement.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Arriving there, four men in black suits were waiting for them, complete with an earpiece attached to one side of their ear. Draco, Theodore, Giordano, and even Anthony were asked to take out their pistols, take off their earpieces, and put them in an already available box.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">A man approached them and bowed slightly to pay his respects. "Welcome, Mr. Anthony. I am Takumi Hasegawa," he straightened his body and gave a faint smile. "Sorry to keep you wait, but Boss is still having a meeting with a client."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Anthony bowed back. "No problem. We don't have a problem waiting." Anthony is gesturing toward Draco, Theodore, and Giordano, who are standing behind him, "All three of them are selected candidates. Draco Williams, Theodore Dubois, and Giordano Ricci." says Anthony, introducing his three juniors, who were bowing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">"Boss asked me to monitor today's test. He expects the candidates to show their fighting skills before they officially join us." Takumi's words suddenly made Draco and the others surprised.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">For what reason do they question three candidates' fighting skills with the highest scores in the academy? Draco, Theodore, and Giordano were throwing glances at each other. Draco's blond eyebrows were a bit wrinkled. They<em> doubted us</em>, he scoffed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Anthony glanced back at his three juniors, "Do you want to do this?" He asked.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">"I do," Draco said without a doubt.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">"Me too." Giordano and Theodore said in unison.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Takumi nodded. "Very well," he gave signals to the other three to come forward. "Each of you will face one of our bodyguards."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Draco chuckled softly. He would also like to test how strong the bodyguards of a Yakuza leader are in general. The beautiful young man rings his knuckles and lines his neck. "Bring it on." he looked at a man who had started to approach him. The man was at the same height as Draco but bulkier than him, though it didn't intimidate Draco one bit.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">"I hope your hair doesn't get in your way," that man said, mockingly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">A wicked smirk turned up the corners of Draco's mouth. "Don't worry. I'm used to fighting with my long hair untied. I'm sure you know the rules, so let's just get started."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p>A pair of golden eyes were watching the movement of the three candidates battling with his bodyguards. But his eyes could not stop focusing on the long-haired man who moved his petite body in all the effort to avoid all the attacks from the opponent.</p><p> </p><p>"Boss,"</p><p> </p><p>"How did it go?" he asked without taking his eyes off the long-haired man, who was displaying a proud but sweet smile after having succeeded in forcing his opponent into surrender.</p><p> </p><p>"They have taken down our three bodyguards."</p><p> </p><p>The golden-eyed man called <em>'Boss'</em> stood out from his seat. "Call them to the room," he said dismissively and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>They've been escorted into a room, but it looks like their boss hasn't arrived yet. Takumi said that he just a substitute for Kirishima, who should monitor them, but the guy is not in Tokyo for the past few days. Draco asked Anthony and Takumi for permission to go to the toilet. He wanted to tidy up his looks before the <em>soon-tobe-boss </em>came<em>.</em></p><p> </p><p>Not knowing where the toilet was, Takumi finally asked one of his men to show Draco the way. He is thanking him and then went into the men's room. Thank God, there was no one else in here but him. Draco rolled up his sleeves as he stood in front of the sink, tied his hair in a ponytail, and began washing his face with water.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed in content when the cold water touched his skin, heard the door was open as if someone else had entered, but he ignored it. His hand moved around, looking for a tissue hanging on the wall near the sink.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, thanks," he said to the person who kindly handed him a piece of tissue. Draco wiped his wet face, his eyes closed as he raised his face against a big mirror in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>With one eye open, he could see a man standing next to him, looking at him intently. Draco tossed the tissue in the trashcan, took lip balm out of his pocket, then applied it on his lips. He could feel the man's eyes on his lips as he wanted to use lip balm.</p><p> </p><p>Uneasy with the man's odd behavior, Draco stopped his activity and looked to the side, smiled sweetly. "Would you also like to use this lip balm?" He asked innocently.</p><p> </p><p>The man didn't respond.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you want to use this sink too? But there are two sinks, why don't you use—"</p><p> </p><p>"I like your hair." the man interrupted without missing a beat.</p><p> </p><p>He blinked. "Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"I said, I like your hair," that man's hand reaching down to hold some of Draco's platinum hair, kissed and breathed in it, wholly caught Draco off guard. "They're so beautiful," he says in a baritone that can send a shiver down to Draco's spine.</p><p> </p><p>With an open mouth, Draco himself is under hypnosis with golden eyes staring directly into his silver-colored eyes. The man seemed to say 'beautiful' not only for his hair but for him too. Draco can feel the heat going through both of his porcelain cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"A-Ah, um..." he seemed to lose his ability to speak under that intimidating stare, his heart beating inconsolably inside his chest. The aura from the man in front of him is crying out that he's dominant for sure.</p><p> </p><p>Draco cleared his throat and tried hard to regain his composure, then slapped away the hand holding his hair. "Excuse me, Sir, please don't touch my hair," he said sassily, though his voice trembles a bit.</p><p> </p><p><em>Good, Draco, he'll realize that what he's just done affects you,</em> Draco mentally cursing himself, but he never stopped staring back at the man with an irritated face.</p><p> </p><p>The man chuckled softly.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Draco was dumbfounded.</p><p> </p><p>The taller man only shrugs. "Nothing."</p><p> </p><p>Draco snorts, his pale cheeks still tainted in pink color, he's about ready to break this man's neck, but then he gasps a little when he remembers that the others are waiting for him. He hurries up to tidy up his looks and doesn't forget to untie his hair. He doesn't want to tie his hair for a long time because it'll make a mess of his beautiful hair.</p><p> </p><p>Draco huffs. "Because of you, I am late," he said stubbornly and grumpily.</p><p> </p><p>One of the man's eyebrows lifted, a little smirk hangs on his mouth, "Late for?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure you work here too," Draco turned his body and faced the man, then folded his hands in front of his chest. He swallows thickly at how <em>hella</em> handsome this man looked. "My friends and I have a meeting with the CEO of this company, so please kindly step aside."</p><p> </p><p>The man hums, "So, you want to meet the CEO?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh," Draco nodded. "I hope we never see each other again." he walked right past the man and about to open the door when the door was opened by someone else from the outside. "Takumi-san," he said startled.</p><p> </p><p>Takumi, who just opened the door, says, "Oh Draco, are you done?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry that I took so long."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, Boss hasn't arrived yet," said the Japanese man in reassurance, but then he accidentally saw someone behind Draco. "Boss." shocked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco's forehead is furrowed. Boss? He felt he's just alone in here. Well, Draco is not entirely alone. He's with a man—<em>Wait a damn minute.</em></p><p> </p><p>The man with golden eyes cleared his throat, making Draco's reflexes looked at where Takumi was looking right now, his eyes growing bigger as if he was about getting hit by a truck.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here, Boss?" Takumi asked. What's the CEO of this company doing in the employees' toilet.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing." Asami's eyes fell on the long-haired beauty who was staring at him with eyes full of surprise. "I simply had to jump into the toilet, and I found Draco was in here," he stated calmly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco's lips were parted again. How could the boss himself speak in such a calm tone as if Draco had not slapped his hand a moment ago? He even knows Draco's name! Well, that's not weird because, indeed, his <em>soon-tobe-boss</em> already read the documents about them, but still! It's creepy as <em>fuck!</em> Because he believes these bathroom things weren't a coincidence.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mom, pick me up. Asami Ryuichi will fire your son before he can do his job.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The handsome man smirked at the look on the pretty man's face. Asami tidied up his suit and walked over to Draco, who was still standing in the doorway. Draco is quickly backing off, placing his back on the door and making way for Asami to pass through, and bitting inside the cheek, he doesn't want to look Asami in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>But Asami just takes a few wandering steps toward him, ducked his head slightly, then leveling his face with Draco's, who shut his eyes instantly and could feel Asami's masculine breath blew warmly against his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like we'll be seeing each other for a while," Asami mutters, nose in the lump of Draco's platinum hair that he holds. He gave a little kiss in the hair before walking away with Takumi, who looked questioningly at their interaction.</p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed and flushed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What. The. fuck</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1443 hits and 57 kudos wheww~ Thank you so much, guys! ♥</p><p>This chapter has been in the draft for so long, it was difficult for me to decide in what circumstances Draco and Asami met for the first time lmao</p><p>And I forgot to add a tag that this story contains "comedy-romance" too, I hope it doesn't upset all of you :)</p><p>Did you enjoy this chapter? Let me know in the comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 𝐓𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐞 𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐭𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Who would have thought that a Yakuza leader whom Draco was going to meet was a 27-year-old man who was as handsome as a model. Don't get him wrong, Draco has just learned that Asami is 27 years old, where the man is five years older than him. But it can't be helped, Asami is a very handsome guy, Draco finds him very attractive.</p><p> </p><p>What's make it even worse, Draco should meet his boss by accident in a toilet, quite an unelegant encounter. For Draco, the meeting wasn't an accident, he believed Asami had followed him into the toilet, but Draco didn't dare to speak for it, not yet.</p><p> </p><p>During his stay in the room, Draco sat silently and listened to Anthony and Asami's conversation. He sat clumsily as Asami would occasionally stare at him, while Draco could only look at the table in front of him as if it were more pleasing to look than look at his boss.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think, Draco?" Asami asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Asami's voice calling his name made Draco come out of his daydreaming. He glanced up at Asami with a face that had no clue at all to what Asami had just said.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me?" Draco asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Out of the tail of Draco's eye, he could see Anthony and the others looking at him, while the man in front of him looked at him with an unread expression, making Draco uncomfortable and decided to look elsewhere.</p><p> </p><p>Asami chuckled dryly. "Are you not focused?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco's face went red as he was discovered out of focus by his boss. What should he tell Anthony about his behavior? It's unusual for Draco to acted this way. After his unexpected meeting with Asami, Draco — he doesn't even know — is a bit of a misfocused and dreamy way.</p><p> </p><p>Draco cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, Sir." he said with a guilty tone.</p><p> </p><p>"I was looking for a substitute replacement for Kirishima to be my personal secretary." Asami stared at Draco for a moment before continue. "And I'd like you to be my personal secretary."</p><p> </p><p>Draco's eyes flashing several times. "But, I'm your bodyguard—"</p><p> </p><p>"You're right, but I've decided you'll be my personal secretary and bodyguard."</p><p> </p><p>"But sir, I don't—"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, you just have to do what I say." there's a mischievous glint in Asami's voice, but he keeps staring at Draco expressionless. "Takumi will help you," He announced.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked at Takumi, who is standing behind Asami's seated chair, the black-haired man just smiled a little, and then Draco looked at Anthony, Theodore, and Giordano, who was sitting next to him. Theodore and Giordano smiling encouragingly at him. He mentally sighed. Draco felt something serious would happen if he refuses or accepts his boss's order. Everything was such a mess.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Sir," Draco finally accepted with a heavy heart.</p><p> </p><p>Asami nodded with amusement. "Good." and then stood out of his seat, followed by Anthony and the rest. "I think today's meeting ends here."</p><p> </p><p>Anthony held out his hand to handshake, who was kindly avenged by the Yakuza. "Thank you, Mr. Asami. Nice to meet you." </p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Anthony."</p><p> </p><p>Takumi accompanied Anthony out of the room with Giordano. The older man must return to headquarters after it's all over, and they were permitted to work today. Draco wants to walk outside following them before Asami's voice makes him stop in place.</p><p> </p><p>"Where do you want to go?" Asami asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah," Draco got nervous instantly, "I wish to escort Sir Anthony—"</p><p> </p><p>"You have to stay close to me during your job as my personal secretary and bodyguard." Asami turned around. "Come with me."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Draco, I shall go first." Theodore, who was still standing next to Draco, wanted to walk out of the room before Draco held him by his arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, Theo..." he looked at Theodore with puppy eyes, signaling that he wanted Theodore to stay with him because he didn't want to be alone with Asami.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at Draco's pleading gaze, automatically making Theodore blush, he looked shyly at the long-haired man. But it was replaced when Theodore accidentally saw Asami standing there with his eyes focused on Draco's hand that was holding his arm. He seems angry? Then Asami gave Theodore a death glare, like a sign that <em>'you stay, you die.'</em></p><p> </p><p>Theodore immediately realizes that he had to leave this room as soon as possible to survive. Theodore tenderly released Draco's grip on his arm. "I'm sorry, Draco. I must escort Sir Anthony. I'll send your regards to him." with that, the brunette guy hurrying out of the room within seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Draco scrunches his nose; puzzled by Theodore's sudden action, he turned and found Asami staring at him as well.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked suspiciously at the man. "You must be doing something, aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" Asami asked innocently, and he smirked a little when he didn't get any answers from that beautiful man, which Draco—of course, wasn't aware of. "Follow me." then turn around and walk away from Draco.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Draco entered a spacious and luxurious room. The room is a bright cream-filled room with a warm white lamp that adds to its fancy appearance, its floor decorated with grey carpets. There are a desk, AC, television, couches, and three doors, making this room look like a five-star hotel room instead of an office room.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at Draco, who is standing awkwardly without knowing what to do, Asami chuckled for a moment and said, "Please have a seat."</p><p> </p><p>The long-haired young man started walking toward one of the couches and then sat there. He continued to stare at the room with an adoring gaze. Asami began to take off his suit and hang it on his chair, leaving his powerful body covered in a white shirt, rolling his sleeves up into the elbows, and pouring two glasses of tea for him and Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"Drink this." Asami offered after sitting on one of the couches and placing a teacup in front of Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, thank you," Draco said softly, trying to look elsewhere other than Asami's muscular body or his face. Draco deciding to go back to saying. "Did you have to do that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do what?" the Yakuza asked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed. "Why didn't you say that you were the boss, and you recognized me?"</p><p> </p><p>Asami sipped his tea before answering. "You mean the one in the toilet?" he put the glass back on the table. "I want to ask you something."</p><p> </p><p>Draco grumbled. "Don't change the subject."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you really a man?" Asami suddenly asked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked at his boss as if the guy was growing two heads. "Of course, I am a man. What do you think I am?" his voice was a little elevated.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't help but notice Asami's eyes were traveling down slowly to his chest. Draco reflected, crossing his hands in front of his chest, creating a shield. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you looking at?" Draco says in a panic. What's wrong with his boss acting weird like this.</p><p> </p><p><em>Why do I have to cover my chest? </em>Draco's asking himself. His face heated up as the consciousness hit him.</p><p> </p><p>Asami's smirking really wide.</p><p> </p><p>Draco narrowed his eyes at Asami. "I'm here to do my job, Boss, not to be played with like this." he spats.</p><p> </p><p>Draco was indeed used to people questioning his gender simply because he let his hair grow and had a slightly feminine figure, but he didn't expect the same thing to happen to his new boss. So embarrassing.</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't—"</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me what to do with my job, Boss." he interrupted Asami before the Yakuza finished talking, even though his tone sounded polite. Draco doesn't look at Asami in the eyes; he didn't care that Asami would report him to IBEPA or fire him at this very moment without any small talk, but <em>fuck it!</em> He didn't care.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day, Draco was doing his work in silence; he will speak only about his work or if Asami asks him about his work, not about anything outside of it. Draco spent his break time with Theodore and Giordano at a restaurant near the company. He did not want to be in the same room as his Boss a little longer. For some legal reason, seeing Asami's handsome face immediately made Draco want to curse.</p><p> </p><p>"How is your work, Draco?" Giordano asked after they found a seat. </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing special." The answer was brief.</p><p> </p><p>Giordano called for a waiter who immediately approached them, then looked at his two friends. "What would you like to order?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just ramen for me," Theodore says.</p><p> </p><p>Draco, who was not in the mood to open the menu, finally decided to order the same thing as Theodore, while Giordano ordered a bowl of udon. After writing all the orders of the bodyguards, the waiter left to deliver the order.</p><p> </p><p>"Where did you learn Japanese, by the way?" Theodore asked in amazement because his friend had just ordered using the language of the country of cherry blossom. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I want to tell you all about it." Giordano grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"What? Tell us."</p><p> </p><p>"You guys know Daichi-san, right?" Giordano asked Draco and Theodore, who were nodding.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong with Daichi-san?" Draco asked. He's already met Daichi-san when the older man delivered a file to Asami's room.</p><p> </p><p>A smirk on Giordano's face grew wider, "I told him I would buy him food if he would teach me how to order food in Japanese." he laughed out of his own story. Theodore laughed with him.</p><p> </p><p>Draco saw his two friends laughing decided to speak. "Why do you even bother to learn Japanese just to order food? You can just lift your index finger and say the name of the food you'd like to order to the waiters."</p><p> </p><p>The laughter of Giordano and Theodore died immediately. They stared back at the platinum-haired man.</p><p> </p><p>Giordano frowned, "How did you know?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>While Theodore seems focused on waiting for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shrugs. "From Daichi-san."</p><p> </p><p>Theodore laughed so hard that the other visitors looked at him as if he had lost his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"What!" Giordano said in shock. "How?" demanding an answer.</p><p> </p><p>"I met Daichi-san when he was delivering a file to Boss' room, and I was able to ask him how to order food here if I didn't know Japanese. Thank God, Daichi-san can speak English and told me." Draco answered breezily, making the curly-haired man freeze. "I thought it was a common thing." He added.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not Daichi-san who's fooled by you. It's you who's fooled by Daichi-san!" Theodore still laughed while holding his stomach. "He could teach you like Draco, but instead, he taught you a much harder way than that. You even tried to memorize it."</p><p> </p><p>Draco giggled at Theodore's words, making Giordano even more upset with his two friends laughing at him. He guesses getting the highest score at the academy doesn't guarantee you to be a no-sloppy one. </p><p> </p><p>"It's not good to trick a person who's older than you like that anyway."</p><p> </p><p>Giordano grumbles. "It's okay, though. At least I can speak Japanese," he said to mask his embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever you say, big guy." Theodore's laughter on the inside was muffled when their food was delivered to their table.</p><p> </p><p>Then the three bodyguards ate their meals in peace, even though Theodore would occasionally laugh at what had just happened, making the hazel-eyed man swear him to choke on the ramen noodles he had eaten. Draco can only shake his head at their childish behavior; he is mentally thanking those two for making his mood back.</p><p> </p><p>"I heard Kirishima-san was out of Tokyo with Akihito-sama," Theodore said in between of their meal.</p><p> </p><p>"Akihito-sama? Who's that?" Giordano asked with his mouth full of food.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't really know, but they said he is a relative of the boss," said Theodore.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing someone mention his boss's name, Draco is back in a bad mood, especially when their break time is over and he has to go back to Asami's room to face the man. At the same time, Giordano and Theodore should return to join the others.</p><p> </p><p>Draco greeted the assistant secretary, Aiko, as soon as he got to the front of his boss' room. "Is Boss inside?"</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. "Yes, Boss just finished his lunch."</p><p> </p><p>He smiled. After saying thank you to Aiko, he hurried into his boss' room, but he knocked at the door first before that.</p><p> </p><p>"Come in."</p><p> </p><p>Draco then opened the glass door after getting permission from his boss. Asami was sitting in his chair with a phone next to his ear. It looks like the boss was talking seriously to the guy across the phone based on Asami's cold expression.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm busy right now. I'll call you later." Asami said and turned off the call immediately. His expression softened as he looked at Draco, sending Draco a bit of a surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Boss," Draco bowing as he stands in front of Asami's desk.</p><p> </p><p>Asami locked his phone and put it on the table. Now his focus was on the platinum-haired man. "Did you enjoy your lunch?" he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to forget his grievance, Draco smiles back. "Yes, thank you," he said softly. "And tonight, you have an invitation to attend the Prime Minister, Sir Yukio Hatoyama's daughter's engagement party."</p><p> </p><p>Asami nodded. "Yes, I remember that. Thanks for the reminder," said Asami, still with that sweet smile on his handsome face.</p><p> </p><p>"Is there anything else I can do for you, Boss? If you'll excuse me, I'll continue my work."</p><p> </p><p>"Can you," Asami patted his shoulder, pretending to grimace in pain. "Can you rub my shoulders? My shoulder aches like crazy."</p><p> </p><p>Draco became concerned when he saw Asami's troubled face, then he rushing to Asami's side. "Boss, are you all right?" he said anxiously. He didn't know what to do.</p><p> </p><p>"Here," Asami took Draco's smooth hands and placed them on his shoulders. "Massage here, please."</p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yes." Draco clumsily placed his hands on Asami's really broad shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>He began massaging the muscles under the white shirt with an awkward movement. Draco is not a good masseur. Rosalinda will always massage him if he has a body ache from the training pieces he had in the academy. But he could still remember and feel how his mother was moving her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Asami grumbled. "A little inside," the Yakuza hold Draco's hand again and point him where he wants to be. "Yes there," he said reliably.</p><p> </p><p>"Umm," Draco biting his bottom lip gently. Asami's still holding his hand and hadn't been let go, while his heart began beating furiously inside. "Boss," he called.</p><p> </p><p>Asami hummed, his eyes were closed, and on purpose, he rubbed the back of Draco's hand with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't do a massage if you're still holding my hand, Boss," Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Asami simply took off his hand of Draco and put his hands on the arm of his chair.</p><p> </p><p>Not even realize as 10 minutes had passed since Draco had started rubbing Asami's shoulders properly. Startled by Asami's phone ringing, Draco stopped his movement and said, "I'm going back to my room."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait," Asami reached for Draco, who was about to walk away and then accidentally grabbed Draco's hand until the pretty man turned and fell on his side on Asami's lap.</p><p> </p><p>Draco yelped as his butt sat on something hard, his hands unconsciously glued to his boss' shirt, his eyes tightly shut as if anticipating something would happen if he actually fell on the floor or getting hit by something. His palms moved, feeling as though he were touching something hard in the fabric, Draco's blond lashes fluttered open, he was served by a chest, then he raised his eyes slightly upward and froze.</p><p> </p><p>One of Asami's arms hugged Draco's slender waist, protecting him from falling. Those golden eyes were staring into Draco's silver ones without blinking. The eyes were able to hypnotize Draco like no other. His breath hitched as the man's arm around his waist tightened slightly, and his brain stopped working. The perfume used by the man in front of him was further eating away his consciousness because of the way their chest almost touched together and very close faces. </p><p> </p><p>Asami raised his other hand and aimed it at on the side of Draco's stilled face. He gently slipped the pretty man's hair behind his ear. "Are you still mad at me?" he asked softly,  but the stare was serious.</p><p> </p><p>As a result of still being in shock, Draco has neither reacted nor uttered a word to answer his boss's questions. Now that Draco's consciousness began to gather little by little, he was about to open his mouth to say something. Still, Asami had moved his face towards him, automatically making Draco freeze, the man's eyes focused on Draco's moist pink lips.</p><p> </p><p>Everything happened so fast. But before Asami's lips fully touched him, just the tip, someone knocked at the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, Boss..."</p><p> </p><p>Draco's doe eyes splayed. As soon as he realized what was about to happen, he quickly pushed Asami's board chest firmly, and without a signal, he rose from Asami's lap, forcing Asami to release his embrace on the beautiful man's waist.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Boss." Draco bowing. "I'll excuse myself." he shifted and was about to walk out of the room without looking at Asami.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco-san," Aiko said with a shock when Draco suddenly opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>Draco walked past the petite young woman without saying anything, leaving Aiko looking at him with a perplexed face. He walked quickly to his room, intending to calm down his heartbeat. His heart was racing so fast, and his cheeks were blushed like tomatoes.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing, Draco? You just about kissed your boss!" Draco mutters under his breath. He didn't even understand why he got caught off guard like that in front of Asami. Draco sighing deeply, his days here will — no doubt — be tough for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've finished writing chapter 6, I'll publish it soon-ish</p><p>Idk but I'm in a good mood xD</p><p>What do you think about this chapter? Let me know in the comment 😘</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 𝐒𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐭 𝐠𝐢𝐫𝐥 𝐨𝐟 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All-day, Draco wouldn't dare look at Asami even for a glimpse, but he realized he wouldn't be able to escape him completely because of his position as both the man's bodyguard and the secretary.</p><p> </p><p>They were on their way home; to be exact, Draco and Asami were in a car on the way to the Yakuza's house. Today Asami came home early because he has to get ready for the engagement party tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Draco was the only one who went home with Asami. Meanwhile, Theodore and Giordano were still at the company with a few other bodyguards. Takumi was also in the car, sitting in the front seat next to the driver while Draco and Asami sat in the back seat.</p><p> </p><p>He thinks it's very rude for him as a bodyguard to sit with the boss, but they have to sit together because of Asami's orders, even Takumi agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Hands-on his lap, he felt so nervous sitting with Asami in a slightly tight place like this. His gaze shifted out of the window, trying not to focus as Asami sitting so close by his side, enjoying the beautiful afternoon view that Tokyo had. Draco thinks it'll be quite fun if he can walk around Tokyo, buy some of the things he needs for his apartment. He wants to decorate his room like his own in London.</p><p> </p><p>Looking back on London, Draco missed his father and his mother. When he arrived in Japan, he had not been able to contact his mother and give the news that he had arrived safely. Rosalinda has also not contacted Draco because she's afraid of interfering with her son's work.</p><p> </p><p>The beautiful man deliberately tied his hair in a ponytail to be too messy if the afternoon winds hit it. The trip seemed so long. Where his boss's house was, he didn't know. Draco decided to take a quick look at Asami, who's sitting quietly. The Yakuza showed no emotion at all when he was with his subordinates. Still, Asami would smile or chuckle too easily if he were alone with Draco, which was based on what Draco had been observing all day.</p><p> </p><p>But after what just happened and Draco had the audacity to push Asami away, the man showed off no reaction whatsoever to Draco after that. Draco thinks Asami will either scold him or fire him soon enough, but it did not happen. His cheeks turned a little red as he accidentally remembered Asami's lips which had almost touched his completely, although it's just the tip of the man's lips, Draco's lips felt too hot as if it was burning.</p><p> </p><p>The way Asami put his face forward, the way Asami looked at his lips, the way Asami hugged his waist not too tight but firm, all of it makes Draco not easy to forget, he couldn't even focus on doing his job, once in a while, he would remember the incident, and he'd be acting like a schoolgirl who had a crush.</p><p> </p><p>The car they were on had already entered the yard of a massive Mansion, which Draco believes was Yakuza's home. Too deeply admiring the mansion's grandeur, he didn't realize that Asami was looking at him silently. Draco flinched, as a big hand, touched his hands that he had placed on his lap. He turned and found Asami smiling directly at him.</p><p> </p><p>"We've arrived," Asami said. He chuckled at Draco's dazed face.</p><p> </p><p>Draco turned his eyes to the front, and it turned out that Takumi had climbed out of the car and was about to open the door for his boss. "Oh," Draco said with a blush on both cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Getting out of the luxury car, they entered the mansion, where they were immediately welcomed by some butlers and maids who were bowing down.</p><p> </p><p>"Young Master," said a butler who was older than most of them.</p><p> </p><p>"Gin-san, meet Draco Williams, temporary replacement for Kirishima, and he is also my personal bodyguard so that he will be seen often in this house."</p><p> </p><p>Gin bowed. "Welcome, Mr. Williams." he smiled warmly. "I'm Gin, the head butler of Asami family," he gestured to the side, where an old woman was smiling. "And this is Nori, my wife, and she is the head chef in this house."</p><p> </p><p>Draco bowed back. "Nice to meet you, Gin-san, Nori-san. Just call me Draco." he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Young Master, your bath is ready." a maid said.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Asami flashed a little smile towards Draco. "Then I want to clean up. You can mingle with the others." the young master is walking away from them to the second floor where his room is.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long for Draco to mingled with Gin, Nori, and the others. Gin was happy to accompany Draco around the mansion. While Nori and the other maids are preparing dinner, Gin told him a lot about Asami.</p><p> </p><p>It turns out Gin and his wife have been serving the Asami family for a long time, ever since Asami's grandpa was still holding the company. It was supposed to be held by Asami's father, but apparently, both of his parents had a plane crash on their way back home from Russia to Japan. Because Asami is the only grandson, the grandmaster decided to hand over all their company and organization under Asami's shadow. At the age of 12-years-old, Asami was involved in the business world, and he was a <em>bright</em> kid at his age.</p><p> </p><p>"Nori and I have loved young master like our own son. Therefore, we hope you can take good care of the young master and not hurt him. He may look cold and scary, but he's a good guy." Gin gently tapped Draco on the shoulder and smiled. "Get ready, dinner will be ready soon, and you have to leave with the young master. I must go back to the kitchen." the older man said and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>Draco became lost in thought over what he had just heard, then staring at the door of a room they had set out for him to rest. Because of his current work, Draco should spend time at Asami's mansion to remain close to his boss. After hearing Gin's story, he took pity on Asami, even though that guy was a bit annoying.</p><p> </p><p>What Asami had been through are similar to what happened to Draco, without birth parents, and he doesn't even know who his parents are and whether they're alive or dead. Back in London, Draco went to find out his true identity, but he was unable to find one in vain. He thought that he might be in an orphanage for a moment, and since they couldn't take care of him, they decided to throw him out on the street. Thinking about it made Draco feel sad, but no, he couldn't let the sorrow continue to dissolve and consume his mind, he had a new life now, and he must live with it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takumi knocking on Draco's door. "Draco," he called.</p><p> </p><p>Draco opened the door, welcomed by Takumi, and a large box in his hands. "Takumi-san," Draco was well-dressed, luckily he decided to go back to his apartment to get another suit after Asami told him that he was also going to the party.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, are you ready?" Takumi asked him when he saw Draco's tidy appearance. "But, forgive me, Draco, your clothes are not that one tonight."</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned. "What do you mean, Takumi-san?"</p><p> </p><p>Takumi handed him a box that he was holding, "Your clothes are here. Boss prepared it for you."</p><p> </p><p>He took the box. "What's in it?" he asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why would Boss prepare a suit for me again?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Didn't he know I was come back home to get my clothes?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>'"It contained a kimono."</p><p> </p><p>"Kimono? Aren't those Japanese traditional clothes? Ah, he just gave the wrong clothes, Takumi-san." Draco handed the box back to Takumi.</p><p> </p><p>Takumi's face was surprised. "Boss didn't tell you?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco tilts his head a little. "Tell me what?"</p><p> </p><p>"That Boss will take you as his date."</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?" He screamed eyes darted as if it will get out of his head.</p><p> </p><p>"There, wear this." Takumi pushed Draco's body back into the room. "Nori-san will come to help you get ready. Boss is almost done, don't keep him waiting." then he shuts the door without paying attention to Draco, who was standing like a mannequin with his mouth and eyes were wide open.</p><p> </p><p>Draco slammed the box over the bed with a little harsh, made the box's lid slightly open, showing a piece of cloth peeping out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No. Fucking. Way</em>
</p><p> </p><p>This is a kimono for women! Draco saw some of the female guests who came to his boss' company wearing kimonos like this one. Remind Draco not to cuss Asami. He sat down on the bed, trying to breathe normally. </p><p> </p><p>Someone knocked on the door. "Draco?" the voice belongs to Nori. When not getting answers from Draco, the older woman opened the door, peeped inside, and saw the young man sitting quietly in the bed with a large box next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Young master told me to come and dress you." Nori walked over to Draco after closing the door. She gasped as she looked in the box. "Oh my goodness..."</p><p> </p><p>"Please tell me that Boss was joking, Nori-san." Draco sighed. He looked up at Nori with pleading eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Nori smiled knowingly. "<em>Nope</em>, he's serious."</p><p> </p><p>Before Draco could protest, the woman had already opened the box and lifted the kimono. "Oh, this <em>furisode</em> is very beautiful," she said in awe, then stroking the material of the kimono gently, the finest and most expensive kind of cotton.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shaking his head. "No, Nori-san. I won't wear it," he said stubbornly.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Draco. You'll look so pretty in this kimono." Nori went back to putting the clothes on the bed, standing up in front of Draco, and supporting her hips. "<em>Yup</em>, it's time for you to get dressed."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of entwining the <em>obi</em> around Draco's stomach, Nori was sitting Draco in front of a dresser full of her cosmetics. "Look at you; you're so beautiful. Young master didn't wrong to chose this kimono for you." she squealed happily.</p><p> </p><p>He looked in the mirror in awe. Wow, the kimono was a perfect match for his body. The cotton gently warped around his slender frame. The borders and the kimono's gold patterns added to the luxurious and elegant appearance. Draco's porcelain skin became in contrast with the black color of the kimono.</p><p> </p><p>Draco thought it would be really tight on his body, but it wasn't tight, thanks to Nori, who warped the cloth not too tight but also could guarantee that his kimono would not come off. Perhaps now that Japan is in spring, Draco could not feel too hot to wear these traditional clothes.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," Nori looked carefully at Draco. "To be honest, you don't even have to wear makeup because you already are pretty," her words makes both of Draco's cheeks flushed.</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighs defeatedly, how he had to dress like this to a party, and how come his Boss taking him as his date. Doesn't Asami have another person to take to the party? The Yakuza is a handsome and hottest guy ever! He's also a powerful businessman, he could choose whoever he desires, and all of them will kneel on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Why should Draco, why shouldn't Theodore or Giordano do this? His mind was at war, but he couldn't stop gazing in awe at himself in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>"All right, I'll just apply a little bit of eyeshadow, blush on and lip tint on you. Your hair will be shaped into a bun and," her hands pick up Draco's hair and starts doing her work.</p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes had passed, and Nori had put her cosmetic kit away on the table. "You can open your eyes already, Draco."</p><p> </p><p>The long-haired beauty slowly fluttered his lashes open, his eyes widening as he sees a reflection of his transformation in the mirror. "Oh my god..."</p><p> </p><p>His platinum long-hair was completely formed into a loose bun, with a few curly strands fell on each side of his face, the top of his head was decorated with a couple of flower-shaped clasps, even his makeup was not heavy, with light brown eyeshadow, a little blush-on, and cherry lip tint, making his appearance looks nothing but fresh.</p><p> </p><p>His appearance became formal but not so formal if that makes a sense.</p><p> </p><p>"You are beautiful and kind, Draco." Nori stroked Draco's shoulders gently. She sighed. "If only—"</p><p> </p><p>Draco turns his head. "What do you mean, Nori-san?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, no, don't mind." Nori helped Draco wear a thin white pair of socks. "Come on; the young master is waiting in the living room."</p><p> </p><p>All the people of the mansion had eyes on him as soon as Draco stepped his feet in the living room, together with Nori, who helped him walk. Wearing a kimono requires Draco to pace short and slow; if he walks fast, he will trip.</p><p> </p><p>"Boss," Draco bowing to Asami, who is standing and talking to Takumi.</p><p> </p><p>Getting no response from his boss, Draco straightened himself and startled to see Asami staring at him unreadable. Looking at Asami's handsome and hot appearance in a black suit, his black hair trimmed to the side, Draco felt himself blushing. Nori, who stood next to Draco, could only giggle at the reaction of the Young Master. If only Draco knew what effect he had on Asami.</p><p> </p><p>Asami stepped on his expensive loafer to where the long-haired beauty was standing. He held out his hand for Draco to take and smiled smugly. "Ready to go?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked nervously at Asami's hand, but Nori nudged him a bit before taking that bigger hand. "I'm ready." he smiled shyly.</p><p> </p><p>The Yakuza leader held Draco's hand as soon as they got into the car. Draco could feel his hand starting to sweat out of nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>In the car, Asami told him that the party they attended tonight would be attended by many influencers, including enemies who go undercover as businessman just like Asami, so the reason Asami took Draco out as his date was so that Draco could look at them one by one and learn more about Asami's world.</p><p> </p><p>Well, the reasons were not entirely true, but they're not wrong either.</p><p> </p><p>Takumi stayed behind because the man had other duties, which Draco believes was about Asami's dark organization. Draco has also prepared himself in case something unexpected happens at the party. He's hidden a pistol behind his <em>obi</em>. Thanks again to Nori, the pistol can be well concealed without being noticed.</p><p> </p><p>"You know," Asami began to speak, "The Prime Minister is a traditional old man. The party will be held in a traditional theme. So I told you to wear a kimono instead."</p><p> </p><p>Draco pouts. "Yes, but why did you have to get a kimono for women, Boss?" he asked resentfully. He didn't realize that his pouting cherry-lips were capable of making Asami feel a lot of things.</p><p> </p><p>The Boss chuckled softly. "Don't be mad like that." he raised Draco's hand in front of his lips. "Don't you realize how lovely you look tonight?" then kissed the back of the young man's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you stop doing that, please?" Draco whined in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>"Do what?" the taller man teased.</p><p> </p><p>Draco can't even count the number of times his cheeks were red, even though he's been working only for a day. In Draco's view, Asami is such a tease. Now and then, the man will make Draco feel like he wants to drown him in the ocean, and on the other hand, he'll make Draco feel like flying to the sky. What does Asami want exactly?</p><p> </p><p>He huffs. "What if someone asks who I am?" he asked apprehensively. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, as long as you stay by my side," Asami said reassuringly.</p><p> </p><p>Their car had arrived at the Japanese Prime Minister's residence; the driver opened the door for Asami. When Draco tried to open the door on his side, it was already opened by Asami. </p><p> </p><p>"May I have the honor?" Asami held out his hand. A teasing smile adorns his handsome face.</p><p> </p><p>Draco took Asami's helping hand with a playfully angry face, and he felt embarrassing of being treated this way, even though his cheeks were red, and luckily it wasn't obvious because he had a blush-on on his cheek. Don't blame Draco. This is the first time he's been treated so special, like a Mistress, especially the one who treats him as his own <em>fucking</em> boss.</p><p> </p><p>The prime minister's residence is an impressively modern and traditional building at the same time, the courtyard of the mansion is vast and surrounded by the garden. Draco saw a large tree standing in the middle of the garden, where the tree was filled with tiny pink fallen flowers. It was so pretty.</p><p> </p><p>"Boss," the two voices greeted their Boss as they arrived. Two men dressed in black bowed to pay their respects to Asami.</p><p> </p><p>Asami nodded his head a bit, his hand already intertwined with Draco's smaller one.</p><p> </p><p>Draco, who was familiar with the voices, decided to turn his head and was surprised to see who the owner of the voices. "Theo, Gio..." He said.</p><p> </p><p>The Italian and French men looked curiously at a woman who was out of the car together, along with their Boss. Since they never meet her before, how could she know them?</p><p> </p><p>Theodore, who first noticed that the woman was Draco, looking stunned, not because he was surprised by Draco's woman appearance, but rather how beautiful and gorgeous Draco looks tonight. While Giordano was still looking at Draco with a look of confusion, his eyes and mouth gradually opened wide. Even Draco was afraid a mosquito would find its way into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Dra—<em>umph!</em>" Before Giordano shouted his name, Draco had already covered the curly-haired man's mouth, and he had to remove his hand from Asami's grasp.</p><p> </p><p>"Sshhh! Don't mention my name." Draco whispered, shouting, trying not to make a scene so the guests out of the yard not suspecting them, but it was a waste as their eyes were all looking at Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing looking like this?" Giordano asked, still with his shocked face.</p><p> </p><p>Draco hissed. "Don't talk out loud."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay." Giordano held up his hands and went to check on Draco's head to toe. "But—wow, you look like a real woman!"</p><p> </p><p>"You're so beautiful, Draco," Theodore said, still stunned.</p><p> </p><p>The long-haired beauty sighed. "Listen to me. I'm dressed like this because I have an important mission."</p><p> </p><p>"What mission? Why didn't Boss tell us?" Giordano looked at Theodore, who answered only with his shoulders lifted. The blue-eyed man also knew nothing.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, all of you stand outside. I'll go undercover to get inside." Draco's pointing at his ear, "Make sure your earpieces are always on. I will signal you guys if there is anything suspicious inside."</p><p> </p><p>Both men nodded understandingly. Their faces had become serious again.</p><p> </p><p>"Good. Do not distract. Standby with your pistols. Boss will punish you if you let your guard down." Draco threatened, Theodore and Giordano's face turned pale, they looked at their boss, who talked to someone he knew.</p><p> </p><p>Every once in a while, Asami would stare at them with a cold, murderous look. The reason wasn't because of what Draco was saying, but rather Asami didn't like to see Draco getting too close with those two men, even though they were all friends.</p><p> </p><p>Draco turned to Asami. He smiled shyly as he re-intertwined his hand with the older man's hand. Asami answered Draco with a thin smile that could make Draco's heart flutter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Damn him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go." the Yakuza said, tightening their linked hands a little bit. The couple took their steps into the prime minister's residence, leaving Theodore and Giordano looked at them with blank faces.</p><p> </p><p>Wow, they're really making a great couple.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Furisode: one of the kinds of female kimonos to wear to a formal party like an engagement party.</p><p>Obi: cloth around the stomach when you wear a kimono.</p><p>I wanted to publish this chapter yesterday, only I re-edited and added a few parts.</p><p>I put the note in the end on purpose, because I know there are some readers who sometimes ignore the note at the beginning of the story and just read the story right away.</p><p>Well, because I'm one of those readers 😂</p><p>Forgive me if the makeup on Draco's face sounds strange to you, I'm 20-years-old grown-ass women but I know nothing about makeup lmao</p><p>I'm sorry, I'm rambling.</p><p>So here it is, thanks for voicing your enthusiasm to this story, I know you're all getting curious about when Draco and Akhito met? What happened to Draco exactly? Why is there a tag 'onesided' and many other things. Me too honestly, I'm also curious even though I'm the one who wrote this story lol</p><p>First, Draco will meet with Akihito soon. How soon? SOON-ish~ hohoho</p><p>Second, Asami has a reason why he's not leaving Akhito completely.</p><p>Third, the rest will be revealed in the future chapters.</p><p>Last, spoiler alert: the next chapter is the beginning of all drama(s). Muehehe *evil laughs*</p><p>Maybe? Who knows 🙈 *getting punched from the readers*</p><p>Anyway, by the way, busway, did you guys enjoy the chapter? Let me know in the comment! ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 𝐈𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐚𝐲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco has the magic to melt even the most hardened of hearts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEYYO I'M BACKKK</p><p>This is the longest chapter I've ever written lol</p><p>Let's cherish Asami and Draco's fluffy and lovey-dovey moments before the storm :)</p><p>Enjoy!! 💞</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The prime minister's residence was filled with lavish decorations, but it also did not eliminate its traditional impression. Draco's eyes are perfectly round, his mouth gaping as he sees how many people are invited. All the female guests were wearing kimonos, but among them was a gown. Draco believes they were not Japanese. In contrast, all the male guests wore formal suits to match the kimonos' colors worn by their partners.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, he thought that's why Asami gave him a black kimono to go with the suit that the man was wearing. And he couldn't help but notice the newly arrived guests shaking hands with the prime minister's daughter and her fiance.</p><p> </p><p>They stood in decorating with trees as Draco saw earlier in the garden, but in a slightly smaller form. The daughter wore a pink kimono, and the fiance wore a plain black and gray kimono.</p><p> </p><p><em>The engagement party is already this big, how will the wedding be?</em> Draco wondered.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome, Mr. Asami." a man approached them, along with a woman wearing a maroon-colored kimono.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for your invitation, sir." Asami gave him a handshake.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, who is this lovely lady?" the woman asked him when she saw Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"This is Miss Darcy from England. She happened to visit my company, and I invited her here. I hope you all don't mind." Asami smiled slightly, looked at Draco, and then whispered a little in his ear. "This is Mr. Yukio Hatoyama and his wife."</p><p> </p><p>Draco's eyes are widening. He clears his throat, straightens his posture, and then bowing formally. "Nice to meet you, sir, ma'am," he said in his thick British accent, trying to make his voice a little lighter so they wouldn't notice he was a man.</p><p> </p><p>The Prime Minister's wife smiled warmly. "Nice to meet you, Miss Darcy. Kimono suits you very well. You look so beautiful." her compliment sounds genuine.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Draco blushed at the compliment. "But not as beautiful as you, ma'am."</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled softly. "Thank you, Miss Darcy." The Prime Minister and his wife withdrew, hoping to greet the other guests.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you, you're ao beautiful tonight, Miss Darcy." Asami chuckled, yet to release his hand on Draco's slender waist.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, can't help but blush at his boss' compliments for the umpteenth time. "Stop praising me," he looked up at Asami's face, blinked those eyelashes pleadingly. "Let's start the mission."</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to pretend to be a fortune-teller or have a great sense of hearing like a superhero, but Draco could hear and feel that a group of women was gossiping about him and Asami just as soon as they set foot inside the house.</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes checked Draco from head to toe, and their face was shocked to see Asami holding his hand.  Well, he guesses every single woman in here is jealous because he's with a powerful, handsome, and the sexiest businessman like Asami, especially when he dresses like a woman, which is on their mind they must think Draco is Asami's girlfriend. But Draco too doesn't want to be head over heels just because he's become Asami's date tonight. He believes this is nothing than an act for the Yakuza. No more than that. Once it's done, they'll go back to how they were.</p><p> </p><p>The Yakuza has Draco meeting with various guests tonight. Starting with Zenjiro Yasuda, a well-known businessman just like Asami, his company has many branches overseas. Shizuka Masamune, one of Japan's famous female politicians. Minoru Watanabe, an admiral of the Japanese navy. Kentaro Yamaha, the descendant of Torakusu Yamaha, founder of the Yamaha Corporation.</p><p> </p><p>Asami also pointed out a few enemies who goes undercover as a businessman just like him. One of them was the black long-haired man who already stood in front of them, together with a man who kept following him. They're as tall as his Boss. Even Draco's height is aligned with Asami's shoulders, making him look tiny compared to their giant bodies.</p><p> </p><p>"You brought a date, Asami? Who is this beautiful lady?" the man asked with his face decorated with an unreadable smile, at least for Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"So, you're here too?" Asami asked coldly, giving his infamous expressionless tone.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked at Asami in confusion. He had no idea why suddenly Asami's demeanor changed after meeting this man. He could feel how Asami strengthened his embrace on his waist. His demeanor became more cold and unfriendly, not the same as it had been a while ago when he met other guests.</p><p> </p><p>The man chuckles. "Don't be so cold to your old friend. Of course, I am. I have a business to attend here." he glanced over at Draco, who is standing awkwardly next to Asami. "I'm Liu Fei Long. What's your name, miss?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco instantly got nervous, leaving him wondering if he should ever answer the handshakes or just bowing. The aura created by Fei Long makes him feel intimidated. But inevitably, he has to answer the handshakes. Draco does not wish to be rude.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Darcy from England. Nice to meet you, Mr. Fei Long." He said with a sweet smile.</p><p> </p><p>Before Fei Long could touch Draco's soft, delicate hand, Asami took Draco's hand first and dropped it on his side. He pulled Draco closer to him, startling them with such a move.</p><p> </p><p>Fei Long smirked. "Did Akihito know you had another <em>toy</em>?" he asked in—<em>wait, did he just speak in mandarin?</em> Draco blinked his pretty blonde lashes a few times. He was dumbfounded.</p><p> </p><p>"He's not my <em>toy</em>," Asami replied darkly. He spoke in mandarin too.</p><p> </p><p>"Your answer says that Akihito did not know about this. So, who is he, if not your new toy?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's none of your business." Asami moved his hand from Draco's waist to the small back of his back. "Let's go." then he took Draco away from Fei Long's sight, which makes the platinum-haired man wonder what just happened. Moreover, he didn't understand what his Boss and Fei Long talked about since they were speaking in a language he didn't understand.</p><p> </p><p>"Bo—I mean," Draco clears his throat. Asami took them away from Fei Long, towards the other side of this house, sitting in one of the seats prepared for them. "Mr. Asami, why are you acting like that to Mr. Fei long?" he whispered. Although other guests were busy conversing with one another, Draco did not want their conversations to be heard by others. </p><p> </p><p>"He's my enemy." the Yakuza answered briefly, then he gulped down a glass of wine that a waiter had given him.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes when he heard the man's answer, which he felt the answer was so childish. "I was just getting to know him. Back in the car, you wanted me to get to know your enemies one by one. Why would you take me away from them?"</p><p> </p><p>"No reason."</p><p> </p><p>"I accidentally heard Akihito-sama's name mentioned by Mr. Fei—"</p><p> </p><p>Asami handed Draco a glass of wine. "You'd better drink this, hm? The party is about to start." he went back to hold Draco's hand and put their linked hands on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>Draco scowled at the taller man with a faint blush on his cheeks. His boss was always successful in changing the subject, if not by annoying Draco, then making Draco blush like this, although he was also annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>As the engagement party began, Draco and Asami stood side by side. Sometimes the taller man would wrap an arm around Draco's shoulder or his slim waist and make Draco embrace his arm or gestures that someone always does to their spouse. Of course, Draco knew it. He had read it in one of Rosalinda's magazines, which leads Draco to conclude that Asami likes to make physical contact with his partner.</p><p> </p><p><em>Does that mean Boss thought of me as his partner?</em> Draco asked himself, but then he shook his head quickly. No, tonight was just an act. Asami couldn't have taken this disguise seriously. Draco's head feels a little woozy. It looks like he's been drinking too much wine. Well, it's because Asami, who's getting on his nerves, just blame his Boss.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to the toilet," Draco whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me come with you," Asami said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looks at Asami as if he's going crazy. "I am dressed as a woman, Mr. Asami. There's no way I'm going to the men's room, so I'm going to the women's room, and of course, you can't come with me because you're wearing men's clothes," he explained grumpily.</p><p> </p><p>Without waiting for Asami's answers, Draco made his way to one of the lobbies where women's toilet was. Arriving there, Draco looked around. After making sure the lobby was quiet, he peeped inside. He let out a sigh of relief; thankfully, no one was there; everyone must have been busy enjoying the party.</p><p> </p><p>Draco held his hands up in the sink; his head feels dizzy, the kimono he wore further made him feel overheated. It must be the effect of the wine he drank earlier. To be honest, Draco was not a good drinker of wines, though, in London, his father owned several wine collections, Draco did not intend to taste a single drop of it.</p><p> </p><p>He raised his hand up and then slipped a strand behind his ear. Draco wants to wash his face, but it'll make his makeup disappear. At the same time, he doesn't bring any makeup equipment with him just in case. </p><p> </p><p>Someone was standing next to him without him knowing, "Draco," that person called.</p><p> </p><p>Wait. He didn't hear wrong, did he? A guy was calling his name, which obviously wasn't Asami. Draco raised his face and looked to the side, the man already placing his hands on Draco's shoulders. He was confronted by a man with dark skin, black hair, and brown eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned. "You know me?"</p><p> </p><p>The man was looking at Draco with a rather difficult expression that looks—it's like he had missed someone and hadn't seen them in a long time.</p><p> </p><p>Draco's body was carried into a bear hug. "It's really you! I miss you, Draco. We miss you very much." he whispered in a quivering voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you? Why do you know my real name? I was undercover." Draco answered weakly. The effects of wine had begun to drain away his consciousness slowly.</p><p> </p><p>The man took off his embrace, staring at Draco with a look of disbelief. "It's me, Blaise! Your friend! Don't you know me and Pansy have been looking for you for over three years? Where have you been? What happened to you? I was so surprised to see you in Japan, and—" he shook Draco's shoulders a little hard. "Alive." his eyes were glassy.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, wait..." Draco took the man's hands off his shoulders, trying to focus his eyes. "Friend? How can I have a friend like you when I don't know you?"</p><p> </p><p>"As I suspected, that <em>damn</em> bastard took away your memories, sent you to the muggle world, and fake your death." he wiped out his tears and smiled. "But don't worry, we always believe that you're still alive."</p><p> </p><p>"Death? Muggle world?" Draco was confused.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you still can't remember all that, and I think you're drunk right now. Before your <em>lover</em> coming in here, take this," Blaise handed a piece of paper to him. "Here's my name card. If you see this piece of paper again, call me immediately." Blaise slipped the paper into Draco's <em>obi</em> and re-embraced him. "Don't you dare think that I don't recognize you even if you dress like a woman." Blaise chuckled, then felt the sound of footsteps approaching in their direction. "We miss you terribly, Draco. Your mother misses you. See you later." with that, the dark-haired man hurried into one of the lavatories.</p><p> </p><p>After that, there was a rather loud <em>pop</em>. Draco is processing what just happened, though there's no doubt that he was already drunk. Suddenly, the toilet door was opened by someone.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco," Asami went over to Draco, who is standing in front of the sink in a weak state, then he hugging the smaller man, doesn't care that the toilet he enters right now is the women's room. "What's taking you so long?" his voice laced with concern.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to contain his consciousness any longer, Draco rests his head on the Yakuza's chest. "There was a man." he slurred, pointing randomly at where Blaise entered.</p><p> </p><p>The feeling of overprotectiveness is waking up inside Asami's chest. He let go of Draco, and hurriedly opened the door, but it was empty; no one is there.</p><p> </p><p>Walked back to Draco, Asami ducked his head slightly to looked at him. "Are you drunk?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Umh</em>, no...He was there—the man..." Draco babbles drunkenly.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go home."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>No, dun' wanna</em>..." he whines with a petulant pout, big silver eyes staring at Asami innocently and holding tight onto the man's expensive black suit, not wanting to let go.</p><p> </p><p>Asami inhales deeply, trying hard enough not to <em>fuckin'</em> coos at the adorable sight. He has just seen Draco in a condition like this. It turns out Draco was a cuddly, spoiled boy when he was drunk.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bless him...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He pets Draco gently on the head. "You should go home and rest," pressing a soft kiss to Draco's forehead. "We go home, yeah?" he asked gently.</p><p> </p><p>Still pouting those cherry lips, Draco nodded anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you walk?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco immediately shakes his head and whines. "Carry me, <em>please</em>..."</p><p> </p><p>Asami chuckled at how spoiled Draco is. "<em>Hup</em>, here we go." he lifted the long-haired beauty by his thighs so easily like Draco's weight was nothing to him, which was directly welcomed by Draco, who has wrapped his arms around Asami's neck and also burying his pretty face into the neck.</p><p> </p><p>As for Theodore and Giordano, they were surprised to get orders from their Boss to prepare the car, and what surprised them more was Asami showing up with Draco in his arms, glued to the man like a koala. They both immediately realized that Draco was drunk since it was unlikely that a Draco Williams would act that way toward his boss.</p><p> </p><p>"Wanna go home already?" a voice interrupted Asami, who was about to carry Draco into the car.</p><p> </p><p>"Fei Long." Asami's mouth creases into a fine line, his expression hard and cold.</p><p> </p><p>"Never in my dreams I will see Asami Ryuichi, an emotionless man, treat someone this way," he said mockingly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco gurgles against Asami's shoulder, caught their attention. "<em>Asami...</em>" mumbles and snuggles his face deeper to the Yakuza's neck.</p><p> </p><p>Asami pets Draco's hair soothingly, planting a gentle kiss on his head. "Yeah, we're going home right now." he murmurs. He rushed Draco into the car, walked over to the other side of the car, and then entered it, without throwing a glance at Fei Long.</p><p> </p><p>Fei Long shakes his head in amusement. "You fell hard for that boy, Asami," he smirked. "Let's go, Yoh."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Master."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Feels hot," Draco whines the minute after the limousine took off. He struggled to try to remove the kimono. Of course, the car's air conditioning had been turned on, but Draco was still feeling very hot.</p><p> </p><p>He straddles Asami's lap, made the hem of his kimono lifting and showing smooth and naked legs on either side of the Yakuza's waist. Asami can feel the heat radiating from between the boy's legs.</p><p> </p><p>And it's <em>maddening</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Uh-uh</em>... Be patient until we get home." Asami chides Draco gently, separating his hands from the kimono for the second time.</p><p> </p><p>Draco pouting and glaring cutely at his boss' chest, but finally, he gave up, and suddenly he's falling forward, burying his face in Asami's neck, breathing in the man's sweet, woodsy cologne.</p><p> </p><p>Asami strokes the platinum hair, fingers tracing the nape of Draco's neck softly. "You're so spoiled." he chuckled. It's the first time he's spoken this gently to someone like he was talking to a baby.</p><p> </p><p>Asami feels his pockets for his cigarettes, finding one, and lighting it up with his zippo. After a steady inhale, he breathes the smoke out to the side, leading to a window next to him, deliberately opened for Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Breathing in the smoke produced by Asami's cigarette, Draco pulls his head back from where it had been tucked into Asami's neck. He straightened himself up to trying to find out what it was.</p><p> </p><p>"Uuhh," he scrunches his nose, looking at Asami with a frown. He doesn't like the smell.</p><p> </p><p>"What it is, hm?" Asami asked, after dragging in a thick cloud of nicotine, and blew them away. His other hand wrapped around Draco's waist loosely.</p><p> </p><p>"You smoke?" He pouted.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. You don't like it?"</p><p> </p><p>The boy nods his head twice, he huffs. "It's bad for your lungs..." he glaring sadly and rubbing his palms against Asami's muscular clothed chest. Then he looked up at Asami's face, eyes focused on the man's lips. Their face barely centimeters away. "And your mouth and breath will smell so, so bad..."</p><p> </p><p>The Yakuza's lips were twitching a bit, but he managed to retain a straight face. "Is that so?" made a surprise face, which was answered by eager nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, a-and would also be a danger to the one inhaling the smoke, even if the person did not smoke." he babbles, eyes widened with fear at his own words, unaware of Asami who had already put out his cigarette, and threw it into a small trashcan that was in the car.</p><p> </p><p>Asami hums, his rough hands began to caress Draco's smooth thighs. "What does it smell like?" He hides his smile as he saw the long-haired man's confused expression.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Um</em>... It's—<em>ummh</em>... smell like... <em>Uhh</em>..." Draco's struggling to explain, like a baby learning to talk. Asami's chest almost bursts from the boy's cuteness.</p><p> </p><p>On purpose, Asami lifted one leg and raised it on the other's thigh, making Draco a little shaken up on his lap, sending Draco to fell forward, and their lips are completely met for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>"Oof..." Draco grunts cutely, but he gasped as he felt Asami's lips soft against his own. Draco's small hands firmly gripped Asami's broad shoulders. "Hngh," he gave a tiny whimper in the back of his throat, arches his back even deeper, making his front leaning fully against Asami.</p><p> </p><p>The Yakuza runs one of his hands up from Draco’s thigh all the way to his nape, deepening their kiss, while his other hand still caressing Draco's naked thigh, and he will occasionally suck and nibble at Draco's bottom lip gently. The way Asami was kissing him stole Draco's breath away, so gentle and so sweet.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss felt like second, though it lasted until both of them eventually had to part for much-needed oxygen, feeling as though their lungs were in flames.</p><p> </p><p>"How is it? Did my mouth smell?" Asami asked. He smirked a little and licked his lips when he saw Draco's current state.</p><p> </p><p>Draco's eyes were closed, and thick, long, angel blonde lashes flutter against his cheekbones. His pretty little mouth forms a little "o," gasping for air. His plump lips are swollen from being nibbled and sucked on by Asami, super pink and glossy. He's falling forward again and resting his heated cheek on Asami's chest, unable to answer the man's question, completely blissed out.</p><p> </p><p>Just by a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Asami chuckled, then pressed a little kiss to the long-haired man's neck, and sighed in contentment. He realized he wasn't in his usual self tonight. But it doesn't change the fact that Draco makes him <em>feel</em> again. Something that Asami hasn't felt in a long time.</p><p> </p><p>Arriving in the mansion, he's carrying a sleepy, drunken Draco to his room.</p><p> </p><p>"Young master..." Nori greeted them. The older woman waited for Asami to go home with Draco, while Gin had gone to bed first, the other maids had gone to their own homes too.</p><p> </p><p>The only people who allowed to stay in the mansion was Gin and his wife. The others would come to the mansion early in the morning for their jobs before their young master woke up.</p><p> </p><p>"Young master must be tired, so let me take care of Draco," Nori said.</p><p> </p><p>"No need, Nori-san. It's late already. You should be resting. Let me take care of him. Before that, please bring me a glass of water and medicine." he replied and continued walking all the way to Draco's room.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, young master."</p><p> </p><p>Asami opened the door when he got in front of Draco's room.</p><p> </p><p>"Put me down." Draco's writhing to get down from Asami's arms, which the taller man complied.</p><p> </p><p>Draco wobbled as he went into his room, removing all the clasps in his head and earpiece. He untied his hair, letting his long platinum hair loose beautifully down to his lean waist. Two delicate hands began to struggle to release the <em>obi</em> from around his stomach, causing a pistol to fall to the floor with a loud <em>thud.</em></p><p> </p><p>The cotton of the kimono was left loose on Draco's body. He's completely nudes under the kimono, leaving only one pair of shorts, unaware that someone was watching his 'take it off' performances the whole <em>damn</em> time.</p><p> </p><p>Draco crawled and laid his body sideways in the middle of his bed, posing like a sexy magazine model would do the photoshoot, with his long platinum hair tousled everywhere, facing Asami, who is standing and leaning his forearm against the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>The taller man did not take his eyes off of the long-haired beauty.</p><p> </p><p>Stormy golden eyes trace the length and width of Draco's legs, pale and soft and waxed smooth, barely hiding just beneath the kimono. Those cherry lips shouldn't be so plump and soft. And those eyes, crystalline silver and framed by the most gorgeous blonde lashes. Asami feels like a creep, but he can't help himself from drinking in the sight of Draco's — almost — nakedness so hungrily.</p><p> </p><p>Draco patted the empty bed beside him, glancing up at Asami with big, innocent eyes. "Sleep with me, <em>pretty please</em>?" he begged, batted those thick lashes prettily.</p><p> </p><p>Asami damns near moans and growls at the sight, but he suppressed it with a chuckle. Shut that door with his foot. He walked in and put a tray of water and medicine that Nori just gave him on the bedside table. Running his fingers through his hair, then Asami took off his suit and tie and hung it on the head of a chair. He sat on the edge of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"You have to take medicine first and then change your clothes, baby." He insists, thumb stroking Draco's cheek softly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco pouts and huffs, snuffling into the fluffy pillow under his head. "<em>Nu-uh</em>, wanna sleep like this..." he whined, the answer was muffled with the pillow, but it still sounded clearly to Asami.</p><p> </p><p>Asami leans down to whisper in Draco's ear. "At least take medicine and let's wipe the makeup off your face, okay? I need to go to the bathroom for a minute." he nuzzled Draco's cheek with his nose, making the boy purring in the back of his throat that ends in a cooing sound.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Mmmhmm</em>..." Draco hums. Asami smiles, kissing the porcelain flushed cheek as Draco nodded obediently.</p><p> </p><p>After swallowing those medicine, he waits for the man to come out of the bathroom from changing his clothes. Asami asked Nori to pick up his sweatpants in his room, he could have taken it himself, but he didn't want to leave Draco alone when he was this drunk. Draco rubbing at his eyes with a curled up fist and yawning cutely, his face already clean from the makeup with Asami's help, the man decided to wash Draco face-off with a damp towel before he finally changed his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>"Asami... <em>Sleepy</em>..." he pouts tiredly, making grabby hands at the Yakuza.</p><p> </p><p>Asami chuckles. "I'm right here, baby." he lay his body next to Draco, smiling tenderly at the way Draco moves closer to tuck his head under Asami's chin, bury his face onto the broad chest, and wrapped an arm around the golden-eyed man's torso.</p><p> </p><p>The older man draws up the blankets, but Draco kicks them off, then he slides his pale, shaved leg over Asami's waist, thigh resting across the man's waist.</p><p> </p><p><em>That thigh...</em><em>Fuckin'</em> <em>hell, </em>Asami mentally cursing to himself. His patience is near the threshold. Asami had been restrained himself for quite some time because he was aware that Draco was drunk. So he had to put Draco and himself to sleep before he lost control.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's sleep," The Yakuza whispers into Draco's ear, kissing his temple affectionately before wrapping his arms around him. "Good night, <em>sweetcheeks</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Night night...</em>" Draco yawned again, like a kitten.</p><p> </p><p>Asami watches as Draco's pretty, long lashes flutter a couple of times. He begins to fall asleep, a small but contented sigh signaling his peace. Draco's soft snores are enough to lull him to sleep, his body lying protectively over the long-haired beauty, holding him tight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For a long time, I wanted to write a story about Draco being in the headspace, so I decided to make Draco look like that when he got drunk, so he became spoilt and cuddly.</p><p>*cough* Daddy kink *cough*</p><p>Does that make sense? 😅</p><p>I'm doing my best for this chapter, and I hope you're not disappointed. 🥺</p><p>Oh yeah, one or two chapters to go until Draco and Akihito will meet~</p><p>"That damn bastard" ?? Hmm 🤔</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 𝐁𝐚𝐛𝐲, 𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐢𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry to keep you waiting.</p><p>It's really hard to get my mood back to finish this chapter.</p><p>=WARNING=</p><p>Implied torture a little, just a little. Also too much sweetness, cuteness or whatever that you might just want to throw up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Draco woke up with his face resting on a broad bare chest, and his waist, which was hugged by someone. The man's face resting against the crown of his head. He tried to release the embrace, moved his face away from the man's chest, then rose from his sleeping position, making the blanket—covering half of his body slightly stripped.</p><p> </p><p>It took a moment for Draco to focus his eyes, process what was happening, and also for Draco to realize that the man who was sleeping in his bed was his own boss.</p><p> </p><p>Draco's eyes widened when he saw the face of the sleeping man. His black hair was rumpled everywhere, part of his bangs covering his right eye. Draco gaze shifted from Asami's face to the man's upper body. Draco gasped when he saw Asami sleeping shirtless, without any cloth on his body beside a blanket covering his lower body.</p><p> </p><p>"Hngg..." Asami moved slightly in his sleep, making Draco almost have a heart attack, and wanted to scream, but he immediately covered his mouth so that no sound came out.</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed with relief as if Asami hadn't woken up, and the man continued his sleep intensely. Draco tried to remember what happened last night, what had happened so that Asami could be in his room and sleep on the same bed. What Draco remembered from last night was that his boss introduced him to the guests, met a long black-haired man named Fei Long, then he went to the women's room because he felt drunk, and...</p><p> </p><p>"Sshh..." Draco winced softly as his head felt a little wobbly again. He couldn't recall the incident after he entered the women's toilet.</p><p> </p><p><em>What happened?</em> Draco asked himself and looked back at Asami's sleeping face. He looked at Asami in awe because this was the first time Draco had seen the expression that the man was displaying while sleeping. The man's face was peaceful and soft. Draco felt a little rare seeing Asami, who was not in an alert mode like usual. The man left himself vulnerable in front of Draco. Unlike the Asami Ryuichi that Draco had known all day yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>Coupled with the expression on his face that softens while sleeping, compared to the expression Asami always shows when in front of many people. This man let his guard down, giving Draco all his trust as if Draco was the person he trusted the most, who would not do reckless things to him.</p><p> </p><p>Draco leaned a little, looked closely at Asami's face, and was even more fascinated by the fact that Asami was so handsome. His face was like a sculpture, so perfect. Draco had just realized that Asami had fairly black long eyelashes. And those lips...Draco's cheeks turned red as his eyes fell on the man's pale, slightly chapped lips. For some reason, he could feel those lips ultimately touching his lips like Draco had taste those lips before.</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to be caught red-handed because he was staring at his sleeping boss, Draco turned around and slowly wanted to slide from bed silently, afraid that his movements would wake Asami. But before he got out of the bed, his hand was pulled hard so that his body turned back and fell on Asami's hard body. His face was buried in the recess of Asami's neck, and his smaller body was hugged by the man, making their position so intimate that even Draco could feel his heart beating twice as fast as before.</p><p> </p><p>Draco's hands were clasped between his chest and Asami's bare chest. Draco could feel the warmth radiated by their touching skin, which that warmth spread to Draco's porcelain cheeks. He closed his eyes in panic, his breath caught in his throat, Draco wanted to scream and rebel from Asami's embrace, but he knew very well that would wake the Yakuza. It could be bad if Asami woke up when their situation was like this when they're hugging each other. Oh no, that would be very embarrassing.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, Draco decided to follow the situation, trying to relax his body and secure his position in Asami's arms, his forehead warmly leaning against the Yakuza's neck. Being in the warm embrace of the taller man than him made Draco slowly begin to feel sleepy and want to go back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>It feels so warm and safe.</p><p>It feels so natural.</p><p> </p><p>One of Asami's hands stroked his shoulder gently, while the arm around his waist began to loosen. Unconsciously Draco sighed in satisfaction, getting lulled into the warmth. He didn't realize that Asami had opened his eyes. The young master had been watching Draco debating with himself about what was happening from the very beginning.</p><p> </p><p>After making sure Draco had gone back to sleep, Asami released his hug from the long-haired young man slowly, trying not to wake him. He props his head upon his elbow, hand resting against his cheek, intending to stare at Draco's sleeping face for a while before finally getting out of bed, but he stopped at the place when Draco made a sound.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmhm..." Draco whined in his sleep as if realizing that the warmth was slowly disappearing from him. The collar of the white shirt Draco wore—slightly exposed his smooth, white neck and shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>The view from the naked shoulder was very intriguing. Asami could not help but bury his face in the hollow of Draco's creamy neck, inhale the baby's scent that was released by the young man's body, place a few kisses there, then nuzzle the soft neck with his nose. Draco let out a voice from his throat in response. He moved in his sleep in annoyance. Another whining sound comes out of his pretty mouth, feeling annoyed with the tingles he received.</p><p> </p><p>Asami chuckled at Draco's annoyed expression with his blonde eyebrows frowned and plump lips pouted, which he thinks it was adorable. Asami increasingly wanted to work on Draco in his sleep, but the plan did not happen when the room's door was knocked on by someone.</p><p> </p><p>"Young master..." Nori's voice was heard from outside the room. Asami covered Draco's body slowly with the blanket before Nori opened the door. Of course, she had already obtained permission from Asami.</p><p> </p><p>The older woman enters with a wooden trolley table containing breakfast prepared for Asami and Draco. The young master had asked Nori before to deliver their breakfast to Draco's room. Well, the young master had woken up even before Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Asami changed his position and sat on the edge of the bed. His sturdy and slightly tanned body was not wrapped in a single cloth, other than gray sweatpants that hung loosely on his muscular hips.</p><p> </p><p>"This is breakfast for young master and Draco," Nori spoke after bringing the trolley table to one side of the room, where there was a table and two chairs.</p><p> </p><p>"Just put it there, Nori-san," Asami ordered, then looked back at Draco, who was still asleep. His long platinum hair fell out beautifully, one of his hands supported his cheek, his long lashes wiped his cheekbones gently, the swelling under his eyes had not faded since last night.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Asami's gaze softened as he looked at Draco, Nori was a little startled by that. For the first time in Nori's lifetime, the young master she had cared for since he was a toddler was able to give such a look to someone else. Since receiving news that his parents had died in a plane crash incident, Asami — who was only 10 years old back then — had lost his emotions. And since that day, together with the company's burden and the organization he had to control, Asami had never shown emotions to others, not even his own grandfather. His heart went cold and hard. No one could break through that defense.</p><p> </p><p>Not even Akihito.</p><p> </p><p>"If that so, I'll be excused, young master." Nori decided to hurry out of the room and returned to the kitchen. She did not want to be caught red-handed, looking at their young master.</p><p> </p><p>Asami stood up from the bed, thanked Nori, and then decided to clean himself while waiting for Draco to wake up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The silver eyes opened after half an hour asleep soundly, blonde eyelashes blinked softly, adjusting his eyes to the morning sunlight that came through his bedroom window. Draco changed his position to a sitting position, stretched his arms, a soft yawn escaping his lips before rubbing his eyes with a fist.</p><p> </p><p>With eyes not fully open, he stared at the side, which turned out to be empty, and no one was there. As for what Draco remembered, someone was sleeping with him, and that person was Asami, his boss. But where is the man? Is Draco just dreaming?</p><p> </p><p><em>Looks like I'm just dreaming; Draco</em> heaved a sigh of relief. It must have been a dream because there was no way the Yakuza wanted to sleep with him in the same bed. Fortunately, his head didn't feel dizzy anymore. It seemed his decision to go back to sleep was the right thing. It was also thanks to Asami, who was in his dream because the warmth of the man's hug put Draco back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p><em>If it's just a dream, why do I dream of Asami?</em> Draco's brows furrowed. After only one day at work, Draco immediately dreamed of the man he had just met yesterday. Well, even though Asami was his superior, Draco still considered Asami to be a stranger he had only met. So how could Draco dream of someone he just met?</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning..."</p><p> </p><p>A sound made Draco stop the mission to complete the puzzle. The baritone voice was well-known in his ear. His beautiful doe-eyes widened when his brain functioned again. He reflexively looked back to the place where the heavy voice came from.</p><p> </p><p>Right where a table and two chairs were, there's a man; Asami, who was neatly dressed in a three-piece black suit. The suit was matched with a purple tie with some floral patterns. The Yakuza was sitting in one of the chairs with one of his legs on his other thigh. His slightly brownish-black hair had been neatly combed to the back, several strands of his hair falling over his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Is it normal that the first thing Draco did when he woke up was drooling over someone?</p><p> </p><p>"Like what you see?" Asami asked, a grin clearly painted on his handsome face hiding behind a cup of tea.</p><p> </p><p>That handsome bastard knew for sure what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>"Wha—! What!?" Draco screamed hysterically, intentionally and unintentionally, at the same time to cover his blushed cheeks as he was caught red-handed checking on Asami's appearance from head to toe. He quickly pulled the blanket to cover his body, definitely like a virgin. "What are you doing here?!" he asked frantically, doe eyes staring at Asami with a look of horror.</p><p> </p><p>Asami chuckled softly, put his cup on the table, then looked back at Draco, who was still sitting on the bed with a look of fear on his pretty face. "I'm just accompanying you."</p><p> </p><p>"Accompany me? For what?" Draco scoffed. "I don't need anyone else to accompany me to sleep."</p><p> </p><p>"But the reality was different," One of Asami's perfect eyebrows lifted. "Even though last night, you sweetly asked me to sleep with you." He smirked smugly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco's mouth was gaping like a fish. His mind instantly became frivolous, the memory of last night vaguely shadowing his mind. Please, Draco feels that he will die in shame if he's still in this situation for a few minutes later.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-You didn't do anything to me while I was drunk, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"What do you expect me to do?" His smirk widened as his question silenced Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh..." The long-haired beauty lost all of his speaking ability under that intense gaze. His guts suddenly shrunk. He bit his lower lip involuntarily until his lip turned bright pink.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop doing that," Asami grumbled under his breath, his firm jaw clenched a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Draco released the bite on his lips. "Doing what?" he asked, innocent doe-eyes blinked at Asami in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Hurry up and eat your breakfast." Asami's shrugging the question off, trying to change the subject.</p><p> </p><p>"No. I won't get out of bed if you are still here, Boss." The boy pouted and rolled his eyes in the most bratty way ever. Probably didn't even realize he was being cute.</p><p> </p><p>Asami sighed softly. He stood up and started walking towards Draco. The sound produced by the expensive loafers echoed throughout the room. That immediately alerted Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want to do?" Draco's grip on his blanket strengthened.</p><p> </p><p>Without warning, the Yakuza pulled the blanket from the young man's body and threw the blanket anywhere, making Draco yelp loudly, a body only covered by an oversized white shirt that only reaches his smooth thighs finally exposed.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you—uwaa!!!" Draco lets out a high pitched scream when Asami suddenly lifted his body by placing one hand on the back of his knees and one hand supporting his spine, and carrying him in a bridal style, requiring Draco to envelop his arms around Asami's neck.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell are you doing!? Put me down!" Draco protested frantically, moving his feet like a child whining because his parents had not bought his favorite toy.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't move too much, or you'll fall."</p><p> </p><p>"Ouch!" Draco grunts softly as Asami brought him to sit together in the chair where the man had been sitting before.</p><p> </p><p>The young master put Draco sideways on his lap. The boy's eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open as he realized their current position. It never crossed Draco's mind that he would sit on Asami's lap for the second time. Draco's cheeks flushed bright red. He was ashamed because the problem was that he had just woken up, hadn't washed his face, brushed his teeth, and changed his clothes...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hold on.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked down at his appearance now. He just realized that he was only wearing a white shirt, which was very large on his body. His smaller body looked as if swallowed by the oversized shirt.</p><p> </p><p>He looked back at Asami; their faces are so close. "H-How can I wear this shirt? As I recall, I wore a kimono—" Draco stated with his eyes still rounded in shock.</p><p> </p><p>"Nori-san changed your clothes." Asami interrupted just before Draco could open his mouth to protest, his hands gently curling around the slender waist of the young man who's sitting on his lap. "Last night, you cried in your sleep. I think you had a nightmare, Draco," Asami said in a concerned tone.</p><p> </p><p>Observing the look on the face of the long-haired man who suddenly turned sad, Asami cupped Draco's beautiful face in his bigger hand, then places a finger under his chin to leveling their stares.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, look at me. Don't be sad, please." Asami said softly. Somehow his heartfelt shattered when he saw the sadness on that beautiful face.</p><p> </p><p>The sadness Draco felt intensified when he saw Asami, who was so gently talking to him. Draco felt weak with the tenderness, he was eager to tell his nightmare, but he had promised not to tell anyone, not even Rosalinda and Freddy. Even though the nightmare haunted him every night.</p><p> </p><p>Not yet, at least not until the right time.</p><p> </p><p>"It's—" Draco murmurs, his voice so small and sad that it shocks Asami to his core. "It's complicated..." He's choked whimpers, a single tear rolled down his chubby cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay if you can't tell me, babe," Asami whispers under his breath softly, stroking away sparkling teardrops with his thumb and kissing the boy's cheek lovingly.</p><p> </p><p>The icy. golden eyes looked into his eyes with a serious but soft gaze. Slowly Draco's defenses grew weaker. His hands were clenched into his lap, and decide to shift his gaze elsewhere. Draco wouldn't dare to look into Asami's eyes any longer, or else he would get stuck in those beautiful orbs, and in the end, he wouldn't find himself able to turn away.</p><p> </p><p>Draco goes silent and lowers his head, frowning down at the carpet. He pouts. "Please, don't be nice to me like this," he said with a grumpy kitten-like face.</p><p> </p><p>"Why can't I be nice to you, hmm?" </p><p> </p><p>"Because—" He was chewing on his lower lip, his eyes staring everywhere as long as he didn't look at Asami's face directly.</p><p> </p><p><em>Because that would make my knees weak and melt my heart, damn it!</em> But of course, Draco wouldn't say it out loud.</p><p> </p><p>Asami pulled Draco closer, leaned the young man's head against his collarbone, which surprised Draco by the sudden move. The young master's chin rested against the crown of his head, wrapped one of his hands around Draco's shoulder, then stroked those long platinum hair gently, while his other hand wrapped firmly around the boy's lean waist.</p><p> </p><p>Draco panicked again. The expensive perfume used by his boss could be clearly inhaled by him. He could hear Asami's heart beating rapidly at the same rhythm as his own. His palm pressed against Asami's clothed chest, he didn't know what he had to do. On the other hand, Draco enjoyed himself in Asami's embrace, it feels comfortable and safe in those strong arms. It is undeniable that Draco had felt something inside his chest for the Yakuza from the first time Draco met the taller man yesterday in the toilet. What an excellent condition to meet and fall in love at first sight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Love...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Draco's eyes widened perfectly. He quickly shook his head and threw away his absurd thoughts. No, what he feels is not love. Draco was very sure of that. During his time at the academy, many men were expressing their feelings for him. They said that they loved him. But he never took all those love confessions seriously, simply because he feels nothing about them. And now, he did feel something about the man he just met? How is that possible?</p><p> </p><p>Draco became curious about Asami's very different attitude towards him. The older man will treat Draco gently, which is different from others. To others, Asami will be cold and expressionless. But Asami would be a person who could easily smile and chuckle when faced with Draco. The Yakuza loved to put Draco in his lap and often made physical contact with him.</p><p> </p><p>Is that a sign that Asami also has feelings for Draco?</p><p> </p><p>Recalling Asami's past that Gin had told, the man had lost his parents at a very young age. Even Draco had never met Asami's grandfather. Supposedly, Asami had to introduce Draco to his grandfather. After all, the grandmaster was the big boss of Asami. In other words, the grandmaster had to know who was the secretary of his grandchildren, even though Draco was only a temporary replacement from Kirishima. Has Asami's grandfather passed away?</p><p> </p><p>If it was true, Draco felt sorry for his boss. Losing almost the whole family is the hardest thing in someone's life. Even though Draco hasn't met his parents yet and can't remember his past, maybe he has beautiful memories with them, and the people he loves before fate finally requires Draco to forget all of that.</p><p> </p><p><em>Has Asami ever felt lonely?</em> Draco wondered.</p><p> </p><p>"What's in your pretty mind?" Asami suddenly asked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco woke up from his reverie, too absorbed in his mind until he hadn't noticed that Asami had been watching him for so long. "Ah," Draco raised his face, making his face and Asami's face so close together as the man looked down slightly to look at him. Their noses almost touched each other, and their lips were only inches away.</p><p> </p><p>If Draco or Asami moved just a little, there was no doubt that their lips would meet. For a moment, Draco's body froze. The memory of the incident that occurred yesterday in Asami's office room returned to his mind. Draco's cheeks turned red again, their eyes locked together. Draco tried to look away in the other direction, but unfortunately, his gaze fell on the Yakuza's lips. The long-haired young man unconsciously bit his lower lip again. He didn't mean anything, though, simply that's what he often did when he was nervous.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't bite your lips too often. It will make your lip bruise," Asami said in a slightly lower tone than usual, the light in his eyes turned darker.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry—<em>ha!"</em> Draco gasped softly because Asami's arms around his waist strengthened when he wanted to move his body away, but in fact, the man didn't give Draco space to move.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could say anything, Asami pressed his lips firmly against him. Draco was stunned with Asami's sudden action, doe eyes widened in disbelief, felt like his breath slowly run out. This is not a dream. His boss really kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>Draco found his eyes closing as his lips slowly began to move beneath Asami. His brain was utterly unable to function right now. Warm breath blew past Draco's face, and a shiver ran down his spine. He unconsciously leaned against the taller man, hands wrapped around Asami's neck, trying to get more heat from him.</p><p> </p><p>Draco made soft, stunned sounds in the back of his throat as Asami snaked his tongue out of his mouth and tapped at Draco's lips, causing the boy to open his mouth in surprise. Instantly, he took advantage of this small opening and pushed his tongue between Draco's lips.</p><p> </p><p>Asami's mouth tastes like a mixture of tea and mint. Obviously, it came from the tea he drank earlier.</p><p> </p><p>When Asami's tongue invaded his slightly open mouth, he gasped at the sensation, the fireworks going off in his stomach. The young master cupped Draco's delicate jaw, and he tilted his head a bit to tried to deepen the kiss, and their tounges tangled wetly.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Hnggh</em>..." Draco let out a strangled moan because Asami kissed him even more in-depth, tongue exploring every curve and crevice of the long-haired's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Draco's breath hitched, and his previously closed eyes opened again when he felt one of the Yakuza's hands stroking his bare thigh, which was barely covered by the hem of the large white shirt he was wearing. The man's thumb slightly slipped between Draco's thighs, higher and higher, nearly approaching his groin.</p><p> </p><p>A little shiver running all over Draco's body, raising goosebumps across his porcelain skin. His body trembled, and trying to squeeze his thighs together to prevent Asami's hands from wandering further, makes him squirm in Asami's lap. Draco's body heated up, and his heart thumped harder inside his chest. His lungs slowly lose more and more oxygen.</p><p> </p><p>Then Asami broke the kiss, leaving them breathless with their foreheads pressed together. Somehow, Draco felt reluctant when their lips parted, he wants more, but he knows they had to.</p><p> </p><p>Draco whined breathlessly at the loss of Asami's lips against his own; hands were still wrapped around the man's neck. His mind was still floating somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>Asami chuckles pleasantly, tucking the boy's errant hair behind his ear. His hand — which previously stroked Draco's thigh — was now wrapped possessively around Draco's waist, while his other hand stroked the long platinum hair soothingly.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco." Asami rasps softly.</p><p> </p><p>The long-haired beauty blinks at him, those stunning silver — almost blue — orbs freezing and widening at the realization. Looks like his mind has landed on earth. Draco blushed fiercely, his cheeks pink in the late-afternoon sunshine, plush lips glossy with saliva.</p><p> </p><p>"I—"  Draco swallowed thickly, licking and biting his swollen lower lip nervously.</p><p> </p><p><em>Well, shit—I just kissed my boss</em>. Draco's mentally hitting himself. Awkwardly, Draco released his hand that was on Asami's neck to bury his face in those hands, trying to hide in shame. "Sorry..." he said, but it's all muffled.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't hide your face." Asami takes Draco's hands by the wrist and places them on his shoulders, showing the bodyguard's face, adorned by a red hue on both cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>The Yakuza resists the urge to coo at Draco like he's a baby, but the sight before him was too adorable. He nuzzles the boy's cheek affectionately, a huge grin on his face as a soft but purring sound came out of Draco's throat.</p><p> </p><p>"So sweet," Asami whispered before kissing the corner of Draco's mouth, then sighing with satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, this is very embarrassing," Draco said in a tiny voice that shouldn't be as adorable as it sounds.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to be embarrassed," Asami said.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at his boss with an unimpressed look. "Of course I'm embarrassed, duh." he rolled his eyes, but the blush still rested on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Draco Williams returned to his usual sassy-self.</p><p> </p><p>"But wait," Draco frowned. Like something is odd. "What time is it?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"It's 8 AM. What's the matter?" Asami asked casually. The doe-eyes widened, his mouth fell with Asami's overly casual reply.</p><p> </p><p>It's 8 AM, and Draco isn't ready to head to the company yet?</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, I haven't changed my clothes into a suit." Draco gasped. He panicked. "Because of you, Boss, we're late to go to work." then he tried to get off Asami's lap, but Asami's hand that was embracing his shoulder managed to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>"Do we have to go to work?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course. I have to do my job. I think Aiko is waiting for me in the office with a pile of documents, and maybe some documents must be signed and processed immediately. I feel sorry for Aiko. She must be confused because I have not arrived at the company yet. Where is my phone—" Draco stopped when he saw Asami goes silent and stare at him like a statue. Then Asami chuckled, making Draco even more confused. "Why are you laughing? Let go of me quickly so I can change my clothes, and we'll go to the company."</p><p> </p><p>"Today is Sunday, baby. We don't need to go to work because today is a holiday."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait—really?" Draco stared at Asami with disbelief, then noticed the man's neat appearance in his expensive suit. Not aware of the pet name that man had given him. "Then why are you looking like this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing, I just want to." Asami shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Draco snorts at the man's absurdness. "If that so, I want to clean myself and change my clothes." </p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to change your clothes," He looked closely at Draco's body and smirked. "I love seeing you dressed like this."</p><p> </p><p>"What the—you're a pervert!" Draco laughed, then hit Asami's chest playfully. He immediately came down from Asami's lap, turning his back. "Kindly leave this room, please, because I can't possibly change my clothes if you are still here."</p><p> </p><p>Draco's long, hairless legs started walking towards the wardrobe. He paused and ducked his head and lifted the hem of his oversized shirt slightly to see what he was wearing down there. It turned out that he was only wearing black shorts that were too short and too tight. Draco smirked a little when he heard a groan coming from behind him, but he kept walking, opened his wardrobe, and started choosing the clothes he would wear. </p><p> </p><p>"Ops," He gasped as he dropped the clothes from his hands on the floor purposely. Draco lowered his body to pick up the fallen clothes, making the back of his shirt lifted, letting his perfect round butt —face the direction his boss was sitting.</p><p> </p><p>Someone's hands clenched, and his jaw tightened again at sight. Draco straightened his body, his heart thumped inside his chest as he heard the sound of Asami's footsteps approaching him, shivered when the man was standing right behind him, so close that he could feel the warmth from the man's body.</p><p> </p><p>Asami's front is almost firmly attached to his back, making Draco feel something hard down there, slightly touching his butt. His body tingling as Asami's larger hands slide his shoulders, to his sides, and then eventually coming to rest on his narrow hips.</p><p> </p><p>"Do not tease me," Asami growls low into his neck, his lips traced Draco's bare shoulder, all the way under his ear. "You smell so good, baby," he whispered seductively.</p><p> </p><p>Draco gasping softly, he almost tosses his head back to give Asami more access to his neck, and his knees almost buckled.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, <em>almost</em>.</p><p> </p><p>But luckily, Draco was able to control himself. He turned around and facing Asami, running his hands up and down the Yakuza's firm chest sensually, playing with the man's purple tie. He looks down at his own hands; he didn't want to look at Asami's face yet.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not teasing you," Draco whispers innocently; though his heart was pounding rapidly, he was shocked by his boldness to seduce his own boss.</p><p> </p><p>The taller man's grip on Draco's waist tightened slightly. When Draco lifted his head, looked at him with his lovely eyelashes that flickered prettily, and then opens his small innocent-looking mouth, Asami is fucking <em>gone</em>. Within a second, their lips in a binding, claiming, possessive and desperate kiss that left Draco breathless. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" Asami asked the man he was talking to on the other side of the phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Boss, we just raided their hiding place."</p><p> </p><p>"Then take them to the usual place. I'll be right there."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Boss."</p><p> </p><p>Asami immediately turned off his cellphone. He pressed a button of the telephone on his desk. "Prepare the car," he orders.</p><p> </p><p>Draco entered Asami's workroom as soon as the man had finished talking with one of his men. "Any news?" Draco asked. He was already wearing the suit, with long hair in a neat ponytail and an earpiece already attached to his left ear.</p><p> </p><p>Asam nodded, observe Draco's appearance. "Suoh and the others have managed to find their hiding place."</p><p> </p><p>Suoh, one of the two main bodyguards for Asami beside Kirishima. This man is rarely seen with Asami because he is the "muscle" of the operations carried out by Asami's dark organization. And soon, Draco will meet the people behind Asami's shadow to interrogate several people. The people who have dared to find trouble with Asami Ryuichi.</p><p> </p><p>The long-haired beauty walked over to his boss' desk, took a pistol lying on the table, and then played with the trigger before finally putting the gun in his left abdomen. "So, where are they now?" He crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Asami rose from his leather chair, smoothed his suit, and wear a Rolex on his left wrist. "They're already at the <em>base</em>, so we have to go." He said.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm..." Draco nodded. He took one of Asami's trench coats, then helped the man put it on. Asami's hands wrapped around Draco's waist, pressed their bodies together so that the tips of their shoes touched each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't move around too much." Draco scolded playfully, his hands moving to straighten the collar of Asami's coat.</p><p> </p><p>"So, tonight?" the Yakuza asked, he raised his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled, patted Asami's clothed chest gently, then looked directly into those golden eyes. "Tonight." he gave a seductive wink.</p><p> </p><p>After the unexpected incident they slept in the same bed a few weeks ago, Draco and Asami's relationship grew closer. Even now that Draco had adapted to this new atmosphere, he got used to being around Asami and getting lovely treatment from the Yakuza. Mostly if there were only two of them.</p><p> </p><p>Whenever he was near Asami, Draco could feel how butterflies were flying inside his stomach and how his heart was like being in a flower garden. His heart blossoms, to the point, that he felt like he was acting too much like a schoolgirl.</p><p> </p><p>So this is what it feels like to fall in love with someone. And Asami's attitude towards him wasn't much different either. Although it was unclear what the relationship between them was called, Draco could confirm that the Yakuza had the same feeling as him.</p><p> </p><p>They have mutual feelings. So, it doesn't matter if Draco is trying to have a romantic relationship with his boss, right? But what would Freddy say if he found out that his son was in a relationship with their client?</p><p> </p><p>Draco had to make sure his father didn't hear about this.</p><p> </p><p>"By the way, where's your coat, baby?" Asami asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't feel like wearing a coat." Draco shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Why? The wind at night is so cold, you might get sick later, babe."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, I've warmed my body before I came here."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Asami smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not what you think, you pervert." both his cheeks flushed red, he smacked Asami's chest gently. "I just finished training with Gio and Theo." He added, tried to release the man's grip on his hip.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm no pervert." Asami denied without missing a beat.</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffs. "Oh yes, Mr. Asami Ryuichi, who was groping my butt." He said sarcastically as he slapped Asami's naughty hand that was fondling with his butt. He laughed when a wicked smirk spreads across the Yakuza's handsome face. "Let's go, or we'll be late. You don't want our <em>date</em> to be canceled tonight, do you?" Draco purred.</p><p> </p><p>Asami groaned. "Stop teasing me, or we'll really be late." He chuckled, lowered his head to place a sweet kiss on Draco's lips.</p><p> </p><p>Draco had to stop Asami before the man could do any further. Putting on a professional demeanor, Draco and Asami rushed out of the workroom, saying goodbye to Gin and Nori, before finally getting into the car.</p><p> </p><p>The journey they had taken was quite far. The car they were in had entered a dark and desolate area. Usually, they will operate at night to make it easier not to leave traces and not be seen by other people.</p><p> </p><p>"Boss," A man and several of his men bowed and greeted Asami as soon as the Yakuza leader got out of the car.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are they?" Asami asked in his expressionless tone, his black coat hangs loosely over his broad shoulders, while his left hand stuck in his trouser pocket.</p><p> </p><p>"They're inside, Boss." said the tall man with short blonde hair and muscular build. He glanced slightly at Draco, who was standing behind their boss, then he gave Draco a nod.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded his head back. <em>So this is Suoh Kazumi?</em> Draco thinks. Takumi had already told him the characteristics of that man. Like what Takumi said, Suoh has a very intimidating aura, he maintains a professional appearance and demeanor at all times, and without a doubt, Suoh is one of the best bodyguards Asami has. Draco can see the reason why Asami gave almost all of the responsibility to that man. He is highly devoted to Asami.</p><p> </p><p>Draco wanted to walk following Asami into the building, but he was restrained by a young man standing in front of him with a look of appraisal.</p><p> </p><p>"So, you are a temporary replacement for Kirishima-san?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, my name is Draco Williams from England." Draco smiled slightly at the tall, slender Japanese man with short brown hair.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't need to know your name." He waved his hand dismissively. "You're one of the candidates from that trashy academy?" He scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not a trashy academy," Draco replied, still with a smile on his lips, trying to hold back himself, so he isn't losing his professional demeanor.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever it is, I don't care. The point is that your academy is under the authority of the government, and the government is trash. Automatically your academy and the people in it are trash too."</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned. He sighed softly. "If the government is trash, it doesn't mean the people who are under their authority are automatically trash either." He said.</p><p> </p><p>The man snorted as if he didn't care about Draco's answer. How childish.</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt you can change Kirishima-san's position. Are you good at fighting?" The young man asked pettily, he folded his arms. "Because you know, Kirishima-san is the second strongest person among us, after Suoh-san."</p><p> </p><p>"Boss wouldn't have made me his personal bodyguard if I wasn't good at fighting." Draco smiled, and he nodded. “If there's nothing important, I'll follow Boss inside."</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I'm your senior here. You—"</p><p> </p><p>"Seiji." A deep voice interrupted them.</p><p> </p><p>"Suoh-san..." the young man mutters nervously as Suoh approached where they were standing.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here?" Suoh asked coldly.</p><p> </p><p>"N-Nothing, sir," Seiji replied in a panic.</p><p> </p><p>"Hurry up and back to your position." He orders, which Seiji obeyed immediately. Suoh looked back at Draco. "Forgive him. He is the youngest of us."</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay," Draco nodded in understanding. "How old is he?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's 20 years old."</p><p> </p><p><em>Senior, huh? </em>Draco internally rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Boss told me to call you. Please follow me." Suoh said, then invited Draco to enter the building, to a room where Asami was.</p><p> </p><p>Arriving there, Asami was sitting on a black leather chair, with one of his foot on the other leg, while two men Draco didn't know were kneeling on the floor with their heads bowed in fear. Asami shot a glance at Draco, who walked over to him and immediately stood behind the chair he was sitting before the Yakuza looked back at the two men.</p><p> </p><p>"Care to explain?" Asami asked coldly, so cold that it made Draco flinch a little.</p><p> </p><p>The two men were silent and did not answer, their heads bowed deeply, no doubt how terrified they were of Asami.</p><p> </p><p>"You know the consequences of touching my property and tried to betray me, right?" Asami asked again.</p><p> </p><p>“N-No, Boss. We would never betray you." said one of them, with fear on his eyes while staring at Asami, a sweat slid from their temples.</p><p> </p><p>Draco didn't really understand what they were talking about. Fortunately, Suoh was kind enough to explain what they were talking about, and at the same time, explain how the situation really was. So, the two men Asami was being interrogated by were his men, who bravely committed drug embezzlement and sold a portion of the drug without first asking their boss for permission.</p><p> </p><p>Draco could only pray that these two reckless young men would get out of here alive.</p><p> </p><p>"You said you two didn't do it?" Asami gestured to Suoh, and then Suoh gave what was known to be a voice recording device. "This is proof that the two of you have sold my property without my knowledge." He pressed one of the buttons on it, then a recording was played.</p><p> </p><p>Voice 1: <em>Are you sure you want to take it?</em></p><p>Voice 2: <em>Of course, we can sell these drugs to various prostitution establishments, and we will sell them at a higher price.</em></p><p>Voice 1: <em>But this is boss' property, what if we get caught?</em></p><p>Voice 2: <em>Don't worry, we won't get caught. After all, I already offered it to Mr. Tanaka, and he will buy it at a higher price.</em></p><p>Voice 1: <em>Are you serious? Mr. Tanaka wants to buy it?</em></p><p>Voice 2: <em>Hahaha, yes, he wants to buy it. When he found out that this drug belonged to the boss, he immediately agreed to buy it.</em></p><p> </p><p>Asami turned off the voice recording, then returned it to Suoh. "Not only did you touch my property without my knowledge, but you also sold it to my enemies," Asami spoke calmly, but his voice sounded dark.</p><p> </p><p>"W-We have no choice but to do that, Boss." Said one of them, with a pale face.</p><p> </p><p>"We admit our mistakes, please...please forgive us. Boss. We won't do it again." The other man pleaded while stammering, his eyes rounded in panic.</p><p> </p><p>"How long have you been working for me?" Asami asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I-It's been 3 years, Boss."</p><p> </p><p>"You should know better what happened to the people who betrayed me before." Asami got up from his chair. "Suoh, take care of them." He ordered, then turned around.</p><p> </p><p>"Boss, please forgive us—"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Boss," Suoh replied.</p><p> </p><p>Before Asami could walk away, one of them quickly stood up and wanted to attack Asami from behind with a knife. The movement was swift and very sudden, making Suoh unable to stop the young man.</p><p> </p><p>Draco's eyes widened. "Boss!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seeing the back of Draco's hand, which was slightly scratched by the knife and bleeding a little bit from protecting him, Asami felt the anger inside him rumbling with great fury.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you all right, Draco?" Asami asked in a low voice, the tone of voice he generally used.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Asami's voice sounded very calm, but Draco knew very well that his boss was holding himself back from showing his worried in front of other people.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked at the small wound on his hand, then looked back at Asami. "I'm all right, Boss. It's just a small wound." He smiled reassuringly.</p><p> </p><p>"That's good," Asami let out a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding for a long time. "Bring me my cellphone that I left in the car. I want to make a call to someone." He said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Boss." Draco nodded, then walked out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>After confirming Draco was out of the room, Asami turned around and looked at the two young men lying on the floor badly beaten. The corners of their lips were torn and bleeding. Suoh and his two men beat them mercilessly until they vomit their guts and nothing left. Asami walked over to them, picked up the knife lying on the floor, then squatted in front of them. He glanced at the blade's stained blood. It was Draco's blood.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you forgotten what I said earlier if you dared to touch my property?" Asami asked coldly, his voice laced with venom. He's pointing the knife in front of their faces, causing the two young men to curl up in fear.</p><p> </p><p>In an instant, two screams could be heard. "Arrrghhhh!!!"</p><p> </p><p>The Yakuza stabbed the back of their hands alternately. The sound of cracking bones echoed very clearly in the room, resulting in long screams of pain from the two young men. As a result, the blood flowed out of the wound incessantly. It was undoubtedly the two of them wouldn't be able to move their hands anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"Suoh," Asami stood up, handed the knife to one of his men, then wiped his blood-splattered hands using the gloves he took out of his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Finish them," Asami said with a final decision, his tone sounded very serious and deadly; there was no mercy in his words, then the Yakuza walked away.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, Boss,” Suoh answered without hesitation. He bowed respectfully.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Draco was looking for Asami's cellphone in the car, but he couldn't find anything there.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco," Asami, who had come out of the building, called out his name.</p><p> </p><p>Draco turned around. He was surprised when the Yakuza was standing behind him. "Ah, Boss. I couldn't find—"</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go." Asami cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>"A-ah, yes." He nodded, rushing to open the car door and letting Asami in. After that, Draco walked to the other side of the car and entered the vehicle.</p><p> </p><p>"Show me your wound," Asami said when the car they were in was already moving.</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised his hand and showed the back of his injured hand to Asami. "It's just a small wound, it doesn't really matter—" His words stopped as Asami raised his hand and licked the wound. "What are you doing?!" he asked in shock.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm treating your wound, baby."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't lick my hand," Draco whined.</p><p> </p><p>Asami chuckled. "You know that saliva can heal wounds, right?" He put his arm around Draco's shoulder, bringing the long-haired young man to sit closer beside him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I know that. But you don't need to lick my hand, don't you know that there are many germs lodged in an open wound? Just let me lick my own hand. Besides, the blood doesn't come out anymore." Draco explained with a frown, pouting his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Asami touches a fingertip beneath Draco's chin, tilts the long-haired man's head up, and kisses his addicted pink lips. Draco closed his eyes, relaxing his body in the Yakuza's arms. He sighed in content as Asami's lips moving against his lips, gentle and sweet, but also possessive.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't you know how <em>fuckin'</em> worried I was? It feels like I want to shot their heads on the spot." Asami murmured against Draco's wet lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Hush," Draco chided gently, letting out a breathy chuckle. “It is my duty to protect you. It's only scratched a little anyway." then leaned his head on Asami's collarbone, grabbed Asami's bigger hand, and stroked the back of the hand soothingly. "There's no need to worry like that."</p><p> </p><p>Asami hummed, giving Draco a quick kiss on the forehead. "We stopped at the drugstore," Asami ordered the driver.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Boss."</p><p> </p><p>Draco lifted his head, which had previously rested on Asami's collarbone, staring at the man. "What do you want to buy?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait here," Asami said. He got out of the car when they reached the front of a drugstore and entered the store.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of waiting, finally, Asami came out of the drugstore with a small plastic bag in his hand, making Draco even more confused about the Yakuza purpose to enter the drugstore, but he immediately cursed his stupidity when Asami got into the car and take out a band-aid.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? A Hello kitty? " Draco asked amusingly when he saw Asami buying a pink band-aid with a hello kitty on it.</p><p> </p><p>Asami grumbles. "This is all that's left in the store."</p><p> </p><p>Draco couldn't help himself anymore. He finally laughed, but then he quickly muffled his laughter. "Thank you..." He said sincerely and smiled at Asami, who had just finished covering the wound with the band-aid.</p><p> </p><p>Let's just say Asami went soft in front of Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"We have a <em>date</em> tonight, right?" Draco asked, hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>“No, we can't make it tonight, baby. Let's go home."</p><p> </p><p>"Eeeh? Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"You got hurt."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god," Draco chuckled and rolled his eyes. “This is just a small wound, not so serious. Look, I can still move my hand." He said while moving his injured hand in front of Asami's face.</p><p> </p><p>But the Yakuza didn't respond and continued caressing his long hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Ryuichi, <em>pleaseeee...</em>" Draco pleaded. He pouted and blinked his lashes cutely, like an abandoned puppy.</p><p> </p><p>Asami groans. "Oh, <em>honey</em>. You know I can't resist when you look at me like that."</p><p> </p><p>A proud, almost silly grin spreads across Draco's face. He knows Asami's hooked.</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Draco put a tiny kiss under Asami's chin and nipped at his firm jaw slightly. "Don't want you to resist." He purred.</p><p> </p><p>Asami chuckles. "Hmm, I can't wait for us to get home," then kissed Draco on the lips. "Or do you prefer a hotel?" he smirked darkly.</p><p> </p><p>This time it was Draco who was praying for himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you like this chapter xD</p><p>Maybe it will take a long time for me to update my stories again, because I am already busy with my studies, I am in the stage of compiling my final paper, to get my bachelor degree next year :)</p><p>I just want y'all to know 😘</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 𝐆𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco has something unexpected for Asami.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>=WARNING=</p><p>I know you guys are waiting for this to happen, but</p><p>This chapter is full of SMUT</p><p>Really, really dirty and hot ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After finishing their dinner date together, Asami decided to go home. Well, Draco asked Asami to come home right away. He didn't want to spend the night at the hotel. Of course, Asami has his hotel, Draco still didn't want them to spend the night there. He was more comfortable in his room in the mansion, and he has something he has to do.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome, young master." Greeted Nori when they arrive at the mansion, while her husband has gone to bed first.</p><p> </p><p>"Nori-san, please bring the first-aid kit to my room," Asami ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Nori's eyes widened. "Is young master hurt?" She asked frantically, her eyes scouring Asami's entire body to determine which part of his body was injured, but nothing seemed to be happening.</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't me who was hurt, but Draco."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my..." the older woman gasped softly, staring at Draco, who was smiling awkwardly. "Are you all right, Draco?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, Nori-san, just a small wound," Draco showed his hand, which had been covered by a band-aid, and smiled sweetly. "The scratch wasn't that deep, so the blood has stopped."</p><p> </p><p>"Even if the blood has stopped, your wound must be treated immediately." Nori smiled, then looked back at Asami. "I will bring a first-aid kit to your room, young master." With that, Nori walked away, towards the place where she stored the first-aid kit.</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed. "You don't have to tell Nori-san to get the first-aid kit. I can get it myself."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry. Let's go to my room." Asami took Draco's hand and intertwined their hands, and they walked towards the man's room.</p><p> </p><p>After treating his hand, Draco told Asami that he had a surprise and told the Yakuza to wait on the bed. This surprise Draco prepared a few days ago when Asami told him that he would ask Draco out for another <em>date</em>.</p><p> </p><p>This is Draco's first time wearing an outfit like this. He is also surprised by the fact that he has this kind of interest. He doesn't know why, but he feels <em>pretty</em> when wearing these outfits. In the end, he chose to give a special surprise tonight, and he ventured to ask Nori for help to buy the costume because it was impossible if he went to buy them himself. Although he had to endure the embarrassment of being teased by Nori, in the end, the older woman agreed to help Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Draco is in the bathroom looking at his appearance in front of the mirror, and now he only wears black lingerie, making his porcelain skin pop out against the color. He loved how the fabric hugged his curves perfectly and how they covered enough but still showed what was necessary to get Asami wild.</p><p> </p><p>Well, Draco didn't quite know what Asami's interests were or what kind of <em>kink</em> he had, <em>except one</em>, but they had recently been in a relationship and still in the stage of knowing each other, so Draco wasn't quite sure if this surprise would work. But he won't know if he doesn't try it first.</p><p> </p><p>"Babe, are you finished?" Asami's voice was heard from outside. The man was sitting on the bed shirtless, checking some important documents. Draco felt his heartbeat abnormally; his cheeks flushed red.</p><p> </p><p>"J-Just, wait a minute." He shouts a bit. He runs a hand through his hair, pacing back and forth in front of the sink. He found himself walking toward the bathtub and leaning at the end of it.</p><p> </p><p>Draco has yet to decide what style to tie his long hair to make it match his lingerie tonight. Is the hair in a ponytail, or is it lose? Draco bit his lower lip, but Asami told him that he liked his hair, whether in ponytails or left it loose.</p><p> </p><p>But in the end, he decided to let his hair loose freely, twirling a little in front of the mirror to make sure that his appearance was perfect and nothing was forgotten. Oh, he didn't forget to apply some cherry flavored lip gloss, either. Standing at the door, Draco takes a deep breath, then turns the doorknob of the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>"What surprise do you want to show me?" Asami asked when he heard the bathroom door open, signaling that Draco was done with the matter inside there. His eyes were still down at the documents in his hands. Receiving no response, Asami raised his head. "Baby—" His jaw dropped, as if he could not say another word after seeing Draco's appearance, he unconsciously squeezed tightly the paper that was in his grip until the paper became crumpled.</p><p> </p><p>The Yakuza shifts his eyes down a bit and takes in Draco's outfit. He's wearing a black bra, with lace all over the cup. Lower down, Asami sees he's wearing matching panties, the head of his cock threatening to peak out of the hem. Those smooth, hairless legs...all Asami wanted to do was leave dark, bruising marks over the flawless skin. Draco's lips are bright pink, so shiny. Asami wants to <em>fuck</em> that smallmouth and get every single bit of the boy's sticky lip gloss coating his cock.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck—!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Asami's shocked expression, a feeling of anxiety slowly gnawed at Draco's chest. Did Asami dislike his appearance? The hell, it's the first time Draco has dressed like this, and he doesn't know if Asami is interested or will find himself weird. Even if that weren't the case, he would continue his surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"You like it?" Draco asked, his hands supporting his slender hips, posing like sexy models from Victoria's Secret fashion show. He turns around and sticks out his perfect arse, showing off his outfit but also his curve, then swaying his hips left to right. Draco's slightly looking back, sticking his index finger teasingly into his mouth while fluttering his eyes innocently.</p><p> </p><p><em>Damn</em>, he should be a model. The lingerie makes Asami want to tear it off, taking Draco right then and there, which he will <em>do</em> soon.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Holy shit.</em>" Was all that Asami could say, his mouth waters at the sight of those perfect arse and the seductive gaze Draco gave him. Before he can help it, he's standing up and walking the few steps separating him from Draco to wrap his arms around his baby's lean waist. His important documents are left alone.</p><p> </p><p>Draco immediately turned around to face the Yakuza and went to warp his arms around the man's neck, settling to tangle his fingers in his short hair and pressing his body closer to the Yakuza. He even put on a light layer of mascara to accentuate his already long eyelashes and make his silver eyes look even brighter. He knew Asami would appreciate that a lot.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Holy shit,</em>” Asami said again, the sharp intake of air proved that he did indeed appreciate it <em>a lot</em>. His fingers are moving to outline the top of the lace panties, making their way around Draco’s hip and down the curve of his arse over the panties. Draco shivered at the feeling, he let out a quiet whimper as Asami connected their lips, open-mouthed, and he quickly dominated the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"You’re so beautiful and sweet." He said as they pulled away, slightly out of breath.</p><p> </p><p>Draco didn’t even try to hide the smile that formed on his face at the compliment. He had put in a lot of effort and pushed down a lot of embarrassment to pull this off. And <em>success</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you wouldn't like it and would find me weird."</p><p> </p><p>Asami frowns. "Why do you think like that?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head sheepishly. "No, it's just that I'm afraid you'll laugh seeing me dressed like this."</p><p> </p><p>"Honey, if you knew what effect you had on me when seeing you dressed like this, maybe from the start, you wouldn't have thought that way." Asami took one of Draco's hands to his lower region, feeling how hard his cock was down there.</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s face turns an entirely new shade of red, practically maroon. His hands find Asami’s bare chest and start rubbing up and down, touching everywhere. Asami’s shoulders, his nipples, his stomach, his sides. Draco is almost entirely panting, and they haven’t done anything yet, besides the Yakuza’s hands squeezing his arse sensually.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we—“ the long-haired beauty gasps as Asami nips and kisses at his neck and shoulder. “Can we continue in bed?” He asked coyly, looking up at Asami through his eyelashes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, let’s go.” Asami’s hands moved to the back of Draco’s thighs, tapping his fingers against him and Draco got the hint immediately, tightening his arms around Asami’s neck and jumping up, so Asami was holding him off the ground. After making sure his baby’s thighs are wrapped around his hips securely, then the Yakuza carried them to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckles a little at the show of strength. “So big and strong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…” Asami hummed, kissing Draco as he lays him down gently on their huge, soft bed and quickly moving to kneel in between Draco’s bent legs. “Can’t have my pretty princess walking on his delicate feet, can I?”</p><p> </p><p>Whatever Draco’s reply might have been is cut off with an effeminate moan when Asami closes his mouth over one of his nipples, wet and needy through the fabric of the bralette, soaking the lace.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh,” Draco gasps; he’s practically vibrating with arousal now, unable to control himself. “<em>More</em>... Play with my tits more, <em>please</em>…” Who is he kidding? Draco lost control as soon as Asami called him ‘princess’ and sucked his nipple.</p><p> </p><p>“You like it when I play with your pink nipples, baby?” Asami rasped, gave Draco goosebumps as his warm breath hit the nipple.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded shakily. “Y-Yeah. It feels so good.”</p><p> </p><p>Asami smiles, brings his hand to cup Draco’s other bra-covered nipple, and then gives his baby’s sensitive nipple the same attention. “Do you like dressing like a girl? Does it make you feel pretty wearing this lingerie? Does it, princess?” He asked as he pulled away and looked at his baby’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s eyes flutter shut, and he takes a deep, shaky breath. “Y-Yes, makes me feel pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>“So <em>fuckin’</em> pretty for me. So good for me, baby girl.” Asami looks down at Draco’s cock, which is now straining against the panties' soft fabric. He can see the pre-cum leaking from the tip soaking through the panties. Asami smirks and starts rubbing at Draco’s cock through the material.</p><p> </p><p>A low moan erupts from Draco’s throat. “<em>Ah</em>, R-Ryuichi…” He whimpered, started bucking his hips forward and rutting against Asami’s palm. But Asami didn’t give him what he wanted; instead, he just pulled his hand back, making his baby whined and pouted at a loss.</p><p> </p><p>Asami chuckled. “Be patient, babe, not yet.” He leans down to Draco’s lower body, chastely kissing up and down the pale expanse of Draco’s thighs, biting or sucking marks into it. He relished in the way Draco whimpered and tugged hard on his hair when he got too close but still too far from his lace-covered cock.</p><p> </p><p><em>The skin is incredibly soft</em>, Asami thinks with a passing interest. The flesh is crowding between his fingers as he squeezes his baby pudgy thigh, leaving red handprints all across it.</p><p> </p><p>Asami leans back up and kisses Draco gently, biting his plush lips and sucking on his tongue. His hand draws from Draco’s thigh to his chest, relishing the small desperate noises as he pinches and rolls the boy’s nipples between his thumbs and index fingers. Draco whimpers when Asami stops kissing him, only to start moaning when he leaves a trail of kisses along his jaw to his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Then Yakuza lifted the bra slightly so that it revealed Draco’s peaky little pink buds. His nipples look puffy, swollen, and abused, and downright gorgeous. Asami knows they must be sore by now. He growls at the sight. No doubt, those nipples are one of his weaknesses.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at your nipples, baby. It looked like it was going to get milk out of there.” He cooed.</p><p> </p><p>Draco brought his small hands together to cup his tits, staring up at the taller man with dazed eyes. “<em>Uh-hmm</em>… Yes, and it’s all yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Asami damns near blacks out at Draco's words, cock jerking of its own volition. “Of <em>fuckin’</em> course, they’re mine.” He growls loudly, chest rumbling against Draco's perky tits as he rubs their chests together, gaining friction. And Draco <em>loves</em> the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>"And this," the Yakuza reached down to Draco's thigh, then his hole. "This is also <em>mine</em>." He said possessively, the tone of his voice full of authoritative.</p><p> </p><p><em>“R-Ryu,”</em> Draco hisses when Asami pushes the panties to the side, revealing the puckered hole, and then whimpers when he feels the man’s fingers rubbing over his hole.</p><p> </p><p>“Want me to eat you out or my fingers, baby?” Asami asked gently, reaching out to the lube on the top drawer and grabs it.</p><p> </p><p>“Want your fingers, <em>please</em>…” Draco pleads and wastes no time gripping himself under the knees and pulling his legs wide open to reveal his pink hole.</p><p> </p><p>“F-<em>Fuck!</em> Yeah. Yeah, alright. Anything for my princess.” Asami impatiently coated his index and middle fingers with the amount of lube, circled Draco’s rim one more time before slowly pushing his fingers inside. Draco’s moaned the Yakuza’s name slow and low, hole tightens up. </p><p> </p><p>“Gotta relax, baby. Must get this <em>pussy</em> ready to take my cock, hmm...” Asami reassures him, kissing Draco’s forehead gently to calm him before thrusting back to that tight hole, nice and slow. “You like that, baby? Like my fingers inside of you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Mmhm,” Draco whined low in his throat, then gasping as Asami slides his finger out and then in sharply, “Da—Ryu... <em>Ahh</em>…” He whimpered, skin flushed from his chest to his forehead. Tiny cock glistening with pre-cum, dark pink and helplessly hard against his stomach, peeked shyly through his black lace panties, completely untouched.</p><p> </p><p>“N<em>—</em>you, <em>please</em>…” Draco slurred drunkenly, spreading his trembling legs slightly, his hole shivers around Asami’s fingers, wet and pink and delicious, ready to be filled up by something bigger than two fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Use your words properly, <em>darlin’</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm… Need you-<em>uh</em> in me, <em>please</em>…” the boy asked sweetly, forehead glistening with sweat. Big, tearful silver eyes blink innocently up at Asami, while plush pink lips parted, and his long platinum hair is messy, making him look more ethereal.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck—!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Asami growled. “Look at you, <em>sweetheart</em>, ready to get fucked, huh?” He pressed his fingers even deeper and crooked it.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes.” Draco gasped and nodded, the ring of muscles clenching involuntarily.</p><p> </p><p>“Gonna fuck you with this lingerie on, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yea—<em>Ryuichi!"</em> The long-haired beauty cries out, back arching hard as Asami touches a special place deep inside him that causes his entire body to spasm; tears flow freely down his pretty flushed face as his little cock squirts a cum, soaking the panties with the white <em>liquid</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Did my baby just cumming?" Asami cooed, kissing Draco's ear, then his temple, and then his ear again, then he withdrew his fingers one by one. Draco’s hole makes a wet, squelching sound as the last digit slips out, resulting in a mournful cry from the boy at the loss of penetration.</p><p> </p><p>“D—<em>daddy</em>, <em>please</em>, <em>hurts</em>… N-Need you…” Draco pleads, grabbing Asami’s hand and leading it to his pelvic region to show the Yakuza where he was hurting.</p><p> </p><p>Asami knows, when his baby called him ‘daddy,’ it was a sign that his baby wants his cock so bad.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled, wiped the tears from Draco's face with his thumb. "Hmm, what a needy baby girl." He whispered low in front of his baby's lips and got a whine in response. He kissed the plump lips and cheeks, straightened his body, then got out of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>The Yakuza's unzipping his pants. Draco whimpered when he saw Asami take his cock out of his pants and stroked himself. Despite seeing Asami's cock countless times, Draco couldn't believe that big thing could fit inside his tight hole.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Daddy</em>…” Draco pouted. His hole felt empty and want to be filled soon. His hole and little cock twitching at the thought that soon he will feel Asami inside him again. He could feel his cock harden again.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm coming, my love." Asami climbed back onto the bed, positioned himself between Draco's legs. He poured lubricant on his cock, holding and spreading his baby's pudgy thighs wide open. Asami pets Draco's head softly, kissing him on the forehead before he lines up his cock at his baby's slightly open hole.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready, babe? Going to fill your pretty <em>pussy</em> real good."</p><p> </p><p>When Asami bottoms out and condom-free inside of him, the only thing Draco can see are the stars. He closes his eyes, mouth, forming an ‘o’ as Asami pushes deeper. Draco wails out again but holds on tight to Asami, pale legs wrapped around the man's waist, perfect position for <em>breeding.</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em> baby, you’re so tight.” Asami grunts, feeling overwhelmed by how tight his baby is, even though this is not their first time. “You okay, babe?” Asami asked; he trails kisses along Draco’s cheeks to his jawline.</p><p> </p><p>“F-Feel so good, <em>daddy</em>. Your cock feels so good. It’s<em> so big.</em>” Draco moans and grabs onto Asami’s neck to pull him down in a sloppy kiss, then pulled away before buried his face into the man’s neck, panting hotly.</p><p> </p><p>Asami starts sucking on Draco’s neck, every inch of it. He sucks and nips right below Draco’s neck and collarbones, and he knows he’s going to leave marks. Asami can already see them blooming because he wants everyone to know that Draco belongs to someone and that someone is Asami Ryuichi.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Daddy!”</em> Draco's tight hole clenches around the Yakuza's cock as the man speeds up and starts thrusting, quick and hard, spasming at the friction igniting deep and hot arousal inside his belly. His body jerks and jumps with every thrust Asami gave him, the man's large hands stroking the boy's head tenderly.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy’s here, <em>sweetheart</em>. <em>Sshh</em>, Daddy’s got-<em>uh</em> you!” Asami grunts again; he can feel his orgasm building up.</p><p> </p><p><em>“D-daddy! Daddy, M’cumming! M’cumming!”</em> He gasps, wraps his small hand around his little cock to get his release, but Asami takes his wrist and holds it down, making the boy sobbing as his cock feels hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, <em>darlin’</em>. No touching, you’re going to come from me being inside you.” Asami chided gently, pinning Draco’s hands over his head. “Is that understood?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s big silver eyes are glassy and unresponsive as he swallows thickly, plush lips quivering, but he nodded obediently. “Y-Yes, <em>daddy</em>. B-But, <em>please</em>…In me <em>please</em>…” He begs quietly, nose pressed into Asami's neck as he sobs and pleads, hole spasming around the man's cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? Do you want daddy to cum inside your <em>pussy?</em> You want daddy to spill all his seeds so he can knock you up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, <em>uh</em>… Yes, <em>daddy</em>, I want my stomach-<em>uh</em> to swell with your hot seeds…”</p><p> </p><p>And Asami almost spills at his baby’s words. <em>Fuck it.</em> He leans down and moves Draco’s bra out of the way so he can bite down the boy’s nipple and soothe it with his tongue.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Ryuichi!”</em> Draco cries out, legs tighten around the older man's waist, and keeps him buried deep in that pretty hole, nails digging up on Asami's back, but it doesn't matter. Within seconds, he is moaning and coming untouched all over his lace panties and stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Asami's intertwining his fingers with Draco's smaller, delicate ones. He squeezes tight, and Draco, though he's delirious and out of his mind with pleasure, squeezes back.</p><p> </p><p><em>“I’m cumming, my love.”</em> Asami rasped in Draco’s ear, and then the Yakuza growls as he cums, hips thrusting hard as he empties his impressive load inside the beautiful boy. Draco whimpers as he feels each warm spurt of semen against his inner walls tightens up on Asami’s cock, and milking of it greedily.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Daddy</em>…“ Draco slurred softly. His pale, peachy skin is covered in a sheen of sweat, making him glow under the dim light of the room. He looks so fucked out, long hair sweaty and cum drying on his panties. He looks even more breathtaking post-orgasm, and Asami refuses to let him go, even for a second.</p><p> </p><p>“You look <em>so</em> gorgeous, my sweet baby.” Asami breathes out. He leans down to peck Draco on the lips softly, nuzzles his cheek, and rolls their bodies, still inside Draco but pulling the long-haired beauty on top, so he doesn’t crush him.</p><p> </p><p>They’re both disgusting, sweaty, and sticky with cum, but his baby is warm, happy, and feeling good, so that's all that matters. Asami hands moved to untie Draco’s bra, removed the bra from his baby’s body, and threw it on the floor. They could clean in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm,” Draco hummed and sighed in contentment when he feels Asami’s hand stroking his bareback soothingly. His cheek rested on the man’s hard chest, feeling satisfied as Asami’s softened cock still deep inside him.</p><p> </p><p>“How was that, babe?” Asami asks softly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco lifted himself and sat up fully while supporting his hands on the man’s chest. “<em>'S good, daddy...</em>” He flashes Asami a dopey grin.</p><p> </p><p>Asami smiles, a hand reached out, and gently pushes Draco’s hair off his forehead, and slips it behind his ears. He looks so lovely like this, fucked out and sleepy.</p><p> </p><p>"Sleepy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhmm…” Draco nods sleepily. He lifted his hips a bit and hissed slightly at the sore feeling on his swollen hole, reached back and traced a little of Asami’s warm cum dripping out from his hole with his index finger, then licked the finger like it’s dripping honey for him.</p><p> </p><p>Asami’s breath hitches, and his cock jerks where it’s buried in Draco’s arse. He groans at the sight. “Jesus Christ, baby. Stop teasing me, or I won’t let you sleep until morning.” Then he chuckled fondly when he saw his baby giggle and smile cheekily.</p><p> </p><p>Draco is yawning and rubbing his eyes with his fist. “Wanna sleep…” He’s falling forward and return to rest his cheek on Asami’s bare chest again, completely exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>Asami sighed and shook his head in disbelief, kissed the top of Draco’s head lovingly. “Good night, my love.” He tucked the blanket around them both, and they drift off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling happy in each other arms, and that's all that matters.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 𝐓𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐥𝐢𝐞𝐬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After all this time, Draco realized that he was in a relationship that wasn't supposed to happen from the start.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Drama and angst are coming on your way. Buckle up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco blinked. It's already morning. He found Asami still sound asleep, with the man's right arm as a pillow for his head. Draco smiled at his boyfriend's face.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, <em>his</em> <em>boyfriend</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Draco was officially able to call Asami his boyfriend. The Yakuza confessed his feelings for Draco during their dinner date last night, Asami hopes their relationship will be official as boyfriends, and of course, without thinking about anything, Draco immediately accepted his boss' confession.</p><p> </p><p>Draco's heart blooms, and his chest swells with joy. It's true what Gin said when Draco first visited the mansion, Asami is a kind person and has a soft heart, even though all of that is covered with his cold and sinister nature. Draco felt special to see a different side of the Yakuza that no one else had seen before.</p><p> </p><p>His fingers touched Asami's sharp nose. Then he felt the thick eyebrows that were almost united, the eyes that were always serious but also gentle every time Asami looked at him, then his firm jaw, and the lips that always stole kisses from him and always whispered nothing but sweet words.</p><p> </p><p>Draco kissed Asami on the cheek, "Wake up, you lazy boy." He whispered softly, but it didn't seem like the man was giving any response. He must have been exhausted after their last night's activities, and also because of his hectic work.</p><p> </p><p>Draco realized that he was already wearing clothes, clothes that had the man's perfume impregnate on them, Asami's light brown sweater, which was twice his size. The man had a habit of always taking care of Draco after their lovemaking was over, cleaning his sweaty and sticky body using a damp towel.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." Draco smiled, then kissed Asami's lips, letting the kiss linger there before breaking the kiss. He stared at the digital clock on their bedside table. They still have 2 hours left to get ready and go to the company.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Bear</em>, wake up…” Draco whispered, petting Asami's cheek, only to be answered with nonsense mutters from his man. Draco chuckled, returned to comforting his head on Asami's arm. "We have to go to the company."</p><p> </p><p>Asami groaned, turned to face Draco, then buried his face in his baby's neck. "30 minutes more..."</p><p> </p><p>Draco hummed. He closed his eyes, loosened to the warmth of Asami's body, and the man's warm breath hit the skin of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, 30 minutes more."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Drrtt... Drrtt... Drrtt...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A cellphone rang, causing Draco to open his eyes again. It seemed Asami's phone was ringing, but the man didn't move an inch to pick up the call.</p><p> </p><p>"Ryu, your phone is ringing," Draco whispered, his hand gently stroking the back of Asami's head.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, just leave it," Asami replied curtly.</p><p> </p><p>"I think that call is very important."</p><p> </p><p>"There is nothing more important than cuddling with you on our bed."</p><p> </p><p>Draco felt his cheeks warm, "You're so cheesy." he hit Asami's arm that was enveloped around his stomach. "But seriously, just pick up the call..."</p><p> </p><p>The Yakuza groaned again, lifted his head which had buried in Draco's neck, and kissed his baby on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, I will, your highness." His hand moved to find his cellphone, which was lying on the table beside him. Ready to curse anyone who interrupts his morning with Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Draco furrowed his brows when he saw Asami staring at his phone screen in silence. "Who?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"My uncle." Asami immediately turned off the call, played a little with his phone, and locked the phone before placing it on the bedside table.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you pick it up?"</p><p> </p><p>"He had turned off the call. Maybe he pressed wrong on his phone and accidentally called me in the early morning like this." He answered, then settled his head back to his pillow, adjusted their blankets, and hugged Draco's body. "Let's sleep, babe."</p><p> </p><p class="p1">"I have to set the alarm first, <em>bear</em>, so we don't wake up late." Draco broke free from Asami's embrace, moved to grab the alarm clock.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"30 minutes," Asami muttered sleepily. He gave a big yawn.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Witnessing Asami's childlike behavior, Draco could only giggle. "Oh, and Ryu?" Draco called after lying back down, which Asami immediately pulled him back to cuddle.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Hmm?"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Are you hiding something from me?"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Asami was stunned for seconds, but it passed too quickly before Draco could notice. He lifted his head slightly to look at Draco. "Why ask like that?"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Draco bit his lower lip lightly, but he quickly got hold of himself. "Umm, no, just asking."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Silence surrounded the room.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Of course, there's none, baby," Asami reacted after a long pause.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Draco stared intently at those golden eyes, trying to find a lie, but they didn't seem to be there. Somehow his heart said contrarily that there was something Asami was hiding from him. Draco wasn't the type to nag their partners. He also knew that everyone had privacy, including Asami, and he really appreciated that a lot.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He didn't want to doubt Asami, but his heart couldn't lie to himself. Asami had refused and turned off the calls on his phone every time he was alone with Draco. Even before their relationship became pretty close, things like that happened a lot. Draco tried to think positively. Maybe Asami did all that because he didn't want his time with Draco to be interrupted. But still...It's hard to believe that.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Ah, sorry. It looks like I'm still sleepy, so I ask something stupid like that." Draco chuckled nervously, his eyes looking elsewhere than the man's face and eyes.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"I'm not hiding anything from you, <em>honey</em>. If there really is something I'm hiding, it's all I did to protect you." Asami's hand stroked his long hair fondly. "Trust me."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><em>Yeah,</em> Draco thinks. Indeed, he shouldn't doubt Asami like that.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Draco smiled, his hand cupping his boyfriend's handsome face, gently caressing the man's cheek. "Of course, I trust you."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Thank you, <em>darlin'</em>." Asami kissed the palm that rested on his cheek, then kissed Draco's forehead and lips. "Let's go back to sleep."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">As if on sleeping pills, hearing Asami's humming sound and the man's soothing heartbeat made Draco quickly drift into his dreamless sleep.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p> </p><p>Draco was just about to take a sip of his tea, but suddenly someone knocked on his door.</p><p> </p><p>"Come in." He spoke.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened, he was welcomed by Aiko's head peeping slightly from behind the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco-san..." She entered the room and walked over to the table belonging to the long-haired man.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the matter, Aiko?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hochtief sent us a proposal to build our hotel, and they will also send their representatives soon," Aiko exclaimed, her voice sounds very happy.</p><p> </p><p>Draco's face lit up. He immediately got up from his chair, ignoring the cup of tea he was about to drink. After waiting for weeks, the company finally approved the construction of the hotel by <em>Asami Corporation</em> that will be built in Osaka.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it true? Where is the proposal?"</p><p> </p><p>"Here's the proposal, Draco-san." Aiko handed him a document.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, I'll tell Boss right now."</p><p> </p><p>Aiko nodded, gave Draco a thumbs up, and said “ganbatte” before the girl strolled out of the room. Draco smoothed his appearance, his hair purposely not being tied into a ponytail to cover his white neck, which was covered in red marks, applied lip balm, took a sip of his tea, and rushed into Asami's room with a document in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>He knocked on the glass door, then opened the door after hearing Asami's voice allowing him to enter.</p><p> </p><p>"Boss," Draco bowed and walked over to Asami, who was studying some of the documents he was about to sign while occasionally sipping his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>"Babe, what's wrong?" Asami asked when he saw his lover smiling broadly. Draco handed over the document, which he accepted.</p><p> </p><p>"Hochtief has just submitted a proposal to build our hotel and will soon be sending their representatives to Tokyo."</p><p> </p><p>Asami stared at the file in his hand, the proposal for collaboration with Hochtief Aktiengesellschaft. Who doesn't know Hochtief Aktiengesellschaft? The number one construction company in mainland Europe and even America existed since 1874 in Essen, Germany.</p><p> </p><p>Their designs are very well-known worldwide, including the building of the <em>Bosphorus Bridge</em> in Istanbul, Turkey. This bridge connects continent Asia and Europe. Moreover, Asami has heard information about the CEO of Hochtief, who is 53 years old. He even often saw the older man's profile in business magazines.</p><p> </p><p>Asami smiled with amusement. "Very well, I will immediately contact their CEO." He put the document on his desk, then motioned for Draco to get closer and patted his thigh.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, forced himself not to smile, but his feet stepped closer to Asami and sat on the Yakuza's lap.</p><p> </p><p>"You have to finish your work, <em>bear</em>." He hastily kissed Asami's lips.</p><p> </p><p><em>Bear</em>, one of Draco's nicknames for Asami. Why did he call his lover that? Well, it's simple, because Asami has a large body and strength like a bear. And Asami did not object to the nicknames though; he is <em>too</em> <em>smitten</em> to reject the beautiful man's request.</p><p> </p><p>"But, I want you," Asami whispered, deep and rich, sending shivers across Draco's body.</p><p> </p><p>“We just arrived 2 and a half hours ago, and also we did it twice in the bathroom before we're leaving. I didn't even have time to enjoy my tea after breakfast. Now you're even saying you want me?" Draco looked at Asami in skepticism.</p><p> </p><p>Asami chuckled softly, kissing Draco's plush lips, biting his lower lip lightly. "It's your fault for being this sexy."</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for revealing something I already know. Yes, I am <em>indeed</em> sexy." Draco flicked his long hair sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>"So, you will accompany me, right baby?" Asami raised his perfect eyebrows seductively.</p><p> </p><p>"You're so perverted," Draco said with annoyance, to hide his face that had flushed red from frustration with Asami's hard on poking his arse. But he immediately stood up from Asami's lap.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you have to finish your work. If I were here with you, for sure, it wouldn't be done quickly.” Draco folded his arms in front of his chest, glaring cutely.</p><p> </p><p>"All right, your majesty." Asami playfully raised his hands in surrender. He didn't want his beautiful boyfriend to sulk.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes again, but this time with an affectionate smile on his face. Asami knew very well how to make him smile just by watching him behave. Draco rushed to the door; then he said something before exiting the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't forget to contact the CEO of Hochtief."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Draco was walking towards the typical restaurant where he, Theodore, and Giordano spent their break time. It had been a long time since Draco joined his two friends. After his relationship with Asami grew more intimate, Draco spent more of his breaktime with Asami for lunch together.</p><p> </p><p>But this time, Draco asked for his lover's agreement to have lunch with Theodore and Giordano. Happily, Draco had already explained to the Yakuza that they were just friends; the man became jealous very easily.</p><p> </p><p>But what else can he do? Asami is very hot when jealous. Too busy in his thoughts, Draco accidentally bumped into a young man.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." Draco said in a panic. He panicked even more, when he saw the young man clutching a cup of drink that unexpectedly spilled over his hand due to the incident that had just happened.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry..." Draco said again, his face filled with regret. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket, then wiped the young man's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Can't you walk carefully? Look, my watch got soaked." the young man snapped, grabbing Draco's handkerchief, then wiping his hands irritably.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean it." Draco bowed several times. There was nothing he could do but apologize and curse his own stupidity.</p><p> </p><p>The young man snarled. "Never mind." He immediately walked away to enter the company, without responding to Draco's apology and carrying the long-haired man's handkerchief just like that.</p><p> </p><p>Draco stared at the back of the fair-skinned young man with dirty light blonde hair. Who is he? Draco couldn't see the young man's face because he was wearing sunglasses. What a great attitude. Draco shook his head and sighed, then continued his steps towards the restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco, we're here," Giordano shouted at Draco as soon as he saw the young man emerge from the restaurant door. Draco went straight to the two of them and sat in front of Theodore.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you been waiting long?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No, we just arrived 8 minutes earlier than you," Giordano answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Where have you been? It's been a long time since you had lunch with Gio and me." Theodore asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry, guys. These days I've been busy drafting and arranging a proposal for our hotel construction project." Draco sighed, "Being the personal secretary of a CEO isn't easy, man."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, either I feel sorry for you or envy you, even though I don't intend to be where you are now." Giordano chuckled softly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled too. "I'm just a temporary replacement for Kirishima-san. After Kirishima-san returns to Tokyo, I'll join you guys."</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, a part of Draco wasn't willing that one day he wouldn't be Asami's personal secretary again and couldn't be around the man's side anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"You may still be Boss' personal bodyguard, even though Kirishima-san will change your position as a personal secretary," said Theodore, waving his hand to one of the waiters.</p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of Kirishima-san, when will he return to Tokyo?" Giordano asked, having shared his order with the waiter.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shrugged his shoulders, indicating that he didn't know either. They know Kirishima is visiting the branch of Asami's company in Korea, they say the company is facing a little problem, and Asami entrusts Kirishima to take care of it. But Akihito is also in Korea right now. What was he doing with Kirishima in Korea? Was Akihito also sent by Asami to take care of the company there?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Very well, Mr. Linberg. I hope we can meet as soon as possible to discuss our cooperation further."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I hope I can go to Japan as soon as possible. I haven't visited Japan for a long time."</p><p> </p><p>"Have you ever visited Japan?"</p><p> </p><p>“The last time I went to Japan was 25 years ago. I even know your grandfather.” Mr. Linberg, the CEO of Hochtief Aktiengesellschaft, chuckled a little.</p><p> </p><p>"At that time, I was still an architect at Hochtief and visited Japan to attend a seminar. It happened that your grandfather was one of the speakers at the seminar." He added.</p><p> </p><p>"Apparently, this world is indeed small." Asami chuckled softly.</p><p> </p><p>"I am sorry for what happened to your parents and also for what happened to your grandfather, Mr. Asami."</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Asami's face became serious and cold again. He closed his eyes and sighed softly. "Yeah..."</p><p> </p><p>“All right… I don't think I can stay long, because soon I will have a meeting. My architect is trying to finish the building design in one month, and soon I will send our representative to Japan."</p><p> </p><p>Asami nodded. "Very well. Thank you for your time, Mr. Linberg." Asami hung up the call, put his cell phone in his pocket, then looked back at the Tokyo view from the window of his room.</p><p> </p><p>After that, he heard the door of his room opened.</p><p> </p><p>"Baby, is that you?" He asked, without turning and seeing who had just entered his room without knocking first. The only person who could do that to him was Draco. Not getting any response from his beautiful lover, Asami decided to turn around.</p><p> </p><p>"Baby?"</p><p> </p><p>"SURPRISE!"</p><p> </p><p>Asami stood still when he saw that the person who had just entered his room was not Draco, but Akihito should still be in Korea.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here?" Asami asked coldly, his eyes staring at the young man before his with a piercing gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Akihito took off his sunglasses. "Your boyfriend just came back from Korea, and that's the first time you asked?" He pouted, but then a smile crossed his lips. He walked over to Asami. "Did you just call me 'baby'?"</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here? I am busy." Asami immediately released Akihito's hug. "And how come Kirishima didn't tell me that you were going back to Japan?"</p><p> </p><p>"I left without telling Kirishima," Akihito replied nonchalantly, wrapping his arm around Asami's neck. "Call me 'baby' again." He whispered seductively.</p><p> </p><p>Akihito became very desperate to make Asami call him with such sweet nicknames, because in the one year and half of being in a relationship, Asami had never done anything sweet to him, let alone called him 'baby.'</p><p> </p><p>All this time, he had been trying to get Asami's heart, which as cold and hard as ice cubes. Even though their relationship was not based on love, Akihito would not just give up.</p><p> </p><p>Akihito sneered when he saw Asami not reacting at all as the Yakuza stared straight at his door.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you so cold to me?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm like this to everyone, not just you," Asami said nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p><em>Except for Draco</em>, he thinks.</p><p> </p><p>"You better go home. I still have a lot of work to do." He walked away from Akihito towards his desk, piled up with several documents he still had to study and sign.</p><p> </p><p>Akihito rolled his eyes. “You're working too hard. Just let the substitute secretary do the rest." He walked over to Asami and leaning at the desk. “While I'm at your office, let's have fun. I miss you." He whispered in front of Asami's face, hands playing with the man's tie.</p><p> </p><p>Akihito leaned forward, intending to kiss Asami on the lips, but Asami quickly turned his face to the side so that the kiss only landed on his left cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you want to kiss me? After all, I am your boyfriend." Akihito pouted in annoyance, but then they were both distracted by the sound of falling objects.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry. I've received the package that mom just sent," Draco said to Rosalinda.</p><p> </p><p>His right hand was holding his phone near his ear, while his left was holding a box of sushi for Asami. After finishing lunch with Giordano and Theodore, Draco stopped by at a sushi shop near the restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>Even though the sushi is also available in the restaurant, but according to him, the better sushi belongs to the Takamura family sushi shop. His boyfriend really likes sushi.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, mom. I will take the medicine that mom gave me. I will make sure to take medicine until it runs out.” Draco chuckled at his seemingly worried mother. “I've entered the office. I'll call mom again later. Send my greetings to dad. Bye mom, love you."</p><p> </p><p>Draco switched off his phone, then put it in his pocket. Enthusiastically walked towards Asami's room, smiling. It has been a few days since the sushi shop didn't sell anything, and Asami once told him that he missed eating the sushi sold at the shop. And today Draco bought sushi because he remembered what his lover said.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly put his professional face back on as soon as he arrived in front of Asami's room. It seemed like Aiko still wasn't done with her lunch because the girl wasn't at her desk. Draco shrugged his shoulders. Maybe she was going to the toilet. He grabbed the doorknob of the glass door, then opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"...After all, I am your boyfriend."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Right in front of his eyes, a young man he didn't know was sitting on Asami's desk. Their faces are so close together. And Draco was sure he saw the young man leaning forward to kiss the Yakuza on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>At that instant, Draco felt his world collapse. Unconsciously, he dropped the sushi box from his hand, making a sound so loud it made the two people who made out avert their attention to stare at Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco…” Asami looked very surprised to see Draco standing there in front of the door. With a quick move, he stood up, making Akihito also get up from his lap.</p><p> </p><p>The room became silent again. While two pairs of eyes looked at each other, no one dared to make a sound first. Draco realizes that the young man standing next to Asami was the one who accidentally collided with him when he wanted to go to the restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>Draco could feel his tears forming in his eyes. He was surprised when he saw Asami making out with a man he didn't know and even kissing. His chest ached, his feelings were mixed, and he didn't know what to do. Should he scream, or should he bury the pain inside his chest and run away?</p><p> </p><p>Please, tell him what he should do.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, you have a guest." Akihito was the first to speak. "Who is he, <em>honey?"</em> he asked Asami.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Honey…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Draco let out a shaky breath, then blinked his eyelashes to wipe the tears before it's falling to his cheeks, staring at another place, apart from the scene in front of him that would only make his chest feel even more ache, hurt, and full of betrayal. He quickly regained his composure.</p><p> </p><p>"I just saw you here. Oh, are you Kirishima's replacement?” Akihito asked again, a little confused to see Asami and the long-haired man looking at each other in silence.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, yes. I'm Draco Williams from England." Draco replied with quivering lips, doesn’t look at Asami anymore. He has shifted his gaze away and stares into the emptiness.</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you tell me that your new personal secretary would be a beauty?" Akihito raised an eyebrow at Asami. "Don't tell me that you're cheating with him? By the way, my name is Takaba Akihito, Asami's boyfriend."</p><p> </p><p>Draco's head snapped at Asami, who simply looked at him with an unreadable gaze. So, all this time, Asami already has a boyfriend. He was just used to escape when the man felt lonely every time Akihito was not by his side.</p><p> </p><p>His stomach drops to his feet, and his heart shrunk to the bottom of the deepest sea. The Akihito-sama who was rumored to be one of Asami's relative but instead the young man is Asami's <em>fucking</em> boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How pathetic of you, Draco.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Then Akihito chuckled. "I am just kidding about the 'cheating.' But seriously, you're so beautiful." He took Asami's arm, and it made Draco's heart hurt even more when he saw Asami not move an inch and let Akihito hug his arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, Ryuichi will not cheat on me," Akihito said with a smile like he was mocking Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, of course, Boss wouldn't cheat on you." Draco smiled bitterly, bending over to lift the sushi box he had accidentally dropped.</p><p> </p><p>“I brought the sushi Boss ordered, but it looks like Boss doesn't need it anymore. Sorry, I interrupted your time. I'll excuse myself." He bowed, and without even glancing at Asami, he immediately walked out of the room, along with his pain.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong with him?" Akihito asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"You better go home now." Asami forcibly released Akihito's hug in his arm, then sat back down on his chair.</p><p> </p><p>Akihito frowned. "But I still want to—" his words stopped, body jumped in shock when Asami hit the table quite hard.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you to go home right now." the Yakuza voice sounded flat, without emotion.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I'll go home now. But tonight I'm going to your mansion. Tell Nori-san to cook my favorite food." Akihito winked, put his sunglasses back on, then walked out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Asami's hands rubbed over his face roughly, breaths out harshly, and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Draco." He whispered through the silence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Draco-san," Aiko, who was already at her desk, greeted Draco, who had just come out of their boss' room. Her eyes were rounded entirely when she saw Draco's slightly wet and puffy eyes. "Are you crying, Draco-san?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco gasped in surprise, quickly wiping his wet cheeks. "A-Ah no, my eyes just sparkled with dust, so I rubbed it off."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" Aiko asked worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I am doing okay." He smiled reassuringly, lied to himself, and everyone, then he's thinking back to the sushi box he was holding. "Aiko, do you want to eat sushi with me?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later in the afternoon, silence envelops their way back to the mansion. Draco and Asami didn't speak a word. Even Draco, who used to sit with Asami in the back seat, now sat in the driver's front seat.</p><p> </p><p>Draco then got out of the car when the car was parked in front of the mansion's terrace. He immediately opened the car door for Asami. They entered the estate, and as usual, they were greeted by Gin, Nori, and several maids.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome, young master. Dinner will be ready soon, and your bath is ready." Nori smiled warmly, making Draco's chest even more aches, but he still had his professional face.</p><p> </p><p>Asami raised his hand. "I don't feel like taking a bath yet." He said indifferently. "Draco, come with me to my workroom." Then he walked away, along with Draco trailing from behind.</p><p> </p><p>Draco closed the door. His heart hurt too much to look Asami in the face. After that incident, Draco tried to strengthen his heart, not wanting to look unprofessional so that his job performance was affected by his personal problems, for which he had just broken his heart.</p><p> </p><p>"Is there anything I can help—"</p><p> </p><p>Without hearing Draco finish his question, Asami smacked their lips together, his left hand wrapped around Draco's slender waist, while his right hand held the back of Draco's head to deepen their kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Draco's breath hitched due to Asami's unexpected move. In no time, his back touched the mahogany door. One of Asami's legs was between Draco's thigh. Asami kissed him greedily and hotly, his tongue exploring Draco's mouth, sucking the boy's tongue and lower lip voraciously, making saliva drip from the corner of Draco's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Eunghh</em>…” Draco moaned, his hand lightly hitting Asami's spine, indicating that he was almost out of oxygen.</p><p> </p><p>Asami unwillingly broke their kiss, resting his forehead against Draco's. All that could be heard in the room was the whistling sound of fiery breaths. Draco's eyes were still closed, trying to suck the oxygen greedily.</p><p> </p><p>His heart still ached so much, but on the other hand, he missed Asami's touch. His mind was raging, feeling overwhelmed by the various kinds of emotions bubbling inside his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry, Draco." Asami pecked Draco's wet lips.</p><p> </p><p>A single tear rolled down to Draco's cheek. "Y-You can't do this to me." He whispered brokenly, swallowing the lump in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>The defenses he was trying to build up suddenly shattered into pieces. Draco tried to encourage his heart after facing his heartbreak. The first time he fell in love and the first time got a heartbreak. At least, he did think so.</p><p> </p><p>Draco didn't want to be frail over a broken heart. He survived his brain injury, even though he still can't <em>fully</em> remember his past, but at least he's still alive. And now, he couldn't save himself from a heartbreak? What kind of joke is that?</p><p> </p><p>"I know. Please, I'm so sorry." Asami uttered those words like a mantra while occasionally kissing his baby's cheeks and lips over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>His heart hurt no less when he saw his beautiful lover sad, and all of it was his doing. He's the one who made Draco sad like this. All because of his stupidity.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you purposely confess your feelings to me last night, begged me to accept you to be my boyfriend for you to broke my heart in the morning?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, baby. Not like that. It's not what you think."</p><p> </p><p>Anger instantly crunched in Draco's chest. He quickly pushed Asami's chest so he could look him in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Then what?! What should I think then?!" He spats. Both his cheeks were drenched with tears that kept flooding. “You let Akihito sit on your desk and kiss you. Is all that unclear?!"</p><p> </p><p class="p1">"He didn't kiss me. Well, he kissed my cheek. But it all means nothing to me. I promise to you." Asami defended himself.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"And you expect me to believe it?" Draco shook his head. “You convinced me that you didn't hide anything from me. I even ridiculously believe you just like that. But, in fact, you <em>fucking </em>lied to me."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"I didn't mean to hurt your heart, my love. My relationship with Akihito does not mean anything." Asami took and gripped Draco's hand tightly and then kissed the back of his hand in turn. "Please, believe me." He pleaded.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Draco removed his hand from Asami's grips, then looked at the man with teary eyes. "What do I mean to you? What is the meaning of our relationship?" He asked with a broken voice.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"You mean more than my life. You mean a lot to me. You are the only one for me." Asami stared into those beautiful <em>doe</em> eyes, which made him feel something he had never felt before since their first met. He's not lying.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Then, you have to choose between Akihito and me," Draco said firmly. But after that, he chuckled bitterly when he saw Asami just staring at him in silence. "I know you can't choose anyone."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Of course, I choose you." Asami suddenly interrupted; his eyes turned sharp.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Cut off your relationship with Akihito, right now."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Asami sighed. "It's not that easy, babe. It's complicated. I have a reason why I can't end my relationship with Akihito. And I want you to understand that."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Then tell me, what is the reason? Give me an explanation right now. Make me understand, <em>damn it!"</em> Draco's voice rose.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Asami was stunned again. He couldn't even look Draco in the eye this time, and his hands are clenched at his sides. The heart is racing while his mouth fills with words like a bathtub that is ready to overflows at some point. But he couldn't say anything, which in the end the wound he had been trying to cover for so long, would reopen.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“R-Ryu…” Draco's voice caught in his throat, his lips trembling again for the umpteenth time. Tears had dried on his cheeks, and he didn't have time to care about that.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Is this the end of their relationship? The relationship they were trying to build with all their might would end up just like this.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Draco cupped Asami's cheek. "<em>Bear</em>..."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Actually, the one to be grieved for was Draco, because basically, Asami was the one who lied to him and broke his heart at the same time. But in fact, Draco couldn't ignore the sadness painted on Asami's face. Draco could have acted selfishly, not to think about what Asami had been through, and just walked away from him. But he couldn't. Seeing Asami, who always looks cold, strong, and brave all the time, suddenly becomes fragile and vulnerable in front of him, Draco couldn't bear it.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Asami took Draco's hand, which was on his cheek, and kissed Draco's palm with closed eyes. "I love you." He whispered, with all the feelings flooding into his chest.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">When someone expresses their love for their partner, they feel happiness, as if they are the luckiest person in this world. But why did Draco feel the opposite? He couldn't even determine whether he felt happy or feeling even more hurt when he heard Asami say such sacred words. How could beautiful words like 'I love you' make someone feel hurt?</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Don't say such a thing, please…” Draco pleads, trying his hardest to hold back so he wouldn't burst into tears again.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Why?"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Because you don't feel that way."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“I <em>do</em> feel that way. I <em>love</em> you." Asami spoke with great emphasis, cupping Draco's face with both hands, wiping dry tears on his baby's chubby cheeks. “I love you. I can say that to you every minute over and over again until you get tired of hearing it."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Draco swallowed thickly. "I-I love you too, b-but I-I can't..." shook his head weakly. "I can't continue this relationship if you're still with Akihito."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The silence between them is as unbearable as the ache in Draco's head and the pain in his chest. It's eating him up from the inside, bites through his bones and muscles, and it goes on until there's nothing left of him except his ripped, ruined, broken heart that somehow still continues beating.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">It hurts as the tears finally dry up, and Draco begins to feel nothing at all anymore.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"I'm sorry..." Draco removed Asami's hands from his cheeks. "But you have to let me go."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">With that, Draco turned around, opened the door, then rushed out of the room, ignoring Asami, who was watching him with a gaze filled with million emotions.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not good at writing angst, so I'm sorry if this chapter disappointed you, although I hope you won't feel disappointed lmaoo</p><p>Poor Draco...I felt like I wanted to punch Asami in the face. 😓</p><p>What do you think about the chapter? Let me know in the comment. 😘</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 𝐃𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐚 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello guys! I'm backkk! It's been hmmm one month (I guess?)</p><p>Sorry, I've been busy with stuff, so yeah, enjoy the chapter!❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tonight, Draco decided to sit alone on a chair in the garden behind the mansion. Far away from Asami and Akihito, who were enjoying their dinner. Usually, Draco and Asami would have dinner together, but this time things had changed.</p><p> </p><p>The wound in his heart was still stinging since the incident this afternoon. Draco didn't want to drag on in melancholy, but it wasn't easy to do, especially when Akihito was always clinging to Asami here and there like a boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Boyfriend...</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Duh,</em> of course, the two of them were boyfriends, even before Draco came into Asami's life. Akihito was the one who was always around the Yakuza, always accompanying him to sleep—thinking all that made Draco's chest clenched.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco," Nori's voice called him.</p><p> </p><p>Draco turned his head and saw Nori walking over to the chair he was sitting on. “Why are you outside, Nori-san? Aren't you busy in the kitchen?"</p><p> </p><p>"Young master and Akihito-sama have finished dinner," Nori replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Again. <em>Fucking </em>again, his heart clenched when their names were mentioned.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I sit here?" the old woman asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course." Draco smiled. He already knew what Nori wanted to talk about.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked back at the grass being watered using the automatic sprinkler. They sat in comfortable silence before Nori decided to speak first.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Draco. I'm hiding this from you." Nori said in a voice full of sadness.</p><p> </p><p>"Is there a reason why Nori-san is also hiding this from me?"</p><p> </p><p>Nori sighed slowly. "Honestly, I was afraid that you would leave young master if you found out the truth."</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled bitterly. "Of course, no one wants to be lied and cheated on by their partners." He hugged his body, searching for some warmth.</p><p> </p><p>"But believe me, Draco. Young master's relationship with Akihito is not based on 'love.' Young master only loves you."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Draco turned his head to the side to look at Nori, one of his blonde eyebrows lifted. "On what evidence should I believe that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Everything the young master experienced in the past, ever since his grandfather fell sick. There is something he has to pay for, and he thinks it's okay to have this relationship, but it turns out that he is trapped in this relationship, even when he has found his...true love."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah," Draco's tongue stiffened after hearing Nori's words; he didn't know what to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, this is not my place to tell all this, because young master should explain all this to you. I know you are very disappointed after knowing this. But Gin and I are witnesses of the young master's life. We are raising young master like our own children. Young master's parents were even too busy with their jobs that they rarely took time for him. He grew up without his parents' love until the day when the master and his wife died in the plane crash."</p><p> </p><p>Nori gave him a sad look, and Draco didn't know what to do. Without considering, Draco moved to sit closer to Nori, put his arm around the older woman, then rubbed her shoulder soothingly.</p><p> </p><p>“As time goes by, the young master grows up without knowing what love is. He also rejects anyone who wants to give him affection. He even got furious when he found out that his grandfather wanted to match him up with the granddaughter of one of the grandmaster's friends." Nori chuckled softly.</p><p> </p><p>Without realizing it, Draco chuckled too. He could visualize how Asami was angry and refused his grandfather's suggestion, with Asami's cold, ice-like nature and straightforward self.</p><p> </p><p>Nori took and held Draco's hand. "But all that changed after you came to his life, Draco. His freezing heart seemed to melt away, and the barriers he had built up all this time seemed to collapse slowly." She smiled warmly. "Gin and I can see that too."</p><p> </p><p>Luckily they were sitting near the garden, where the light was dim so that Draco could hide his already blushing cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Draco cleared his throat. "B-But what should I do, Nori-san?" he asked, in a slightly frustrated voice. "He has been in a relationship with Akihito. I have no right to ruin them."</p><p> </p><p>"Who said that you—the one who ruins their relationship?"</p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yes, o-of course, I..."</p><p> </p><p>“I know it hurts you that young master hid this and lied to you. You have the right to hate him," Nori sighs. "I know this is selfish, but please don't erase your love for him."</p><p> </p><p>Draco glanced away from Nori. "I can't promise that, Nori-san."</p><p> </p><p>Nori smiled sadly, stroking the back of Draco's hand gently. "I can only hope, the sooner or later, the young master will explain everything to you." Nori stood up, then straightened her clothes. "I'm going to go to rest. You too, Draco, you better take a good rest." She smiled and walked off to enter the mansion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Draco walked into the mansion with a furious mind. After hearing Nori's words, it felt like he wanted to kidnap Asami, lock him up somewhere, and force him to explain what happened. Draco entered the mansion through the back door that connected to his room. There are too many entrances to the estate. There are so many that it makes him confused.</p><p> </p><p>Draco sat on the bed and lay down. Today he is so tired. Mentally and physically exhausted. His eyes were just about to close was opened again, he remembered the package his mother had sent from London. Draco got up from his sleep, then walked over to a cardboard box lying on the floor beside his wardrobe.</p><p> </p><p>He lifted the box. It was light because it didn't contain much, only medicines and a few things at home that he forgot to bring to Japan. Draco put the cardboard on the bed, took a pair of scissors from the drawer of his table, then sat back down on his bed, and began to open the package. He smiled when he saw a card containing a greeting from his mother, reminding him to take these medicines regularly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled and shook his head, pushed the card aside, and started looking at the contents of the package. But suddenly, his brows knitted as he saw an object he did not recognize. As far as he could remember, he had never seen this stick before. He felt like he never had it. He raised the stick and looked at it carefully. </p><p> </p><p>The stick is about 10 centimeters long and has two colors, brown and black. It looked like a magic wand that a witch or a wizard would use. On the wand was written the name of someone, Draco Malfoy. His name is Draco. But Malfoy... Who is Malfoy?</p><p> </p><p>“Malfoy? Who is that?" Draco wondered. He pondered for a moment, trying to figure out how his name was written on a wand he had never seen before, and even had the word 'Malfoy' as his last name.</p><p> </p><p>Not getting any answer, Draco finally decided to contact Rosalinda.</p><p> </p><p>"Mom..." Draco spoke when Rosalinda had answered his call.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco, sweetheart, what's wrong? Why did you call me? It's night there. You should rest." Rosalinda spoke with worry.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, mom. I just want to call you before going to sleep." Draco giggled softly. "I've opened the package that mom sent me."</p><p> </p><p>"It's good that you opened it. Have you seen the medicines?" Rosalinda asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I've seen it."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't forget to take the medicines regularly." Rosalinda reminded him.</p><p> </p><p>"Umm, mom?"</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong, honey?"</p><p> </p><p>"Did you send me a stick?" Draco asked, staring at the wand in his right hand. "Well, to be honest, it looks more like a wand..."</p><p> </p><p>"Wand? What wand are you talking — Oh, I remember!” Rosalinda chuckled. "Yes, I accidentally put the wand into the box. That's your wand, Draco."</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned. "My wand? As far as I can remember, I don't have a wand, mom."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, it's your wand. Your dad found the wand when he found you two years ago. Sorry, I just tell you now. You must know your father about how careless he is. He doesn't remember the wand because he panicked at that time, having to take you to the hospital. After that, he put it in our wardrobe drawer. I almost threw it away, but I read your name written on the wand, so I decided not to throw it away."</p><p> </p><p>Draco was stunned by Rosalinda's explanation. This wand is <em>his</em>. The wand that was with him that night, and the only thing he had before his memories faded, and the thing that can bring him back to find his past. But why a wand? Was Draco might be obsessed with magic in the past, then he has something related to it?</p><p> </p><p>"Draco?" Rosalinda called when she didn't get any response from her son.</p><p> </p><p>"Umm, it looks like I'm getting sleepy, mom," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Then sleep well. Tomorrow you have to get up early to work. I love you, darling. Good night." Rosalinda said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled. “Love you too, mom. Good night." He turned off the call, put his cellphone on his desk, and returned to pay full attention to the wand in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Malfoy… Malfoy… Malfoy...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"All right, tomorrow I'll find out what Malfoy is," Draco said with great confidence. He didn't want to waste any more time and wanted to find out about his past.</p><p> </p><p>Draco wrapped the wand in a cloth and put it in the table drawer beside his bed, then cleaned the box, put it back next to his wardrobe. He opened his closet, grabbed a nightgown, and wanted to hurry to change his clothes, but his attention was distracted by a white paper peeking out of his suit pocket.</p><p> </p><p>He took the paper and realized that it was a business card. "Blaise Zabini?" Draco frowned. "Who is he? Why is his business card inside my pocket?" he asked curiously. But Draco ignored the card, put it back inside the pocket, then rushed into the bathroom to clean himself. He was so sleepy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Draco cursed under his breath, waking up with a roaring breath. The clock was still showing at 3 in the morning. The nightmare returned to eat away his — supposedly — good night's sleep. Tonight is the first night he has another nightmare. After a few weeks, he is in a relationship with Asami.</p><p> </p><p>As long as their relationship, it was confirmed that whenever Draco and Asami slept in the same bed, with Asami cuddling him, Draco rarely had that nightmare again. Honestly, he also did not know why it happened. Sleeping with Asami with the man's arms around his body, Draco felt safe and warmth that he had never felt before.</p><p> </p><p>He even forgot his nightmare, wherein he had to see a bald man with a pale face and no nose wanting to wrap him into the darkness, and a man with green eyes and wearing glasses wishing to push him into the abyss while saying 'Goodbye, Draco.' But Draco couldn't see their faces clearly, and he didn't know what the dream meant and how he could have such a nightmare. All Draco could conclude was that they wanted to harm him or even want to get rid of him.</p><p> </p><p>Usually, Asami would always stay by Draco's side and comfort him if he had a bad dream. But again, things have changed. Maybe the Yakuza didn't even remember that Draco had frequent nightmares. Asami must have been sleeping with Akihito on their bed, hugging each other. Draco's chest throbs again at the thought that the things Asami used to do to him were also done with Akihito.</p><p> </p><p>Draco tapped his cheeks. "Don't think about it, Draco. You should move on." he sighed as he saw that the water he used to present in his room had run out. Draco forced himself to go to the kitchen and get the water. He is quite thirsty.</p><p> </p><p>He walked out of his room, walking toward the kitchen with slow steps. He opened the refrigerator, found a cold drink, took a glass, then drank it immediately.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not good to drink cold water at night."</p><p> </p><p>Draco's body jumped in shock at the unexpected voice behind him. That distinctive baritone voice was too close to his ears. Draco's body stiffened, his heart began to beat rapidly. With a quick move, he put down the cold drink and closed the refrigerator door, calmed his heart and regained his composure, then turned to face Asami, who was leaning against the white wall and staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>Draco's face flushed, he cleared his throat. "Sorry, the water in my room has run out, so..." he made an absurd gesture with his hands, didn't dare to reply to the stare the man gave him.</p><p> </p><p>Uncomfortable silence surrounded them again. Asami barely stands five steps away, and then Draco can throw his body into those strong arms. Oh, the way Draco missed being in Asami's arms is unbearable.</p><p> </p><p>But no, he can't do that. His chest stings at the idea, even though it was only yesterday night that he and Asami made love and woke up the next morning in each other's arms. How fast the night changes.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll refill my water, and then I'll go back to my room." Draco rushed to refill the empty kettle he had brought from his room with fresh water.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel Asami's eyes following his every move. Awkward. He didn't even notice that he was wearing only a white nightgown, which was slightly translucent.</p><p> </p><p>"Nightmare again?" Asami asked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco's movements abruptly paused, his body froze. "Ah, no, I'm just thirsty." He chuckled dryly, lying. "How about you? It's not unusual for you to go to the kitchen in the middle of the night, Boss." Draco tried to make his voice sound casual.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't sleep."</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffed playfully. "I can't believe you can't sleep. Even though there's Aki—"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be able to sleep if it's with you." Asami interrupted without hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nearly dropped the kettle he was holding if he didn't quickly get hold of himself, his hands shaking lightly. He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself so that his defenses wouldn't be smashed into pieces again.</p><p> </p><p>"I—" Draco hurried to stop his activities and turned around. "I've finished filling my water. You can use the kitchen, Boss. I'll go back to my room." he said while holding back his nervousness, then walked past Asami, but the Yakuza caught his arm first before he could get past the man.</p><p> </p><p>Draco stopped in place, his heart already thumping so wild. Asami's touch on his arm, skin to skin, made Draco feel the electricity rushing through his body.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco…” Asami called out softly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, don't call me Draco. Call me baby, my love, or something you used to call me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong, Boss? Is there anything I can help you?" he asked without looking, while his grasp on the kettle tightening.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at me," Asami ordered.</p><p> </p><p>"You can say anything—"</p><p> </p><p>"I am your boss, and I order you to look at me." Asami's voice dropped by several octaves.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh my God, that's so sexy</em>. Draco felt weak in his knees. Like it or not, Draco had to comply. He turned and tilted his head to look up at the Yakuza. He was struggling to swallow his saliva as those icy eyes gawked at him piercingly.</p><p> </p><p>Asami's eyes spontaneously softened. Sometimes there were times when he was terrified of the fact that how easily this beautiful man in front of him dominated his heart and mind. Draco was the only one who made him this way, leaving him weak and helpless.</p><p> </p><p>"Come with me." Without warning, Asami grabbed Draco's arm, dragging him to one side of the kitchen, which was slightly private, so that their whereabouts would not be known if someone would suddenly enter the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you — <em>ouch</em>..." Draco grumbled as his back touched a hard, cold object. Both of Asami's hands were on each side of Draco's face, locking the long-haired young man till he had no more room to move.</p><p> </p><p>Their faces are incredibly close. Draco could feel Asami's breath puffing hotly against his ear, and those golden eyes gleamed under the dim kitchen light.</p><p> </p><p>Draco gulped the lump in his throat with difficulty. His breath hitched, hands squeezing the kettle firmly, didn't care it was about to break or not. Being in a position like this, with Asami so aggressive pinning his smaller body against a wall... <em>Salazar</em>, Draco wanted to get on his knees for this man.</p><p> </p><p>"Boss, we can't do this..." He panicked.</p><p> </p><p>Asami breathes out. "Only God knows how much I want to touch you..."</p><p> </p><p>Draco's body stiffened; the kettle was awkwardly between him and Asami. "B-But w-we can't...Aki—" His voice caught in his throat. "You're already with Akihito..." Draco finished his words after he regained his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Then what? He can do whatever he wants, and I can do whatever I want." Asami returned sternly.</p><p><br/>
Draco's mouth fell open. "How could you say such a thing?" he shook his head, unable to stop thinking at Asami's overly relaxed answer. "After all, you're still in a romantic relationship with him."</p><p> </p><p>"But, babe—"</p><p> </p><p>"Draco," Draco cut him off. "Call me Draco." he corrects him.</p><p> </p><p>Asami took a deep breath, trying to control himself. He didn't want the hard work he put in to be alone with Draco to just end up in vain. After their bickering in his room, especially with Akihito's presence clinging to him, Draco became more alert and more distant.</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't I already say that my relationship with Akihito means nothing? Can't you just trust me?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled sarcastically. "Should I trust someone who has lied to me?" he answered with a question. "It would be easier if you explained everything from the start."</p><p><br/>
"Would you believe me if I explained everything to you?"</p><p><br/>
Would he? Draco fell silent.</p><p><br/>
"And would you still want to be with me if you found out?" Asami asked again.</p><p><br/>
Draco was still thoughtful. Would he continue their relationship if Asami explained the truth? The Yakuza slightly pulling his body away until their bodies no longer close together; there was space between them. Eventually, there was room for Draco to breathe openly.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you also not believe me when I declared that I love you?"</p><p> </p><p>The grip on the kettle regained its strength. Draco's throat went dry, and then braved himself to say, "You just mistaking lust for love," he whispered, eyes fixed on his hands gripping the kettle.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Asami stepped back.</p><p> </p><p>Draco's eyes widened. He swiftly looked up at Asami because of the unexpected response. When he looked at Asami, the pain and hurt reflected from his expression stabbed Draco in his heart, but it was only visible for a brief period before the Yakuza finally turned around and gave his back to him.</p><p> </p><p>"I won't push you any further," was the last words Draco heard before Asami walked away, leaving Draco standing in the kitchen without knowing what to do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stay safe and healthy, guys! See you in the next chapter ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>